¿Porque me enamore de ti?
by Cecy Martinez
Summary: La madre de Amu ha muerto, ahora esta bajo la custodia de su Horrible padre, para no querer estar con el, Ella se va al Internado Seiyo. Ahi hace amigos y conoce a alguien a quien ella de verdad detesta. ¿Podran llevarse bien?¿Llegaran a ser algo mas? #1
1. Internado Seiyo

**_Cissy: Bueno...! Por Fin Ya puse mi Primer Fan Fic en FF! Espero que les Guste & Dejen Reviews! _**

**_Amu: Cissy-chan! Estoy tan nerviosa! _**

**_Cissy: No te preocupes n.n! Estaras Bn, tendras a varios amigos en este Fic! Tendras a Ikuto tambn! *-*_**

**_Amu: Pero esque Ikuto es tan... Grr! No me gusta -Cruzada de brazos-_**

**_Ikuto: Me llamaron?? _**

**_Amu&Cissy: Ikuto! No tenias que salir hasta ahora!_**

**_Ikuto: -Con una gota en la cabeza, estilo anime- Erm... -Susurro-Lokas..._**

**_Amu&Cissy: Dijiste algo...-aura maligna-_**

**_Ikuto: Nada...-Aburrido-_**

**_Amu: Eso crei... Ves Cissy, es por eso que no me gusta Ikuto! No me agrada... ¬¬'_**

**_Cissy: Bueno, pero mas adelante te va a encantar! Cmo a mi! -Voltea a ver a Ikuto con estrellas&corazones en los ojos!- Ahora hagan el Disclaimer-_**

**_Ikuto: Escuchaste eso Amu-koi?? -La Abraza&Pone sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Amu-_**

**_Amu: SUELTAME! -Agitando los brazos-_**

**_Cissy: ¡Hagan el Disclaimer que ya quiero empezar con el Fic! _**

**_Ikuto&Amu: A Cissy no le pertence Shugo Chara! _**

**_Cissy: Porque sino, Amu e Ikuto se quedarian juntos&Tadase, no existiera._**

**_Ikuto: Si,si... Ahora el Fic..._**

**Por Que Me Enamore De Ti?**

**Capítulo I**

Hola soy Hinamori Amu y tengo 15 años, antes yo era una persona alegre, obstinada y terca, bueno eso aun lo sigo siendo, pero no con el brillo de antes. Todo era alegría, mi madre era la que me entendía, la que me consolaba cada vez que me pasaba algo malo. Ella era mi mejor amiga.

No como mi padre, que nos había abandonado hace 6 años, cuando yo tenía 9 años y Ami 6. El se había ido por con una mujer mucho más joven que mamá, pero más tonta, eso lo sé, ya que un día en que mi padre nos invito al cine tuve oportunidad de conocerla, yo no quería ir, pero mi madre me decía que no debía de guardarle rencor, que él no nos había dejado y que los problemas eran con ella pero, eso no me convenció mucho ya que los largos silencios de él con nosotras nos demostraban lo contrario pero, como Ami quería ver a mi padre no tuve otra más que acceder.

Así que cuando iba a abrir la puerta del copiloto vi a una mujer sentada en el lugar que muchas veces antes ocupaba mi mamá. Era de cabello ondulado, lo tenía corto, y tenía los ojos color oscuro y las uñas y pestañas largas, muy exageradas para mi gusto. Ella sonrió socarronamente, yo le cerré la puerta en su cara, sabía que mi padre tenía una amante, y que por eso ya no quería a mi mamá pero, tampoco pensé que tuviese el descaro de llevarla con nosotros y menos con Ami. Me enoje mucho y fui hacia él con la ira reflejada en mi cara. Por suerte Ami no había bajado, todavía estaba eligiendo que vestido llevar.

Ella aunque era muy pequeña, era muy buena combinando sus vestidos con sus "joyas", por así decirlo, pero tardaba mucho en elegir, al igual que mi madre. Ellas dos eran muy femeninas, no como yo, a mi me gusta más estar cómoda pero sin verme mal, también soy buena combinando, pero solo los colores, el estilo de la ropa y modelo… no se me da.

Mi padre al ver mi cara me dijo:

— Pensaba decírtelo a ti y a Ami en cuanto ella bajara.

— ¡¿has pensado como lo va tomar Ami?! Ella dirá que es traición hacia mi madre — Le respondí fríamente—. Aparte ella solo tiene 6 años, no creo que lo acepte o que lo entienda—Agregue después de que me calme—.

— Tú te enteraste a esa misma edad —Me dijo

— Eso es porque lo escuche entre gritos y riñas, aparte —Agregue con amargura, amargura que a mi edad no debería de tener— yo soporte los golpes hacia mi madre, las mentiras y las hipocresías durante 3 años.

— Como quieras, dile a Ami que no podremos salir esta vez, que surgió algo importante —Lo dijo sin verme.

Cuando le dije a Ami, se puso triste pero, al rato al jugar con sus muñecas en su cuarto y se olvido del tema. Esa fue la última vez que vimos a mi padre antes de que sucediera lo que cambio mi vida para siempre.

_Flashback_

—_Amu, buenas noches, te quiero—Me dijo mi madre después de orar, parecía muy cansada, y ¡claro! ¿Quién no lo estaría si te desvelaras en escribir para tu revista? Aparte de tener que estar en reuniones todo el tiempo._

—_Yo igual, que descanses—Le respondí entre bostezos mientras cerraba mis ojos y la veía cruzar la puerta de mi cuarto y dirigirse a su habitación._

_A la mañana siguiente me despertó el teléfono de mi casa, no sabía qué horas eran así antes de ir a contestar el teléfono fui a ver el reloj que había en mi buro. Eran las 9:17. No había ido a la escuela, supuse que mi hermana tampoco así que decidí ir a su cuarto para ver cómo estaba y también tomar mi celular, ella se lo había quedado jugando en la noche mientras se cargaba, pero el sonido del teléfono me recordé que estaba soñando, baje rápidamente a tomar el teléfono y era una de las prefectas de la escuela que nos preguntaba "¿Por qué no fueron a la escuela?" yo le dije "No sé, apenas me acabo de levantar pero una buena razón debe de haber para que mi mama nos haya dejado estar en casa, por favor dígale a la directora Hanazono que estamos indispuestas." la prefecta solo me dijo "Esta bien Amu, le diré eso a la directora." "Gracias" le respondí. _

_Qué bueno que aun quedaban personas liberales en la escuela como la prefecta Fanny, porque desde que la nueva directora, Hanazono, se transfirió acá, es como si estuviéramos en la cárcel o algo parecido. Es muy estricta y bueno veo que tiene mente cerrada, no le tengo ninguna aberración, ella no me ha hecho nada, aunque tenga mente cerrada es buena persona, solo que como es nueva a lo mejor se siente… no se… excluida. Pero eso no le quita lo estricta y aburrida que es, desde su llegada la escuela es una cárcel._

_Fui a la cocina y vi el reloj que estaba en ella, eran las 9:30. Decidí ir a ver a Ami para ver cómo estaba, en tanto buscaba con la mano el celular, lo necesitaba, tenía que mandarle un mensaje a Rima para que me mandara los que aceres de hoy, recordé en seguida que mamá lo había tomado para llamar al editor Amano para discutirlos interminables asuntos de trabajo. Mi mama escribe en una revista muy popular sobre la maternidad. _

_Me dirigí hacia el cuarto de mi mama, me sorprendí al verla ahí aun, dormida, me dije "probablemente olvido poner la alarma". Me acerque un poco a ella y empecé a asustarme. No se veían los movimientos que uno hace al respirar, me acerque un poco mas y le dije en un susurro "¿Mamá?" No respondió. Empecé a alarmarme, así que la sacudí, no se movía, mis lágrimas habían empezado a salir. No quise gritar, a lo mejor tenía el sueño profundo o solo se hacia la dormida, como muchas otras veces jugábamos cuando era pequeña. _

"_¿Mamá?" Chille en voz baja, la angustia y desesperación se estaba apoderando de mi. No sabía qué hacer, ¿hablarle a la ambulancia o a mis tíos? Me decidí por ambas pero, tenía que hablarle primero a la ambulancia. _

_Después de que llame a la ambulancia, llamo a mis tíos que viven más cerca, no les cuento lo sucedido pero les digo que es muy urgente y trato de no dejar salir mis lágrimas, no quiero que se me quiebre la voz. Ellos en respuesta me dicen "No te preocupes Amu, vamos en camino". Colgué y me dirigí al cuarto de Ami, cerré la puerta con cuidado y me fui al cuarto de mi mamá sollozando en silencio mientras espero._

_La ambulancia llego quince minutos después de que los llamé y mis tíos cinco minutos después. Se asustaron mucho al ver a la ambulancia. Yo estaba temblando y sollozando al ver a mi mamá cubierta por una manta blanca. Tenía a Ami abrazada contra mí, ella estaba destrozada. _

_Se había levantado por el ruido de la ambulancia, como temí, ella me busco y me encontró en el cuarto de mamá, sollozando y temblando, se puso a mi lado y me pidió que le contara. Me negué y la deje a solas con mamá diciéndole que mis tíos pronto llegarían, mientras que me alejaba pude escuchar su llanto._

_Cuando llegamos al hospital nos dijeron que esperáramos para tener los resultados de la autopsia, Ami se había dormido, estaba cansada de tanto llorar, aunque tuviera doce años, no era lo bastante madura como para aceptar una muerte. _

_El Doctor salió por fin a escena y nos dijo que mi madre, a la que tanto quería, había muerto por fatiga en exceso._

_Fin del Flashback_

Ami y yo ahora vivimos con nuestro padre. El y su mujer nos tratan bien, pero solo nos tratan bien por el dinero que mi madre nos dejo, cosa que ellos no pueden tocar, yo tampoco pero, ese dinero la escuela lo agarra para que podamos seguir estudiando. La ley dice que debo de tener al menos 21 años para poder hacerme cargo del dinero y de mi hermana si es que ya no queremos vivir con mi padre, cosa que hare dentro de 6 años. Ami, ya no es tan afectuosa con mi padre desde que supo que el tenia una amante.

Ahora nosotras vamos en un internado en las afueras de Osaka, la Academia Seiyo. No queríamos estar cerca de ellos así que le pedimos a nuestro padre para que nos llevara a un internado y como él no quería estar tan lejos de nosotras—Si ¡Claro! La razón era porque no quería que nos fugáramos o algo—. Esta tiene primaria, secundaria y bachillerato. Ami tiene doce y va en primero de secundaria, yo tengo 15 y voy en el primer semestre de bachillerato. Me gusta mucho, parece un hotel, hay canchas de tenis, basquetbol, soccer y futbol americano. También hay albercas para que los de primaria puedan aprender a nadar, nosotros también podemos usarla.

Mis amigos son muy buenos conmigo y entienden mi situación aun cuando apenas 2 meses nos hayamos conocido. Ellos son Mashiro Rima, Hotori Tadase, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Yuuika Yaya, Hoshina Utau y Souma Kuukai.

El internado está dividido en dormitorios, casi como colonias, son cuatro. Estas se llaman: Dormitorio del Sol, Dormitorio de la Luna, Dormitorio del Eclipse y Dormitorio Amanecer. Rima y yo compartimos habitación y estamos en el Dormitorio Eclipse junto con Nagihiko y Tadase, Utau y Yaya en el Dormitorio del Sol, Kuukai e Ikuto en el Dormitorio Amanecer.

Mashiro Rima es mi mejor amiga, tiene 15 años, igual que yo, y desde que entre a la escuela ha sido muy buena conmigo, primero ella había sido seria y rígida conmigo pero después de que nos fuimos conociendo, nos fuimos hecho más amigas. Ella siempre está conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Olvide decir que es manipuladora con sus enemigos y ama la comedia, lo sé, rara combinación.

Hotori Tadase es el chico que me gusta, tiene 16 años, el es lindo y dulce conmigo, pero yo no le gusto, nunca podemos hablar los dos solos, siempre cuando hablamos estamos en grupo en los cuales están Yaya, Utau, Kuukai, Rima y Nagihiko. A veces pienso que le gusta Yaya.

Nagihiko es un gran amigo, lo considero un hermano mayor ya que él tiene 16 años, pero aun así creo que, aunque fuese menor que yo lo consideraría un hermano mayor. El es tranquilo, apacible y siempre me protege, lo quiero mucho.

Yaya es muy tierna, es mi amiga, tiene 14 años, se lleva muy bien con mi hermana. Es muy aniñada pero eso no me molesta ya que mi hermana es igual, la considero una hermana.

Utau es también mi mejor amiga, al igual que Rima, ella siempre está conmigo en las buenas y las malas. Ella tiene 16 años, es muy alegre y malévola. También es traviesa.

Kuukai es el mayor de todos, tiene 17 años, es muy energético y entusiasta, también es muy bromista, en sus bromas yo soy su objetivo principal, pero aun así, es gracioso tener que soportarlas, me gusta la gente que me hace reír, pero tampoco en ese sentido de gustar.

Se preguntaran ¿cómo es que tengo amigos que son mayores y menores que yo? Se supone que debo de tener amigos de mi misma edad ¿no?

Bueno, Rima es prima de Tadase, por eso es que vino a esta escuela, antes de que yo llegara solo eran Tadase y ella, ya que ella no socializaba mucho. Tadase es amigo de Nagihiko y el de Yaya. Ella es amiga de Kuukai, ellos son amigos de la infancia. Aquí, todos estamos relacionados.

Los amigos de Kuukai son muy lindos, siempre son atentos conmigo y con Rima, Utau decía que yo le gustaba a Naoki, un amigo de Kuukai. No le hice caso ya que Tadase me gustaba, aun cuando mi amor por él no era correspondido, pero la verdad me sentí mal por Naoki, el de verdad era guapo, tenia ojos azules y cabello negro, alto, esbelto y amable, pero después esa culpa se fue ya que me entere de que yo no le gustaba y que era Rima la que en verdad le gustaba. Me enoje con Utau, no porque me interesaba él, solo que me sentía muy mal por él, pero me sentí mas mal cuando Rima le dijo que le gustaba alguien. Pobre, pero bueno. Kuukai también tiene otro amigo, el es su mejor amigo, Utau, Kuukai y él son amigos de la infancia. Se llama Ikuto, no lo conozco muy bien, de los 2 meses que he estado aquí solo he hablado con él 3 veces.

El es muy guapo, tiene el pelo color azul zafiro, sus ojos también son de ese color, es alto, esbelto, y también es el ídolo de la escuela.

—Amu, hoy toca estudiar en nuestra habitación —Me recordó Rima.

—Sí, no me voy a olvidar, ¿quienes más van a ir? —Le respondí con sueño.

—Van a ir Yaya y yo, tal vez Utau, Kuukai y los demás no vendrán.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunte desilusionada, quería ver a Tadase.

— Porque si vienen, no nos podremos concentrar —Me dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, lo cual era verdad, pero solo por la parte de Kuukai ya que es muy bromista, aunque Nagihiko no podía distraerme, pero a Rima si, y Tadase, me desconcentraría así que mejor no invitarlos.

— Tienes razón —le dije—, oye, ¿le entiendes a matemáticas? Yo no, ¿me podrías explicar?

— Quisiera ayudarte — pauso por un momento—, pero si tu no le entiendes menos yo —cuando dijo eso puso su cabeza sobre la mesa con un no tan fuerte golpe. La imite pero, después me repuse.

— Sabes, creo que después de todo deberíamos invitar a los chicos —Le dije tocándole el hombro.

— Que mas, ¿no? —Se levanto y se puso a reír, yo la seguí.

Salimos del primer periodo de clases y fuimos a tomar el almuerzo con los demás. Me sorprendí cuando vi a Ikuto, sentado en la mesa, hacia semanas que no se sentaba con nosotros, estaba ocupado con sus admiradoras. No lo dejaban en paz, me dio mucha gracia, pensé que nunca se iba a acabar. Pero me equivoque.

* * *

**_Cissy: Wii! Aqui Esta el Primer Cap! de ¿PorQue Me Enamore De Ti? Saben, Tengo una Obsesion Cn las Letras Mayusculas en Algunas palabras! n.n! Tambn Cn el Amuto! Pero Bueno, Quien No?? *-*_**

**_Ikuto: Sabes, Hablas mucho...!_**

**_Cissy: Para tu Información! No Hablo, Escribo! Analfabeta! ¬¬'_**

**_Ikuto: Analfabeta?? Yo?? _**

**_Amu: Cissy-chan... Asi no se usa Analfabeta... u.u!_**

**_Cissy: Amu...! Deberias de Apoyarme... -Llora-_**

**_Amu: Te apoyo, pero... esto... hum..._**

**_Cissy: Cnste! No habra Tadamu en el Proximo Cap! ¬¬' -piensa- Por mi no hay problema! Mejor para mi! SIgue asi Amu-Chii!_**

**_Amu: No! Cissy-Chan..._**

**_Ikuto: Cissy! Te Amo!_**

**_Cissy: Ikuto -Se abalanza sobre el- Yo Igual! -Estrellas en los ojos-_**

**_Ikuto: En el proximo pondras Amuto vdd??_**

**_Cissy: Aun no... -triste-_**

**_Ikuto: -La suelta-_**

**_Cissy: P-Pero en los proximos Si!_**

**_Ikuto: Mas te vale..._**

**_Cissy: Ok, Espero que les haya gstado mi Fic! n.n! Porfa! Reviews! Con tan Solo 9, estaria Bn! Publicare cada Domingo! Asi que Hasta el Proximo Domingo! Oh! Ya tengo escritos los Caps 2&3 Asi que... Talvez los ponga antes que el proximo Domingo! Bueno, ahora si! Yanne~!_**

**_Ikuto&Amu: Yanne!_**


	2. Hora de Estudio

**_Cissy: Bueno, Aqui esta el Cap#2 de ¿PorQue Me Enamore De Ti? xD_**

**_Ikuto: Porque no lo pusiste el Domingo? ¬¬_**

**_Amu: Entiende!! Fue porque no supo Cmo!!_**

**_Ikuto: Pero esto no hubiese pasado si ella hubiese investigado antes..._**

**_Cissy: Pense que no iba a ser problema!! _**

**_Ikuto: Pero lo fue_**

**_Amu: Si..._**

**_Cissy: ¬¬' Solo hagan el Disclaimer..._**

**_Ikuto&Amu: A Cissy no le pertence Shugo Chara! & sus secuelas_**

* * *

**¿Por Que Me Enamore De Ti? **

**Capítulo II**

Rima y yo nos aproximamos hacia la mesa, lo que me gustaba de esta escuela era que podías comer a fuera o en la cafetería, normalmente comemos a fuera.

Tadase, Yaya y Utau estaban sentados en una de las bancas de la mesa y enfrente de ellos estaban Kuukai, Ikuto y Nagihiko. Yo me senté al lado de Utau y quede enfrente de Kuukai, Rima se sentó al lado de Nagihiko

— ¿Como les fue este fin de semana? ¿Pudieron estudiar? — Nos dijo Kuukai, obviamente para molestar, él sabía que nos la pasamos haciendo de todo menos estudiar.

Rima y yo le lanzamos una mirada asesina.

— Esta bien, ya, ya calma— Dijo alzando sus manos como en señal de paz.

— Pero hoy si vamos a estudiar, pero lo que pasa es que no le entendemos a Matemáticas, así que, ¿nos podrían ayudar? —Le dije suplicándole con los ojos a Kuukai y Nagihiko.

— ¿Si? —Rima se me unio.

— ¡Yo tampoco se! —Dijo Utau.

— Ahora que lo pienso, Nagi-kun e Ikuto-kun sacaron las más altas calificaciones en matemáticas —Dijo Yaya "inocentemente".

— Si, vamos Nagihiko, Ikuto ayúdenlas—Dijo Kuukai con una sonrisa.

— Ja! Tú también vas a venir Kuukai— Dijo Utau con mirada malévola.

— ¿Yo, porque? —Se altero con la mirada de Utau.

— Porque Ikuto y Nagihiko van a ayudarnos, ósea a mí, a Amu y a Rima, pero, ¿y Yaya qué? Para eso vas a ir—Respondió enojada.

— ¿Y Tadase qué? —Dijo Nagihiko.

— Tadase, ¿nos querrías ayudar? —Dijo Yaya emocionada.

— Claro, nos vemos en…

— En nuestra habitación—Termino Rima.

— Ok, nos vemos ahí, ¿a qué hora podríamos ir?

— No sé, Amu, ¿a qué hora? —Me pregunto Rima.

— A las… ¿2:30? —Dije no muy convencida.

— ¿Pueden? —Dijo Rima.

— Claro— Dijeron todos menos Ikuto.

Todos lo quedamos viendo esperando una respuesta.

— Ikuto, ¿puedes? —Le pregunto Utau.

— No lo sé Utau —se calló un momento—, si no me castigan hoy, iré—Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Oh! Ikuto, tu siempre haces eso! —Le lanzó una mirada dura— Siempre haciéndote el interesante…—Dijo aburrida.

— No me hago, lo soy —Dijo burlonamente, lo que causo que Utau le mandara una mirada asesina, creo que hoy era el día de miradas asesinas—, oye —se dirigió a mi mirándome a los ojos fijamente, me quede embobada discretamente—, ¿Dónde queda tu habitación?

—E-en el Dormitorio E-Eclipse— Me sonroje de la vergüenza. Había tardado en reaccionar, pero fue su culpa.

— Esta bien, nos vemos ahí a las 2:30— Se levantó y se fue.

— Muy bien, ahora ya podemos estar tranquilas, vamos a aprobar—Dijo Utau con una sonrisa.

— Tienes razón—Dijo Yaya.

— Si—Dijimos Rima y yo.

— Si, si que bien, a comer, ¡me muero de hambre! —Dijo Kuukai.

— Si— Le respondí ahogando una risa.

Volvimos a clases, esta vez nos tocaba matemáticas. No entendía nada, voltee a ver a Rima y ella estaba pálida y al ver que la estaba viendo se volteo, me quedo mirando el rostro y se empezó a reír por lo bajo.

— ¡Estas muy pálida! —Me dijo entre risas.

— Tu también— La mire desafiante pero me empecé a reír, pero esa risa se fue haciendo más fuerte hasta que la maestra me quedó viendo— Lo Siento—Murmure con la cabeza agachada.

Acabando las clases de matemáticas, nos tocaba geografía, después ingles, y por último, física. Ya finalizado el día de clases, Rima y yo nos fuimos a comer, yo escogí una ensalada de fruta y Rima escogió un sándwich de pavo. Después de comer, fuimos a nuestra habitación para poder cambiarnos y estar mas cómodas mientras estudiamos. No estoy nerviosa, Tadase no me vería, el solo vería a Yaya, no es que este celosa, pero me duele que no me note. Por supuesto, Yaya no tiene la culpa, ¿Quién no querría a alguien como ella? Es linda, tierna y tiene un muy buen cuerpo a pesar de su edad, al igual que mi hermana.

Rima dijo que sentía mucho calor, así que se fue a bañar, yo igual pero prefiero bañarme en la noche aunque, con este calor, creo debo de bañarme. Una vez bañadas las dos, nos cambiamos por algo cómodo y fresco.

Rima se puso unos Steps Beach, un short color blanco, junto con una Boneyard Beach, una blusa de tirantes color amarilla y unas sandalias. Yo me puse un jumper Avalon Place color rojo, con tirantes y unos flats negros.

Después de un rato llegaron Utau, Yaya y Nagihiko, no podíamos empezar ya que los demás no habían llegado. Empezamos a platicar sobre qué haremos en las vacaciones de primavera, Rima se va a ir a Suiza a esquiar, Nagihiko a Hawái, Utau a Paris de compras junto con Yaya y yo me quedaría aquí sola junto con mi hermana.

— Vamos Amu-chii! —Me dijo Yaya—, ¡vayamos las tres juntas a Paris, te vas a divertir!

—Gracias Yaya, pero no puedo—Le respondí.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Utau.

— Porque si saldríamos de vacaciones mi padre querría venir con nosotras y llevaría a su mujer—Dije sin ganas.

— Pero, ¿que tiene? —Dijo Nagihiko.

— Porque Amu no la soporta, menos su Ami —Respondió Rima por mí.

— ¡Exacto! —Dije con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y si le rogamos a tu padre que te deje ir sola? —Pregunto Utau esperanzada.

— No lo sé, tal vez —respondí pensativa—. Quien sabe—le sonreí.

— ¿Por qué no hacemos un viaje todos juntos para que así Amu pueda ir con nosotros? —Sugirió Nagihiko.

— ¡Sí! —Dijeron Yaya, Rima y Utau al mismo tiempo.

— Como que ya se tardaron mucho, ¿no? —Dije cambiando el tema, no quería que siguieran hablando más de eso.

— Si, pero da igual, así podemos hablar más sobre esto—Dijo Utau.

— Si— Le siguió Yaya.

— ¿No que querían estudiar? —Dije resignada, mi plan no había funcionado.

— Cuando vengan los demás—Dijo una muy despreocupada Rima al momento en que suena el timbre.

— ¡Por fin! —Dije corriendo hacia la puerta. Cuando abrí, ahí estaban Kuukai, Ikuto y Tadase.

— Yo, Hinamori —Saludo Kuukai.

— Hola, Hinamori-san— Dijo Tadase con una sonrisa muy dulce el cual hizo que me sonrojara.

— Hola— Dijo Ikuto con un gesto con la cabeza.

— Pasen— Le dije con una sonrisa invitándolos a pasar.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —Pregunto Utau molesta.

— Porque nos entretuvimos en el camino, —respondió Kuukai—, Hinamori, ¿sabías que tienes a muchas compañeras guapas? —Agrego con tono burlón hacia Utau, yo solo me reí, sabía que era lo que él trataba de hacer, desde hace años que le gusta Utau, él quiere que Utau le preste atención pero, lo que él no sabe es que a Utau ya le gusta Kuukai, solo que ella aun no se da cuenta.

Utau en respuesta solo le dio la espalda.

— Bueno ya siéntense— Dijo Rima.

— Ok— Respondió Kuukai divertido.

— Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos? —Dijo Nagihiko.

— Por cambio de lenguaje… — Dije con vergüenza y un gran sonrojo.

— ¡Pero si eso lo hemos visto desde primero de secundaria! —Dijo Kuukai.

— Creo que debemos de empezar por lo básico —Dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa burlona mientras me miraba. Le lancé una mirada asesina.

— No te preocupes, Amu, te ayudaremos— Me dijo Nagihiko.

— Gracias, Nagi— Le respondí con una sonrisa sincera.

— Utau, Rima, Yaya, ¿qué es lo que a ustedes se les dificulta? —Pregunto Tadase.

— A mí se me dificulta lo mismo que Amu — Dijo Utau.

— Como yo no soy tan boba como estas dos—dijo burlonamente Rima—, solo necesito ayuda en el procedimiento.

— ¿Enserio? —Dijo Kuukai.

— Si— Respondio Rima.

— Yo necesito ayuda en el procedimiento, al igual que Rima-tan— Dijo Yaya.

— Ok, entonces las dos bobas aquí son Amu y Utau— Dijo Kuukai, riéndose.

— Si, tienes razón— Le dijo Nagihiko uniéndose a su risa.

— Idiotas— Dijimos Utau y yo al mismo tiempo.

— El burro hablando de oreja— Escuche a decir a Ikuto, lo voltee a ver y me miro con una sonrisa altanera. Me indigne y voltee mi cabeza. Su respuesta fue una sonora carcajada. Que irritante.

— Bueno, ya a estudiar—Dijo Nagihiko parando las risas—, miren, Yaya, Rima y Tadase ya están estudiando—los señalo.

— Pero ellos, nosotros no somos Yaya, Rima o Tadase, o ¿sí? —Dijo Utau.

— Al menos ellos no son tan irresponsables— Dijo Ikuto. Otra vez lo mire mal, pero esta vez si me contesto—. No me mires así, que un favor te hago al venir aquí a ayudarte, _Amu_—Me dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, pero la tenia razón, debía tratarlo bien, además no nos conocíamos tan bien como para tratarlo así, con tanta confianza.

— ¡Oh, Amu! —Dijo Kuukai en forma de broma, pero se callo rápidamente al ver que lo mire desafiante, cosa que con él si podía hacer.

— Muy bien, empecemos— Dijo Nagihiko y todos asentimos.

Nagihiko e Ikuto nos estaban explicando el cambio de lenguaje, Kuukai quería explicarnos algo pero al parecer el tampoco entendía, se le había olvidado así que se puso de nuestro lado para poder ver a Nagihiko y a Ikuto de frente para que también lo ayudaran.

Al cabo de una hora, Utau ya casi le había entendido y Kuukai ya le había entendido, hasta se puso del lado de Nagi e Ikuto para explicarnos, pero como vio que Tadase tenía problemas con Yaya y Rima se fue a ayudarlo. Yo aun no le había captado, se me hacía muy difícil, ¿por qué no simplemente se quedaba en una palabra? ¿Por qué tenían que ser varias? Me estaba confundiendo mucho.

— Ikuto-kun, ¿Por qué que no le explicas a Amu esta parte? —Dijo Nagihiko mientras señalaba la parte a la que no le había entendido.

— Claro— Dijo Ikuto despreocupadamente, pero al voltearme a ver se le hizo una sonrisa burlona como diciéndome "no vas a aprender". Se sentó al lado de mí, muy cerca de mí, jaló mi libro hacia donde estábamos, yo no hubiese tenido problema si él no estuviera tan cerca de mí invadiendo mi espacio personal. Me aleje un poco de él causando que él me volteara a ver divertido.

— ¿Qué? — Le pregunte.

— ¿Por qué te alejas de mi? —Me miro a los ojos, se acerco más a mi rostro y agrego — ¿Que acaso no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Qué no te gusto? —Sonrio divertido mientras nuestros rostros quedaban separados por menos de dos centímetros.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — Le dije con incredulidad. Nunca en mi vida habia conocido a alguien tan ególatra como él.

— No lo sé— Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Ugh! ¿Ahora me podrías explicar el cambio de lenguaje? —Le dije con tono irritado.

— Solo si me _persuades _—Me dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mí entre pierna. Rápidamente me pare y lo mire con asco, me junto con Nagihiko y Utau.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Dijo Utau.

— ¡Pasa que tu amigo es un pervertido! —Le espete.

— ¿Ikuto-kun? Sí, pero… —Pauso un momento lo volteo a ver, el estaba sentado con los demás ayudándole a Rima pero, después volteo a ver a Nagihiko con una sonrisa "inocente", después se volvió a verme sonriente y dijo—: Si, pero ¿qué hizo? — Abrí la boca de la sorpresa. ¿Por qué no fue a decirle algo? ¿Por qué solo sonrió ante eso?

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? —Le dije a Nagi, aun sorprendida.

— ¿Hacer qué? — Me dijo desconcertado.

— ¡Sonreír después de saber que hizo algo pervertido conmigo!

— Amu, no me has explicado que es lo que te hizo— Dijo divertido. El tenia razón, pero no le podía decir que fue lo que hizo. Así que solo hizo un puchero.

— ¡Hm! Ya lo sé, pero ¡debes de apoyarme! —Le dije cruzándome de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¡Ja! Ok—Respondió riéndose—, ahora sigamos.

Ya le había entendido un poco pero, de seguro le hubiese entendido mejor si no hubiese pasado "eso" ya que estoy todavía enojada. A mí no me gustaba que me tocaran ahí. Ya sé que no es gran cosa pero para mí si lo es, así que como todavía seguía enojada, no me pude concentrar del todo, aun así ya le había captado más o menos.

* * *

**_Cissy: Espero que les haya gustado este Cap! Porque la vdd a mi No! Pero No lo dejen de Leer, primero esta aburrido, pero despues se pone Interesante!_**

**_Ikuto: Si quieren que Amu y yo estemos juntos manden un review, pero sino nos dejan es porque son Fans del Tadamu_**

**_Amu: Yo prefiero el Tadamu, que al Amuto ¬¬_**

**_Ikuto&Cissy: Pronto odiaras el Tadamu y amaras al Amuto! =D_**

**_Amu: Si... (Sarcasmo)_**

**_Ikuto&Cissy: ¬¬', Ya lo sabras... :)_**

**_Cissy: Bueno, Agradezco a ls que me dejaron los 5 reviews! Se los agradezco muchisimo, pondrian quienes son pero no estoy en linea..._**

**_Ikuto: Floja!_**

**_Cissy: A mucha Honra!_**

**_Amu: Okay... (alejandose lentamente)_**

**_Cissy: Bueno, si les gusto este Cap! Dejen Reviews! Cn 9 estaria Bien! Tambn si no les gusto! Dejen & diganme para ver que le mejoro si?? =D Los outfits de Rima&Amu estan en mi Perfil =D_**

**_Ikuto&Amu: R&R's_**

**_Cissy: Tambn les quiero pedir disculpas a los que me pusieron en Alerta e Historias Favoritas porque de seguro FF les envio un correo de notificación... tambn se los Agradezco Muchisimo! Recuerden R&R's para que Amu e Ikuto se queden Juntos & no sea Tadamu =D_**

**_Amu: Prefiero el Tadamu *-*_**

**_Ikuto&Cissy: Pronto diras que lo Odias ¬¬'_**

**_Amu: Okay... ¬¬# Ja ne~!_**

**_Ikuto&Cissy: Ja ne~!_**


	3. Festejo

**_Cissy: Bueno, Aqui esta el Cap#3 de ¿PorQue Me Enamore De Ti? Yay!_**

**_Ikuto: Oie! Porque me dejaste Cmo un pervertido en el Cap#3?_**

**_Amu: Porque lo eres! ¬¬_**

**_Ikuto: No_**

**_Cissy: Si lo eres, pero todas te amamos asi! *-*_**

**_Amu: Yo no ¬¬_**

**_Cissy: Pronto lo haras -sonrie-_**

**_Ikuto: Entonces me quedo asi de pervertido? =D_**

**_Cissy: Si! Ahora haz el Disclaimer_**

**_Ikuto: A Cissy no le pertenece Shugo Chara! _**

* * *

**¿Por Que Me Enamore De Ti? **

**Capítulo III**

Por fin. Finalmente los exámenes habían acabado y para celebrar, iríamos al cine del campus.

— ¿Y qué película vamos a ver? —Pregunte.

— Vamos a ver "La Isla Siniestra" —Dijo Yaya, con brillos en los ojos.

— ¿U-Una p-película de t-terror-r? —Pregunte temblando, no me gustan las película de terror, siempre tiemblo en ellas o si no acabo llorando del susto. Quiero ver otra que no sea esa— Je… ¿q-que tal s-si v-vemos una película de comedia?

— Si, hay que ver la de "Una Noche Fuera de Serie"! —Dijo Rima muy animada.

— Si, dicen que es muy graciosa, aparte ¿por qué se quieren asustar, cuando acaban de terminar el susto de los exámenes? —Razone.

— No, Mashiro, Hinamori, hay que ver la de terror —Empecé a temblar, y Kuukai se dio cuenta, así que agregó—: O ¿es que tienes miedo, Hinamori? —Me miro con burla, en respuesta a eso arrugue mi nariz y él se carcajeo.

— No te preocupes Amu-chii, todos vamos a estar ahí — Me dijo Yaya.

— Si Hinamori-san, no te preocupes —Me dijo Tadase, con una sonrisa tan dulce que respondí:

— E-Esta b-bien —Dije mientras asentía.

— Bueno, ahora solo falta avisarle a Utau y a Nagihiko — Dijo Kuukai.

— Yo le aviso a Utau— Les avise.

— Y yo a Fujisaki-kun— Dijo Tadase.

— Esta bien— Kuukai y dijo—, oigan ¿puedo invitar a dos amigos? —Nos pregunto.

— Claro— Dijeron Tadase, Rima y Yaya.

— ¡No! —Levante la voz— Bueno—Dije después de que Rima y Yaya me vieron feo—, depende a quien invites…

— Obviamente a Ikuto y tal vez a Zeero — Respondió con una sonrisa.

— Entonces no —Dije cruzándome de brazos.

— ¿Por qué no Amu-chii?

— Porque Ikuto me cae mal, por Zeero no hay problema, no lo conozco y sería bueno hacernos amigos ¿no? Pero Ikuto… ¡Ah! Es un pervertido y no me agrada —Dije de mala gana al acordarme de Ikuto. Esa era la verdad desde aquella vez, Ikuto me empezó a caer mal, era un pervertido y por eso me caía mal.

— ¡Vamos Hinamori! Ikuto no es tan malo—Me trataba de convencer Kuukai—. Si, es cierto, Ikuto es un pervertido, ¡yo también y te caigo bien!

— Pero no eres tan pervertido como él… —Le aclare.

— Pero…

— Pero dale una oportunidad, ¿sí? —Me dijo Kuukai.

— ¡Hmp! Está bien, pero en el cine que no se siente al lado mío, ¿está bien? —Le dije matándolo con la mirada.

— Si, si

— Bueno, entonces… — Dijo Yaya—, veremos la de terror, ¿no?

—S-si —Trague con dificultad.

— Vamos, Amu, no te preocupes, te sentaras al lado mío, ¿si? —Me dijo Rima con una sonrisa.

— Esta bien— Le respondí la sonrisa.

— Pero, ¿qué día iremos? —Pregunto Tadase.

— ¡Obviamente el Viernes! —Dijo muy emocionada Yaya.

— Ok

Una vez en el dormitorio, Rima y yo nos pusimos a hacer la tarea. Queríamos mantener nuestras notas altas. Ella y yo habíamos sacado un Excelente en casi todos los exámenes, así que no podíamos bajar.

— Rima—Empecé—, ¿sabes quién es Zeero?

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntaste a Kuukai antes de irnos?

— Porque se me olvido… —Baje mi cabeza de la vergüenza.

— Amu…

— ¡Hmp!

— Bueno… ya…— No pudo terminar ya que le termine la oración.

—Sigamos haciendo la tarea —Le dije sonriendo.

— Si pero, antes dime porque te cae tan mal Ikuto— Iba a decir mi respuesta pero ella se apresuro a decir—, yo no veo que sea un mal chico, es inteligente y guapo, también es serio, lo de pervertido tal vez pero, no es para tanto. Amu, dime, ¿qué chavo hoy en día no es pervertido?

— Unos… por ahí… —No supe que contestar.

— ¿Ves?

— Pero, es que el aparte de pervertido es ¡ególatra e irritante!

— A mi no me lo parece, creo que lo estas juzgando muy precipitadamente y que deberías de conocerlo mejor para que así puedas juzgarlo más adecuadamente.

No dije nada. Solo arrugue mi nariz en forma de desaprobación.

— Ahora sí, sigamos haciendo la tarea—Dijo Rima.

Al día siguiente, ósea miércoles, fui a buscar a Utau, junto con Rima, a su salón.

— ¡Utau! —La llame cuando vi una cabellera rubia, y al ver que no me escuche, le grite otra vez—: ¡Utau! — Pero no me escuchó, así que corrí hacia ella y cuando le toque el hombro, se volteo y vi que no era Utau, era una chica cualquiera del mismo salón de Utau.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, pensé que eras Utau…—Le dije retirándome toda roja.

Cuando llegue donde esta Rima, ella se estaba riendo como una loca y todos los que pasaban a nuestro alrededor la miraban extrañados.

— No es gracioso —Le espeté.

— C-Claro… que…lo…es —Dijo entre las risas— ¡No… te… diste-e… c-cuenta…!

— Y tu si, ¿no? —Le dije intentando callarla mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se cruzaba en mi mente imaginándome a Rima. Ella solo se calló con el seño fruncido— ¡Je!

— Rima, Amu, hola —Dijo Utau aproximándose hacia nosotras—. Rima, ¿por qué esa cara? —Pregunto divertida.

— No es nada, solo la moleste—Le dije—, por cierto, ¿no quieres ir al cines del campus este viernes?

— Sí, claro. ¿Cuál veremos?

— Una de terror—Dijo Rima saliendo de su enojo con una sonrisa malévola, me dio un poco de miedo su cambio de carácter, pero lo que si me asusto fue que, ¡me volteo a ver con esa cara! Me estremecí con tan solo pensar en lo que ella sería capaz de hacerme durante la película y después de ella.

Ya era viernes y todos estábamos afuera del cine, solo faltaba Ikuto. Yo no sé porque los demás quisieron invitar a Ikuto y a Zeero, un amigo de él, si, es uno de los mejores amigos de Kuukai pero, no es para tanto, no confundan, no hablo de Zeero, hablo de Ikuto, a Zeero ni siquiera lo conozco y sinceramente, a mi me cae mal Ikuto.

— Rima… —Dije con la cabeza abajo— ¿Me podría sentar al lado de ti?

— Lo siento Amu, Yaya ya me lo pidió—Se acerco más a mí y agrego en un susurro —: y sabes que tratare de sentarme al lado de Nagihiko.

— Pero sino logras sentarte al lado de Nagi, puedo…

— Si...

— Bueno chicas, dejen su conversación para otro momento, ya que ahora ¡vamos a entrar a la sala! —Dijo alegremente Kuukai, mientras las otras personas de la fila se abalanzaban por entrar.

No era la primera vez que venía al cine del campus, ni tampoco la primera película de terror que veía aquí, así que ya sabíamos cuales eran los mejores lugares. Los de hasta atrás.

— Yo pido en medio —Dijo Yaya.

— Yo pido al lado de ella—Dijo Utau.

— Oigan, ¡no es justo! Yo quería al lado de ella, mejor como sea, el caso es sentarse y ver la película, ¿no? —Dije.

— Esta bien… —Dijo Utau.

— Pero que no hayan cambios, ¿ok? —Dije convincente. Yo ya sabía en qué lugar me quera sentar. Al lado de Tadase. Solo esperaría a que él se sentara para que así pueda sentarme junto a él.

— Bueno, entonces, ¡en sus marcas, listos, fuera! —Grito Yaya y se fue a sentar en el lugar de en medio de la última fila. Fue tan rápido que no me di cuenta cuando todos ya estaban sentados, solo quedábamos Ikuto, Zeero y yo.

Al final no me pude sentar al lado de Tadase, ni de Rima, quede sentada entre Zeero e Ikuto. Lo que si no me gusto fue que Tadase se sentó al lado de Yaya. Bueno, les diré como quedamos:

Primero Iba Tadase, al lado del estaba Yaya, luego seguía Kuukai, después estaba Utau, Nagihiko y Rima le seguían, y al final estaban Zeero e Ikuto, yo estaba entre ellos dos.

La sala aun estaba iluminada, y la gente apenas estaba entrando, mire hacia ambos lados y me encontré con azul y gris. No se para que voltee no era como para encontrarse con algo más o ¿me equivoco? Creo que si me equivoque.

No me había dado cuenta del físico de Zeero, ósea, si se que tiene el cabello color gris, tiene unos ojos color violeta muy lindos, su mirada e intensa y su nariz es perfilada. El realmente es muy guapo.

— Hola, mi nombre es Hanazono Zeero —Me dijo al voltearme a ver, no me había dado cuenta de que lo estaba viendo fijamente. Me sonroje.

— ¡P-Perdón! Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, p-puedes d-decirme A-Amu —Le dije tartamudeando—. _Un momento… ¡¿Desde cuándo tartamudeo así? Oh, vamos Amu, no te alarmes, es solo porque te atrapo mirándolo. Si, solo eso…_—Pensé.

— Entonces dime Zeero —Me sonrió—. ¿Desde cuándo asistes en esta escuela? Nunca te había visto —Me pregunto.

— Hace como dos meses, oye, ¿en qué semestre estas? Yo estoy en el primero. Me faltan 5…

— Yo estoy en el cuarto semestre, al igual que Ikuto, ¿verdad? —Se dirigió hacia Ikuto.

— Si —Gruño Ikuto.

— ¡Woh! Parece que hoy alguien esta de malas —Se burlo Zeero.

— ¡Woh! Y hoy alguien está muy alegre hoy ¿no? —Replico Ikuto— al parecer muy alegre para mi gusto.

— No es mi culpa que tú seas un amargado y yo no

— No soy un amargado —Replico calmado Ikuto, pero en su voz se escuchaba un poco de ira.

— Estas amargado porque no tienes a alguien como Amu… —Dijo burlonamente.

— Zeero, ¡no soy de tu propiedad! —Proteste, no me gustaba que hablara de ese modo acerca de mi.

— No lo decía en ese significado, Amu, me refería a que Ikuto no tiene con nadie con quien hablar —Cambio su tono burlón a uno serio mientras se me dirigía.

— E… — Fui cortada por Ikuto.

— ¡Cállense ya! La película está por comenzar —Tenía razón, las luces ya estaban acabadas y los títulos de las empresas que ayudaron en la producción del film aparecían. Me estremecí en tan solo pensar en que tendría que soportar toda una película de terror sin Rima. No tendría a nadie a quien abrazar mientras tengo miedo, Rima tiene a Nagihiko, él es muy amable así que dejara a Rima abrazarlo si tiene miedo, en cambio yo, estoy sola.

Empezó la película y con ella empezó mi miedo, subí mis pies al cojín del asiento y los cruce, de esa manera no tendría tanto miedo, ¿verdad? Pero aun así las más pequeñas cosas que apareciesen me asustaban. La viejita del manicomio me dio mucho miedo y aunque no hubiese aparecido aun. La había visto en el tráiler. De verdad me daba mucho miedo esta película.

Sentía como cada parte de mi piel se estremecía con tan solo ver unos milímetros de le película, los ruidos de la película y el cine, entonces en una parte de la película apareció creo que la misma viejita pero más tenebrosa que antes. Me asuste mucho y ya no pude soportarlo, me encogí en el asiento mientras me aferraba a mis piernas y ponía mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y piernas. Sentí como dos miradas me miraban fijamente.

— Amu, ¿enserio te dan tanto miedo las películas de terror? —Me susurro Ikuto mientras se acercaba más a mí. No pude contestarle, no tenía palabras para decir un simple "si" — No te preocupes, todo es ficción —Quito el portavasos que estaba entre nosotros y me abrazo.

— ¡¿Eh? —Fue lo que alcancé a decir.

— Ya casi va a acabar la película —Me dijo acariciando mi cabello. ¿Por qué se portaba así conmigo? ¡Apenas lo conozco y ya me anda abrazando! Si, tengo miedo pero no es para tanto. Fruncí el ceño y me aleje de él.

— Gracias, pero ya no tengo miedo —Le dije cortante. Ikuto me miro confuso pero, después su mirada se volvió fría.

— Como quieras.

La película, fue un milagro que no tuviera ningún paro cardiaco durante ella. Ahora teníamos que festejar, así que nos dirigimos, esta vez, a una palapa Dormitorio del Sol para poder platicar, y todo eso pero, como no habíamos traído ningún refresco o botana, Rima, Utau y yo nos ofrecimos a ir a comprarlas, obviamente les pedimos dinero a los chicos. Cuando regresamos, vimos a Yaya y a Zeero peleando.

— ¡No, hay que jugar a las escondidas! —Vocifero Yaya.

— ¡Pero si las escondidas es un juego de _niños_! —Le espeto Zeero.

— ¡Pero es divertido! —Chillo Yaya.

— Yaya-chan, nadie quiere jugar a las escondidas —Dijo Nagihiko calmándola.

— Pero…—volteo a ver en busco de ayuda y entonces, me vio— ¡Amu-chií está de acuerdo en que juguemos a las escondidas! —Todos me voltearon a ver.

— Etto… ¿Qué juegos quieren jugar? —Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

— Yuiki-san quiere jugar a las escondidas y Hanazono-san quiere jugar cualquier juego que no sea ese —Respondió Tadase.

— Zeero dinos que quieres jugar y después votaremos por el que más nos guste, ¿les parece? —Dijo Rima y todos asintieron, incluyéndome.

— Bien Zeero, ¿qué quieres jugar? —Le pregunte.

— A la Botella —Me sonrió pícaramente, esto ocasiono un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas luego me voltee hacia los demás.

— Que es lo que quieren jugar, ¿Las Escondidas o La Botella? —Les pregunte mirándolos.

— La Botella—Dijeron en todos, excepto Yaya, al mimo tiempo como si eso fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

— Lo siento Yaya, Zeero gana —Le dije volteándola a ver, ella hizo un puchero y dijo un pequeño "hmp".

— Muy bien, pero ¿qué versión de la botella vamos a jugar? —Pregunto Kuukai.

— Si, ¿cuál? —Utau le siguió.

— Obviamente la segunda versión —Dijo Ikuto con una mirada picara.

— ¿Hay versiones diferentes? —Me dije confundida.

— Si, Amu, esta la primera versión que es solo verdad y reto, en esta versión si escoges reto, te tienes que ir a un lugar alejado y los demás hacen diez preguntas sin que tu sepas cuales son, te dicen verdad o mentira y tienes que responder verdad o mentira, ya la final de las diez preguntas, ellos te dicen cuales son y se ríen de tus respuestas —Me respondió Rima.

— Si, esa ya la conozco, pero no sabía que existía otra versión —Le aclare.

— La otra versión es para chavos como nosotros, en este juego alguien tiene que girar la botella y si te toca la punta de la botella, tú le mandas al que le toca el final de esta pero, normalmente es darse un beso—La mire confusa y agrego—: Haz de cuenta si te toca la punta o el final de la botella a ti y a alguien más ustedes dos se tienen que besar.

— Pero, ¿y si te toca alguien de tu mismo sexo?

— Es castigo —Dijo simplemente.

— ¿T-Tu ya lo has j-jugado? —Le pregunte temerosa.

— S-Si… e-en s-se-sexto g-grado —Dijo con un gran sonrojo.

— Ah…—Dije desconcertada.

— Muy bien entonces está decidido, ¡jugaremos la segunda versión! —Dijo Kuukai alegremente.

— Si… —Mi mente tardo un poco en procesar la información, pero por fin la procese— ¡¿Eh?

* * *

**_Cissy: Wii! La Botella! xD! La verdad esque siempre quise escribir un Fic en donde jueguen a eso! & Les digo, esto esta inspirado en la vida real! Me recordo cuando en sexto (ahora voy a primero de secundaria) jugamos a la botella! :O! Fue divertido, ya que todo el mundo gritaba cuando nos acercabamos y casi ni nos tocabamos... xD! Asi que fue juego de niños todavia! Ja!Ja!_**

**_Ikuto: o.O Tan pequeña y haciendo esas cosas! ¬¬_**

**_Cissy: Callate! Que tu has de hacer cosas peores!_**

**_Ikuto: Pero tengo 17 =D_**

**_Cissy: ¬¬_**

**_Amu: Bueno, bueno! Cissy-chan~! Sabes? Me gusto este Cap, excepto el final ¬¬, pero en fin, pude Conocer a Zeero =D!_**

**_Ikuto: ¬¬_**

**_Amu: Que? ¬¬_**

**_Ikuto: En el proximo Cap, -sonrie- pasara algo entre nosotros!_**

**_Amu: Bueno o malo? _**

**_Ikuto: Para mi Bueno!_**

**_Amu: D:_**

**_Cissy: Je!Je! Asi que si quieren que le pase algo "malo" a Amu (saben a que me refiero no? xD) Manden un Review! Solo con 9 Reviews bastaran para este Cap! =D Bye~!_**


	4. La Botella

**_Cissy: Bueno, Aqui esta el Cap#4 de ¿PorQue Me Enamore De Ti? Yay! Espero que les Guste! n.n!_**

**_Ikuto: ¬¬_**

**_Cissy: ¿Que?_**

**_Ikuto: NO has puesto suficiente Amuto!_**

**_Amu: Y ¿que? Mejor!_**

**_Cissy: ¬¬ Se supone, Amu, Que deberias de Decir "Ikuto, tiene razón!"_**

**_Amu: ¬¬_**

**_Cissy: Bueno, hagan el Disclaimer~!_**

**_Ikuto&Amu: A Cissy no le pertenece Shugo Chara!_**

* * *

**¿Por Que Me Enamore De Ti? **

**Capítulo IV**

— ¡¿Eh? —Repetí al ver que nadie me prestaba atención y todos estaban formando un círculo en el suelo, obviamente sentados.

— Amu, por favor, no es nada serio, tranquilízate, yo también jugare así que no hay problema —Me dijo Rima, con las palabras que ella acaba de decirme yo debería de estar más o menos tranquila, pero ¡no puedo! Yo no sé besar, aunque ya me han dado mi primer beso, yo no sé besar, solo me he besado una vez y ¡como quieren que sepa besar si solo he besado una vez! Bueno, basta creo que es mucho uso de las palabras "besar", "beso", etc.

Me senté entre Nagihiko y Yaya, al lado de Nagihiko estaba Kuukai, después le seguía Rima, Ikuto, Zeero, Utau, y Tadase, que quedaba al lado de Yaya.

— Muy bien, ¿quien la gira? —Pregunto Kuukai alegremente.

— Yo —Dijo Utau con una sonrisa. Ella giro la botella e hizo que fuera muy rápido, tardo un minuto en parar y paró en seco, como si alguien le hubiese dicho que parara, enfrente de Rima.

— ¡Castigo! —Grito Kuukai.

— Haber… Am… —Utau se quedo pensando un momento, pero después una sonrisa muy, muy ancha se le formo en la cara y sus ojos brillaron— Dale un beso a Nagihiko —Rima y Nagihiko se pusieron rojos.

— P-Pero…—Tartamudeo toda roja.

— Eso no es justo —Repuse, Rima me miro agradecida—, mas bien, no se vale, tiene que ser otro castigo.

— Aparte, Nagihiko no va a querer —Rima lo miro suplicante, Nagihiko quiso hablar pero no pudo.

— Es justo —Dijo Yaya, mirando a Rima divertida, ella sabía, al igual que yo, que Rima de verdad quería ese beso, solo que era muy tímida para decirlo—, que tal si girando la botella le tocaba con Nagihiko, ¿no? Es justo —La mire con una mirada de _Rima-te-matara_ pero, no me hizo caso y ahogo una risa y después me vio con _Me-lo-agradecerá._

— Si, yo igual creo que es justo —Intervino Ikuto, esta vez me enoje. ¡¿Por qué tenía que meterse?

— ¡No se diga mas, ya Rima, besa a Nagihiko! —Exclamó una ansiosa Utau, mientras que Rima se acercaba muy tímidamente hacia Nagihiko y entonces Kuukai empujo a Nagihiko y el se fue de boca hacia Rima y ahí, se dieron el beso. Duro muy poco pero fue gracioso a la primera ya que los dos tenían sus ojos abiertos de la impresión pero, después cerraron sus ojos y el beso duro unos siete u ocho segundos. Fue un beso muy tierno.

— ¡Wah! —Utau, Yaya y yo gritamos a la vez. Me emocione mucho, la verdad es que era la primera vez que veía un beso como ese. Sinceramente me dieron ganas de pasar, aunque no sabía con quien, obviamente me gustaría que Tadase pasara conmigo pero… me daría mucha pena, así que mejor con alguien más, excepto Ikuto.

La botella volvió a girar y esta vez le toco a Kuukai con Zeero, así que toco reto. Pobre Zeero, le había tocado el peor retador del mundo, será divertido.

— Muy bien —Dijo Kuukai sonriendo ampliamente—, Quiero que… ¡Confieses! ¡¿Tú volaste mi balón de soccer? —Dijo muy paranoico. Me decepcione, en realidad todos nos decepcionamos, excepto Ikuto… Creí que iba a poner algo muy gracioso para que Zeero haga pero… Hm, no hizo nada de eso, en realidad fue una niñada eso. Simplemente hubiera ido por otro balón a la tienda de la escuela.

— Erm… —Dijo dudando, pero Kuukai le mando una mirada fuerte— Si…—Dijo rindiéndose.

— ¡Me las pagaras! —Dijo Kuukai con flamas en los ojos. Zeero trago en seco.

— ¡Pero luego! —Espeto Utau— Ahora hay que seguir jugando.

— ¡Yaya gira la botella! —Grito Yaya alegremente y giro la botella.

Iba lento, al principio, pero después fue agarrando velocidad y paro en Utau y Kuukai. Utau le lanzo una mirada furiosa a Yaya y esta solo se encogió de brazos. Pero Utau hizo todo lo contrario que Rima.

— ¡Acabemos con esto! —Y agarro a Kuukai del cuello de su camiseta y lo beso. Todos gritamos "¡Wuuh!". Unos segundo después Kuukai y Utau se separaron los dos muy rojos.

— Sigamos —Dijo Kuukai mirando para cualquier menos en donde estábamos nosotros.

Tadase giro la botella y cayó en Rima y yo. Me alegre de que fuese con una chica y más ella. Ella no sería tan mala conmigo, bueno, eso supongo… Aunque la defendí cuando Utau le dijo que se besara con Nagihiko así que no podía hacerme nada malo.

— Muy bien Amu, tendrás que… —Dijo mirando hacia los chicos y se detuvo en Ikuto. Pensé lo peor. ¡Wow! De verdad desconfió mucho en ella… Pero obviamente en el buen sentido.

— Tendrás que bailar con Ikuto —Dijo Rima con una sonrisa "dulce". Me las pagaras… Enserio, ¡no pensé que fueses así! Yo, que te ayude… Pero bueno… tendré que hacerlo, muy a mi pesar pero, si Ikuto se sobrepasa conmigo… Deseara no haber nacido, aunque… No hay música, ¿Cómo podremos bailar sin música? ¡Je!

— No podemos bailar—Dije aparentemente "aburrida" pero en realidad estaba nerviosa, quería que por la música mi castigo fuese cancelado—, no hay música.

— Yo tengo un vals en mi celular —Pero Utau tuvo que hablar…—, así que si pueden

— Ugh… —Me rendí e Ikuto se paro y me tendió la mano, me sorprendí pero aun así tome su mano.

Empezó el vals e Ikuto puse una mano en mi cintura y me jalo hacia él haciendo que nuestros cuerpos chocaran, le fruncí el ceño y el solo soltó una risita. Después puse mi mano en su hombro y con las otras manos, entrelazadas, las alzamos al aire y empezamos a bailar.

Dimos varias vueltas mientras la música nos guiaba, aun tenia fruncido el ceño. Ikuto no dejaba de apretarme contra él y cada vez que nos separábamos, me juntaba hacia él. De verdad me gusta bailar pero, con el… no. Es muy pervertido y me siento incomoda junto a él.

Cuando termino el baile, nos sentamos y gire la botella. Esta vez me toco a mi con Utau.

— Como que la botella no te quiere, ¿no? —Dijo burlonamente.

— Si…

— Muy bien… Quiero… — Se detuvo y llamo a las demás chicas— Rima, Yaya, ayúdenme—Me sonrió con malicia traviesa y empezaron a cuchichear, después de unos minutos se separaron y me miraron fijamente.

— Quiero que… Le des un beso en la quijada a Tadase —Y ante esas palabras, me sonroje fuertemente.

— O se lo das a Tadase o se lo das a Ikuto —Me dijo Rima.

— Amu-chii, ¿a quién prefieres? —Me dijo Yaya.

— A ninguno de los dos, ¡otro castigo! ¡No importa si es peor que este! —En realidad quería besar a Tadase, pero no de esta forma, ¡y menos a Ikuto! Así que mejor otro reto.

— Bueno, am… quiero que mañana le digas al profesor de geografía que es un gay, ósea la verdad —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Pero, me matara! ¡¿No entiendes que él es un poco especial? Sabes, eres mala, otra cosa —Dije cruzándome de brazos.

— Muy bien, dale el beso en la quijada a Ikuto.

— ¿No que Tadase?

— Ese fue el primero, no lo aceptaste, el segundo fue de Ikuto, tampoco y el tercero fue con el profesor de geo y tampoco, ¿Qué más quieres?

— Lamer el piso estará bien —Dije avergonzada.

— No, eso no funcionara… Dale el beso o sino que el te lo de a ti pero no el la quijada sino en el cuello —Me sonrió malévolamente.

Me petrifique. Nadie en la vida me había dado un beso en el cuello, eso ya era muy, muy pervertido, ¡así que no!

— Tienes que hacerlo —Me dijo muy seria Utau.

— P-pero…

— Ikuto, por favor, párate y dale ese beso en el cuello

— ¡N-no! —Tartamudee.

— Lo siento Amu —Se disculpo Utau, pero no fue una disculpa, disculpa.

— Utau… — Dije antes de que Ikuto se me acercara. Nos quedamos viendo un rato y después agarro mi cabeza y la de ladeo hacia la derecha y lentamente, para mi desgracia, se fue acercando hacia mi cuello y poso sus labios en el. Me estremecí al sentir sus labios en _mi_ cuello. Suaves y cálidos. El beso duro muy poco, se separo un poco y me dio otro beso fugaz y delicado, me estremecí mas, pero, ¡solo era un beso, no varios! Me separe rápidamente de él y alce mi mano para darla un cachetada pero, él la paro a escasos centímetros de su mejilla, me apretó la mano y se fue a sentar con los demás.

— ¡Te paro la mano! —Dijeron Kuukai y Utau al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Hmp! —Les fruncí el ceño y me fui a sentar donde estaba.

— ¡Giren la botella! —Dijo Yaya y vio que nadie la giraba y dijo—: Bueno, yo la giro, ¡pero antes hay que mixtearnos!

— ¿Mixtearnos? —Preguntaron los chicos a la vez.

— Si, mixtearnos—Dijo Yaya

— Ósea que nos revolvamos—Aclaro Utau al ver que no entendían.

— En ingles _mix _significa revolver, entonces pues nosotras decimos mixtear para no decir revolver, ¿entendieron? —Les dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, que en realidad lo era. ¿Quién no iba a saber eso?

— Digamos que es spanglish —Dijimos las tres entre risas y ellos siguieron confusos pero les dio igual.

Nos mixteamos y quedamos: Tadase, Nagi, yo, Ikuto, Yaya, Utau, Rima, Zeero y Kuukai, que quedo al lado de Tadase, pero no importa como hemos quedado, yo ya no quiero jugar, estoy muy cansada y con lo que sucedió menos y aunque ahora este al lado de Ikuto, la botella aun nos puede señalar.

— ¿Por qué te sentaste al lado de mi, _Amu_? ¿Acaso quieres otro beso? —Me dijo seductoramente Ikuto.

— No, me senté aquí para que así la botella no nos señalara —Le sonreí en forma de victoria.

— Todo es posible…—Me susurro en el oído. Me estremecí un poco al sentir su aliento en mi oreja, pero lo ignore, no iba a dejar que el ganara por mucha razón que tuviese.

— Yaya, ya no hay que jugar, estoy muy cansada—Me dirigí hacia ella.

— Porque sabes que tengo razón —Me siguió susurrando Ikuto. Lo seguí ignorando.

— Si, yo igual —Dijo Rima y bostezo.

— Ok, solo uno más, ¿sí? —Nos miro con ojos de perrito, se veía tan tierna así que accedimos, pero si me salía a mi…

Yaya giro la botella y, por suerte y para desgracia mía, la señalo a ella y, a nada más y nada menos, que Tadase. A él se le iluminaron los ojos pero, trato de disimularlo, y eso me confirmo que le gustaba Yaya. Sentí una punzada en mi corazón y cerré mis puños, pero los disimule poniéndolos más suaves.

Yaya se puso colorada pero Kuukai le recordó que tenía que hacerlo, ya que Rima y Utau también lo habían hecho así que, se acerco lentamente hacia Tadase y le planto un beso. No pude soportarlo y baje mi mirada viendo al piso, deshice mis puños y jugué. Su beso tardo 10 segundos y Tadase y Yaya volvieron a sus asientos mientras Rima y yo nos parábamos.

— Bueno, chicos, nos vemos —Dijo Rima mientras se alejaba.

— Adiós —Bostece para disimular mi enojo, y cuando Rima y yo ya nos habíamos alejado, agache mi cabeza.

— ¿Estas bien? —Me pregunto Rima.

— Si, solo que no me lo esperaba —Suspire.

— No te preocupes, Tadase está ciego—Pauso—. Mira, te hare saber la historia de tu futuro—Dijo burlonamente—, Tadase y Yaya empiezan una relación pero Yaya en 6 meses deja a Tadase por otro chico más guapo que él, y Tadase experimenta unos sentimientos raros hacia ti, tu por otra parte, has estado sufriendo todo ese tiempo, entras en depresión y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que eso fuese por su culpa. Superas tu depresión ya que encuentras a alguien mejor que Tadase, esa persona te hace sentir amada, te sientes segura al lado de él, pero no han empezado una relación. Cuando Tadase se da cuenta de que eres feliz con otro se da cuenta de que te ama. Un día el te cita para hablar y se te declara, pero tú lo rechazas y le haces saber todo lo mal que te hizo sentir cuando estaba con y sin Yaya. El final es que el chavo que te hacer sentir amada y segura se te declara, tú lo aceptas, Tadase se reclama el haber sido muy ciego para no darse cuenta de tus sentimientos y Yaya es feliz.

— ¿Y lo gracioso ahí es…?—La mire confusa y burlonamete Si su propósito era hacerme sentir mejor, lo logro.

— Que Tadase perdió la oportunidad de estar contigo por alguien quien no lo valoro, ¿entiendes?

— Algo así —No entendía pero ella trataba de hacerme feliz, lo cual logro pero sin su propósito principal…—, pero gracias, no me alegraste, aunque no fuese con tu propósito, me alegraste.

— Ok —Dijo rendida, sabiendo que yo nunca le entendería a su comedia y mas cuando esta se volvió mas o menos indirecta.

— Oye, ¿Por qué me hiciste bailar con Ikuto? —Cambio mi humor a una enojado y le fruncí el ceño.

— Quería que se hicieran amigos —Me dijo aburrida.

— ¿Bailando?

— Si, es que no se me ocurrió nada más… —Suspiro.

— Hm…

— Bueno, ya, apurémonos, tengo sueño—Cambio el tema.

— Esta bien, pero sabes, si vuelves con un plan para hacernos amigos, me enojare mucho contigo y no te hablare por mucho, mucho tiempo—La amenace mientras ella movía su cabeza arriba y abajo conforme a lo que le decía.

* * *

**_Cissy: Saben, estoy emocionada! Jajaja! El Proximo Cap Sera! Oh! Lo Ame! No hay Momentos Amuto, Por Ahora, pero Sucedera Algo que... Ahh! Bueno, no digo mas o sino... Jajaja!_**

**_Ikuto: No hubo suficientes momentos Amuto, pero el baile estuvo bien..._**

**_Amu: Para mi fueron de sobra... Agh!_**

**_Cissy: ¬¬ Te mereces lo que pasara el Proximo Cap! Sera para Bien! Pero lo Tomaras muy, muy Mal! Jajaja!_**

**_Amu: o.O'_**

**_Ikuto: Bueno, nos tenemos que ir..._**

**_Cissy: Bye~! & Recuerden! 9 Reviews! n.n! Gracias a Tods los que dejaron Reviews! Se los Agradezco, Por Cierto, Amu tiene 15 e Ikuto tiene 17 Años. Amu va en primer Semestre e Ikuto va en Cuarto semestre n.n! Bye~!_**


	5. Martes

_**Cissy: Oh! Gawd! Estoy EMOCIONADA! Este Cap! lo he querido Subir desde, el Domingo Anterior! Ahh! Esque, personalmente, a mi me ENCANTO! Esta Hermoso! & El Final! o.O! Me quede... -Grito de Fanatica Loka-**_

**_Ikuto: -Sonrisa- Sabes, a mi igual me gusto este Cap_**

**_Amu: Entonces a mi no me gustara... Cissy! Tu, Me odias vdd? -Mirada desesperada-_**

**_Cissy: Em... Depende a que le llames Odiar, si te refieres a el porque te junto con Ikuto entonces, si te Odio! Sabes, deberias estar Feliz, Agradeceme de que te quedas con Ikuto & No con TadaGay! (Perdon a las fans de él... Si hay... -.-) _**

**_Ikuto: Entonces Amu, Amara este Cap 8D, Notaron el Sarcasmo? -Sonrisa amplia-_**

* * *

**¿Por Que Me Enamore De Ti? **

**Capítulo V**

Hoy es martes, nos toca Educación Física, mi clase favorita. Es la más fácil y divertida.

— Amu, ¿ya estas lista? —Me dijo Rima entrando a los vestidores de las chicas— El profe dice que si no estas ahí en cinco minutos, tendrás falta

— Si, pero… ¡No quiero ir, hay mucho sol!

— ¡Hay claro que no! —Me jalo hacia afuera.

— Rima… —Agache mi cabeza.

— Hoy vamos a jugar voleibol—Nos dijo el profesor mientras sacaba dos balones.

— ¡No! Hay que jugar basquetbol, ¿si, profesor? —No me gustaba mucho el voleibol, ya que no soy buena en el, prefiero el basquetbol, ahí es donde me destaco mucho.

— No, hoy jugaremos voleibol y la próxima sesión de clases será basquetbol. ¡Muy bien todos a la cancha!

— Lo siento Amu… —Me dijo Rima.

— Por cierto, hoy los de tercer semestre estarán con nosotros en las clases, así que ¡por favor compórtense! —Ja, ja, lo dijo muy serio ya que la otra vez que ellos estuvieron aquí fue un gran desastre.

— ¡Amu, Rima! —Nos llamaron, volteemos y vimos a Utau corriendo hacia nosotras— Que bien, ¿no? ¡Estaremos juntas en la clase de educación física!

— ¡Sí! —Dije, Rima solo asintió con una sonrisa— pero lo malo es que jugaremos voleibol —hice una mueca.

— No te preocupes, tú estarás en mi equipo, ¿sí? Rima, ¡tu también! —Agrego con una sonrisa.

— Esta bien —Dijo Rima, un poco "aburrida" pero en el fondo, ella estaba emocionada.

Los equipos se escogieron y por suerte, bueno más bien, por Utau es que Rima, ella y yo quedamos en el mismo equipo. Utau se peleo con el capitán del equipo para que así nos escogieran a las tres, fue muy gracioso, pero el capitán se asusto con Utau y cambio de lugar con Tadase, que ya nos conoce.

— Bueno, creo que no hare nada… —Le dije a Rima y a Utau.

— ¿Por qué? —Me dijo Utau.

— Porque Tadase está en el equipo y Nagihiko en el contrario… —Le dije.

— Cierto… —Me dijo Utau—, si ellos dos están en equipos contrarios, el balón solo es para ellos dos, a menos de que haya alguien que se atreva a jugar…

— Pero el lado bueno, es de que ¡estas con mi querido primo! —Me dijo Rima.

— Si… Aparte de que no jugare— Le sonreí.

El partido comenzó y los únicos que jugaban eran Tadase y Nagihiko. Los demás trataban de, al menos, tocar el balón y yo, solo me encogía cada vez que el balón pasaba o estaba cerca de mí.

— Vamos Amu, ¡tienes que poner tan siquiera un poco de entusiasmo! —Me grito Utau, desde la otra parte de nuestra sección.

— Lo que pasa, Utau, es que no soy buena en el voleibol y le tengo miedo a la pelota

— Aun así tienes que integrarte, mira como lo hago yo—Me sonrió—. ¡Tadase yo saco!

— Claro Utau-chan—Le sonrió amablemente.

Tadase, le paso el baló a Utau y ella lo agarro ágilmente.

— Wow, no sabía que Utau tenía esos reflejos, pensé que era de esas chicas que no les interesa el deporte… Pero me equivoque, creo que a ella si le gustan… y mucho… —Le dije a Rima mientras veía como Utau se reía como maniaca mientras lanzaba el balón hacia la sección del otro equipo y marcaba puntos una y otra vez.

— Si… ¿No te lo había comentado? —No le conteste, me quede viendo como Utau lanzaba otro saque pero esta vez Nagihiko lo pudo parar y por azares del destino… Erm… Bueno no, lo que pasa es que no se qué paso, pero ahora ellos sacaban...

— ¡Qué bien lo hiciste Utau! —Dijo Rima, alegremente.

— Si, no pensé que fueras buena en el deporte… —Le dije bromeando.

— Solo en algunos… —Capto el mensaje, puso una cara colérica y dijo—: ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Un aura negra la rodeaba. Me fui corriendo de ahí hacia el otro lado de nuestra sección y vi a algunos de cuarto semestre.

_"¡Si aquí están ellos… entonces Kuukai debe de estar por aquí!" **(N/A: Todo lo que este en Cursiva son los pensamientos de Amu, Kay?)**_

Y como si fuese telepatía Kuukai venia hacia mí, junto con Zeero e… Ikuto… Gruñí en mi interior.

— ¿Amu, que hacen aquí? —Pregunto Kuukai.

— ¿Que no es obvio…? Están pescando—Dijo Zeero sarcásticamente.

—Kuukai…—Hablo Ikuto…

— Pero el profesor no esta así que a lo mejor pueden estar pasando el tiempo con los de tercer bimestre—Observo Kuukai en un tono de sabio.

— Entonces porque traemos el uniforme de Educación Física, ¿Oh Gran Sabio?—Le pregunte.

— Naturalmente para estar más cómodos, aparte…—Dijo otra vez en tono sabio.

— Oye, creo que no usaste bien el "naturalmente" —Le interrumpió Ikuto, le mire feo, pero hizo caso omiso de eso.

— ¿Tú crees? —Se confundió— Oye, Amu, ¿lo use correctamente? —Se volteo a verme.

— Em… No lo sé —Le sonreí.

— Creo que estas cosas de sabio no te quedan… —Le dijo Zeero.

— Si —Dijimos Ikuto y yo al mismo tiempo, le lance una mirada fría, el me respondió, le lance otra y para que no me lanzara otra me fui a integrar al partido.

— ¡Hmp! Cobarde —Le alcance a oír, me voltee y le saque la lengua— Aparte de cobarde… infantil… —Sonrió en satisfacción y se volteo a hablar con Kuukai y Zeero.

— ¡Amu!—Alcance a escuchar mi nombre a lo lejos. Era Utau, tenía el balón en sus manos—, ¡Ven, sacas!

— Em… —Fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de que Utau me jalara—Tu me odias ¿no es así?

— ¡Ay! No seas dramática, ¡inténtalo!

— Contigo insistiendo, que mas da… —Dije con la cabeza agachada.

Ya estaba en la punta de la cancha, con el balón en la mano. Me puse en posición de pegarle, mi mano izquierda estaba extendida mientras que sostenía la pelota y mi mano derecha estaba hacia atrás, hecha un puño para así pegarle. Mi pie izquierdo estaba adelante y mi pie derecho atrás. Lance la pelota al aire y moví mi brazo adelante para pegarle, pero… vino el viento y voló la pelota, mi brazo pego con mi cara.

Todos estallaron en risas, voltee a ver Rima y a Utau y vi que ellas estaban rojas, rojas por aguantarse la risa. Kuukai y Zeero también se estaban muriendo de la risa, Ikuto, no… Pero bueno, mejor para mí. Me empecé a reír con los demás y note que alguien me miraba intensamente, sentí una brisa helada y voltee de donde provenía aquella. Ikuto, el era el que me miraba así, me congele con su mirada. ¿Qué había hecho yo para que me mirara así?

— ¡Otra vez! —Le dije al profesor que me observaba boquiabierto.

— ¿S-Segura Hinamori? —Su voz estaba tensa y su cara roja, culpa de la risa contenida…

— Si —Dije determinada mientras me ponía otra vez en posición junto con el balón.

— ¡Vamos Amu! —Gritaron Rima y Utau entre risas.

— ¡Wow, tengo las mejores amigas del mundo! —Me dije sarcásticamente mientras lanzaba el balón. Esta vez sí le pude pegar y se fue hacia la otra sección ocasionando un punto a nuestro favor, mi equipo estallo en aplausos y risas, al parecer mi forma de sacar era graciosa, pero aun así anote un punto.

Seguí sacando hasta que me recibieron el saque, siguieron jugando y ahora le tocaba sacar a Lulu, la supuesta chica más "sexy" del salón. En realidad, ella era fea, a mi parecer, también era boba, vanidosa, egoísta, ególatra y era una zorra. Lo sé, no debo de usar esas palabras pero no había manera mejor para describirla.

Se puso en posición, una posición muy vulgar, pero parece que a los mi salón les pareció atractiva… Bueno da igual. Lulu aventó el balón y le pego, me sentí mal, ella si le pudo pegar a la primera, en cambio yo… Pero bueno, seguí la trayectoria del balón y me di cuenta de que este no cruzo la red, se fue en diagonal hacia el poste que sostenía la red.

Ahí estaban Kuukai, Zeero e Ikuto junto con el profesor. Sonreí al ver que el balón se perdí en su trayectoria.

_"Wow, que buen saque Lulu"_

Pero, ahí estaba Ikuto y justamente cuando sonreí, el balón paso atrás de Ikuto. Él al notar mi "supuesta" sonrisa, me sonrió… de una manera… ¡Arrogante!

— Ahora pensara que me gusta… —Murmure.

— ¿Quién? —Utau apareció de la nada.

— ¡Gah! Me asustaste, ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso Utau!

— Esta bien, ya lo siento… —Agacho la cabeza, pero después la volvió a subir, sus ojos brillando de emoción, también mostraban determinación— Muy bien, dime ¿quién es?

— ¿Quien es quien?

— ¡El que pensara que tu gustas de él! —Grito dando saltos.

— ¡S-Shh! Utau, cállate—Le tape la boca— !Se discreta! N-Nadie va a p-p-pe-pensar q-que yo g-gu-gusto de él, p-p-po-por favor-r-r-r, Utau, que cosas escuchas…

_"¡Tartamudee como una loca! No debí de ponerme nerviosa, es más, para que los nervios, ¿porque estoy nerviosa?"_

— Oh, Amu… Tienes razón… —hizo un puchero, pero se rindió.

— Gracias. ¿Cómo está el partido? ¿Vamos ganando? —Le cambie de tema.

— Amu… — Bufó— Vamos empatados… Eh… no espera, Nagihiko acaba de anotar un punto, vamos perdiendo por un punto.

— Oh…

— Bueno, era de esperarse, Nagihiko muy bueno en los deportes —Dijo Rima, que estaba al lado de mi. Pegue un salto y grite.

— ¡Ahh! ¿Por qué hoy todo el mundo aparece de la nada?

— Porque hoy estas muy distraída… —Dijo Rima, muy aburrida— Mira, te toca.

— ¿Eh? — "_¿Qué me tocaba hacer?_ _Rima, a veces no te entiendo…"_ — ¿Qué cosa? — Dije en voz alta.

— ¡Que es tu turno de sacar! —Me grito.

— Esta bien… —Le hice un puchero y me fui a la esquina, un compañero mío, me paso el balón, lance el balón, pero me como me dolía el brazo, le pegue con poca fuerza y ni siquiera cruzo la malla. Se empezaron a reír.

— ¿Qué? Me duele el brazo—Me enoje pero después me empecé a reír. Fui donde estaban las chicas, estaban hablando con unos chavos, creo que eran Kuukai y los demás.

— ¡Qué bien lo hiciste Amu! —Me dijo Kuukai con una sonrisa burlona.

— Mejor que tu si—Le saque la lengua.

— No es bueno mentir Amu—Utau se metió.

— El empezó…

— Ya, ¡por Dios! Dejen de hacer eso, ¡parecen Yaya!

— ¡Rima!

— ¿Que, Tadase? —Rima entrecerró los ojos— ¿Desde cuándo estas acá?

— Desde… Desde siempre… —Miro hacia el otro lado con un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

— Fue por la mención de Yaya, ¿no? —Le pregunto Utau, mientras agarraba su cara y hacia que voltease.

_"¡Por favor! Di que no…"_

— ¡N-No! —Tartamudeo.

_"Ese "no" no pareció muy convincente… Tadase…"_

— Si, que si… Tadase, dilo, ¿sí? ¡Acepta que te gusta Yaya! —Le espeto Rima de una manera muy, muy calmada.

_"Rima, ¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto? Se supone que las amigas se deben de ayudar… Y esto… Me… duele…"_

— No voy a aceptar algo que no es cierto

— Tadase, ya todo el mundo sabe que te gusta Yaya…—Rima volvió a hablar otra vez muy calmada.

— Esta bien, me gusta Yaya, ¿algún problema? —Sentí como el mundo me caía abajo. Tadase por fin había aceptado que le gustaba Yaya. Ya lo sospechaba pero, creo que siempre lo negué.

_"Sí, creo que siempre lo he estado negando"_

— ¡Mucho! —Dijo Utau, quería decir algo ya que me miro pidiéndome permiso.

_"No… Utau, el no tiene la culpa."_

Le dije no con la mirada, sabía que quería decirle sobre mis sentimientos, pero yo era la única que podía hacer eso, además, ¿para qué hacerlo si no me corresponde? Eso solo me causaría dolor.

— Sabes que Yaya te dejaría por cualquier otro chico, ¿no? —Intervino Rima muy seria.

_"Lo mismo que me dijo la otra vez…"_

— Lo sé—Se veía tenso, muy tenso. La atmosfera era tensa —Pero se supone que son amigas de Yaya, ¿no?

_"Yaya y Tadase, por mucho que me duela, deberían estar juntos…"_

— Si, lo somos pero, también somos amigas de…—Me dirigió su mirada sin que nadie lo notara.

_"__Quiere decirlo… Otra vez…"_

— Tadase ¡se llevan dos años físicamente!—Rima cambio el tema.

_"¡Gracias!"_

— ¡Y cuatro mentalmente! —Le completo Utau.

_"Rima, Utau, eso es cierto pero, deben de dejar que ellos estén juntos… Por favor…"_

— ¿Y que tiene? ¡Tsukiyomi-san y Amu se gustan y se llevan dos años!

_"¡¿Me gusta Ikuto? ¡¿Quién rayos dijo eso?"_

— ¿Eh? —Dijimos Ikuto y yo a la vez.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Gah! ¡¿Quién dijo eso? —Le grite.

_"¡Lo matare, seguro que mate al que comenzó eso!"_

— Nadie, lo note cuando le estabas sonriendo y él te devolvió la sonrisa.

_"Cuando el balón se cruzo… ¡AHH! No es cierto! Bueno si, pero... Ah...!"_

— ¡Pero! ¡Esa sonrisa no fue para él, fue porque me burle de Lulu! —Mire a Ikuto con llamas en los ojos— ¡Ikuto dile algo!

— ¿Qué le tengo que decir? Que piense lo que sea, a mi no me gustas.

_"Gracias… Me salvaste…"_

— Gracias… —Suspire— ¿Ves? —Me dirigí a Tadase.

— Da igual, digan lo que digan, me declarare a Yaya…

_"¡Hik! Mi corazón, mi cabeza… "_

— Estas perdiendo a alguien muy valioso, ¿sabes?—Rima le djo pero, ahora con una mirada triste sustituyendo a la seria.

— Yaya, es la única persona valiosa para mí…—Y con eso, el soleado día se desvaneció en frente de mis ojos, mientras que el aire rosaba sobre mi rostro, demostrándome que caía.

* * *

**_Cissy: 8D! Al Fin! Al Fin Puse Mi Cap#5! Aaah! Estoy Tan Feliz! No hubo Momentos Amuto's, pero! Tampoco Hubo Tadamu's, Aparte, -sonrie malevolamente- AMU YA SE DIO CUENTA DE A TADASE LE GUSTA YAYA! YAY!_**

**_Amu: -Sentada en un rincon, llorando-_**

**_Ikuto: Ves? Te dije -Sonrisa Amplia-_**

**_Cissy: Espero que les haya gustado este Cap! 8D _**

**_Ikuto: R&R!_**


	6. Plan

_**Cissy: Primero que nada! Tengo que pedirles una Disculpa! No pude actualizar ayer PORQUE estaba haciendo una "Tesis" bueno, no, pero es un Research Paper de la Plants... u,u Aparte hice una apuesta con un amigo, La apuesta era que si yo hacia tan siquiera 8 temas (son 9...Que son faciles solo la Flojera me detuvo... Grr!) Ayer me daba un te Lipton Pero si yo no lo acababa yo le daba una Coca o Un Te Lipton =D, Pero por azares del destino, la Campu me llamo mas de lo debido & no pude hacerlo... -.- Asi que ahora le debo la Coca u,u. **_

**_Ikuto: Sabes, deberias de dejar de apostar... No eres buena en ello_**

**_Amu: Si... Aparte te desconcentras de tu tarea!_**

**_Ikuto: & Tambn de Lo mas IMPORTANTE!_**

**_Amu&Cissy: Que cosa?_**

**_Ikuto: EL FIC! _**

**_Amu: -Gota estilo anime-_**

**_Cissy: TIENES RAZON! Asi que ahora... Con el Fic;D_**

* * *

**¿Por Que Me Enamore De Ti? **

**Capítulo VI**

_"She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_Whenever she walks by"_

_"¿Dónde estoy? ¿__Qué fue… lo que paso…?"_

Imágenes borrosas aparecieron en mi mente, lo único que distinguía era a un chico rubio.

_"Yaya, es la única persona valiosa para mí…"_

_"And you can't see me the way you want her_

_But your everything to me"_

Mi corazón me dolía, mis ojos me ardían por contener las lágrimas, la angustia y decepción me invadían el cuerpo.

_"¡¿Dónde estoy?"_

Abrí mis ojos de golpe.

— ¿Amu? ¡Ahh! ¡Qué bien que ya estas mejor! —Utau me abrazo muy fuertemente, le devolví el abrazo entre sofocos.

— Ya era hora—Dijo Rima que estaba al lado de mi, sentada en una silla, mientras me sonreía.

— Amu, ¿por qué lloras? —Me pregunto Utau mientras que ella se secaba las lágrimas.

_"I just want to show you_

_She don't even know you"_

— ¿Eh? —Recorrí mi cara con los dedos y estos estaban fríos, me fui acercando a mis ojos y note lagrimas cayendo lentamente— Lo siento, no me di cuenta que estaba llorando—Le conteste con la verdad.

— Te afecto mucho, ¿no?, ¡Amu, de veras lo siento! —Utau me volvió a abrazar.

— ¿Cuándo se confesara? —Mi voz fue apenas un murmullo, pero Rima logro escucharme y respondió.

— Este viernes, sino se puede debido a las clases de Yaya, será otro día

— O-oh…—Murmure— B-Bueno, espero que les vaya bien pero, principalmente que Yaya acepte los sentimientos de Tadase—Al principio tartamudee pero, me puse firme, no quiero volver a sentir tristeza, si de verdad me gusta Tadase, lo dejare estar con Yaya, no quiero arruinarles la relación o mi nuestra amistad.

_"Sh__e's never gonna love you_

_Like I want to"_

_"No quiero hacer eso"_

— Eres muy gentil Amu… ¡Tadase es tan ciego! —Utau me saco de mi transe.

— Lo sé, ¿Cómo no se puede dar cuenta de tus sentimientos Amu? Ósea, sin ofender, eres muy obvia—Rima, al decir lo último abrió mucho sus ojos y su boca al pronunciarlo.

_"And you just see right through me_

_If you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble_

_Instead of just invisible"_

— Gracias… creo… —La mire confusa hasta que algo me lleno de dudas la cabeza— ¿Quién me trajo hasta la enfermería? —Me dirigí hacia nadie en especial. Escuche unas risa salir de la boca de Utau, y Rima solo me miraba divertida.

— ¿Segura que quieres saber? —Me dijo Rima, ahogando una risa.

— ¿Hay algo malo en saberlo? —Incline un poco mi cabeza.

— Para ti si—Replico Utau con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

— Ugh… ¡Ya díganme quien fue el que me trajo hasta aquí! —Les grite, y al parecer fuerte ya que se retorcieron del dolor mientras hacían muecas.

_"There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through_

_She's never gonna see the light_

_No matter what you do"_

— Esta bien, está bien… ¡Rayos, gritas muy fuerte! —Me gruño Utau.

— ¡Y muy chillón! —Le siguió Rima.

—Da Igual, ¡ahora díganme! —Las mire severamente. SI cambiaban el tema así como lo estaban haciendo, el que me trajo debió de haber sido alguien no muy agradable…

— Si, si…—Rima ahora estaba aburrida— Utau, ya dile—Pero su modo anterior regreso.

— B-Bueno, —Tartamudeo al tratar de contener la risa pero, no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo y se echo a reír a carcajadas, cuando hubo terminado, me miro, aun divertida— El que te trajo fue Ikuto—Volvió a reírse.

— Aja, ya dime la verdad… —Le dije cortante.

_"And all I think about_

_Is how to make you think of me_

_Everything that we could be"_

_"¡Como si Ikuto, me hubiese cargado desde la cancha hasta la enfermería!_

— Es la verdad Amu, Ikuto te trajo hasta aquí—Me dijo Rima con el ceño fruncido— ¿Por qué no lo crees? Ikuto no es tan malo como dices.

— Rima, deja de decirme cosas de Ikuto… No sé porque te empeñas en hacerme amiga de él, cuando lo único que quiere es lo opuesto, al igual que yo.

_"I just want to show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you_

_Like I want to"_

— Cuando te atrapo antes de que cayeras al suelo, el se veía muy preocupado—Me dijo Utau con una sonrisa gentil— El aunque sea vea frio en el exterior es en verdad gentil y lindo —Su sonrisa gentil se esfumo y me miro con el ceño fruncido —. No lo juzgues a la primera.

— No lo juzgo a la primera, ya lo he tratado lo suficiente para saber que es un pervertido —Me cruce de brazos.

_"And you just see right through me_

_If you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble_

_Instead of just Invisible"_

—Pervertido, si, pero es una buena persona…—La sonrisa de Utau volvio a aparecer en su cara.

— Parece como si estuvieras enamorada de él —Le dije.

— ¿Celosa? —Me miro con una sonrisa ancha y ansiosa.

— ¿Esperas que me enamore de el cómo tu? —Le replique.

— No, bueno tal vez —Rima y ella se rieron por lo bajo—, y no estoy enamorada de él, lo que pasa es que él y yo, junto con Kuukai nos conocemos desde pequeños y yo lo quiero como un hermano.

_"Like shadows in a fainted light_

_Oh we're invisible"_

— Aja… —Bufo Rim a.

— Enserio Rima, tuya sabes quién me gusta —Le grito.

— ¿Quién? — Dijo Kuukai entrando a la enfermería.

— ¡N-Nadie! —Utau tartamudeo mientras se ponía roja.

— ¡Anda Utau! Dime quien... —Kuukai hizo una cara de perrito mientras se acerca a la cara de Utau, ella, obviamente, se ponía cada vez mas roja.

— ¡N-no! —Grito mientras golpeaba a Kuukai con su puño— ¡Respeta el espacio personal! —Le dijo de una manera atemorizante.

_"I just want to look in your eyes_

_and make you realize"_

— Las chicas enamoradas son peligrosas… —Escucha decir vagamente a Rima.

— Si… —Concorde con Rima.

— Amu, ¿ya te sientes mejor? —Me pregunto Kuukai poniendo una mano en mi frente.

— ¡Kuukai, no seas tonto! No tengo fiebre —Le dije juguetonamente mientras quitaba su mano de mi frente.

— Pero, cuando te desmayaste estabas roja—Dijo preocupado.

— ¿Enserio? —Me dirigí a las chicas.

— Si —Dijeron a la vez.

— Tal vez del enojo…—Murmuro Rima y la mire diciendo _Cállate_.

— ¿Dónde está Nagihiko? —Le pregunte a Kuukai, sabiendo que si preguntaba "¿Dónde están los demás?" me respondería algo sobre Tadase, Yaya e Ikuto.

— Distrayendo a la maestra, es que no me dejaban salir del salón, así que… —Me sonrió divertidamente, no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Kuukai era de esas personas que te hacen sonreír y reír en los momentos difíciles— Ikuto y Zeero estarán aquí en cualquier momento también, junto con Nagihiko.

— ¿No que había clases y estaba distrayendo a la maestras? —Pregunto Rima refiriéndose a Nagihiko.

— ¿Quién dijo que me tenía que quedar? —Dijo Nagihiko entrando a la sala, al lado de él, estaban Ikuto y Zeero. No pude evitar sonreír al ver a Zeero, me había caído bien.

— ¡Amu! —Zeero grito y me sonrió.

— ¿Amu-chan, como sigues? —Me pregunto Nagihiko entrando.

— Muy bien, gracias Nagi —Le sonreí.

— Veo que sigues mejor—Escuche decir a alguien al lado de mi.

— ¿Eh? —Era Ikuto— Ah… S-Si, sigo m-m-mejor, em… Utau me c-conto que t-tú me trajiste hasta a-aquí —Pause, no quería seguir hablando, tenía mucha vergüenza, y el tartamudeo no me ayudaba a ocultarlo—, G-Gracias…— Murmure con la cabeza abajo.

— Perdón, pero no te escuche —Ikuto en vez de decir "No te preocupes, no fue nada" decidió de molestarme, y lo logro. ¡Esa sonrisa suya en su cara como me molesta!

— Si no quieres las gracias solo dímelo —Le dije secamente causando que su sonrisa de superioridad desapareciera y que Kuukai y Zeero hicieran un "Uh…". Ikuto bufo.

— Cuida lo que dices, —pauso un momento y en su cara se volvió a ver esa sonrisa— y por cierto, te recomiendo que dejes de comer tanto, pesas mucho.

— ¡Nadie te pidió que me llevaras! —Le grite.

— Bueno, creo que ya es hora de se vayan—Dijo Utau antes de que Ikuto replicara algo.

— Si, la señorita Hoshina tiene razón—Dijo la enfermera entrando—, al igual que usted, señorita Hinamori, ¿ya se siente mejor no? —Asentí pero, a mi pesar, ya que fue puro reflejo, en realidad no me quería ir, quería perder más clases— Entonces ya puede irse —Me sonrió gentilmente y se fue a sentar a su despacho.

**…**

_"I just want to show you_

_She don't even know you"_

— Rima —Le dije ya una vez en el dormitorio. Tenía que hacer algo, no para separarlos pero para saber si tenía sentimientos hacia mí, no importa como sean.

— Mande —me dijo mientras tomaba un vaso de agua del frigo bar.

_"Y la mejor manera de hacer eso, es dándole celos, pero… ¿con quién?"_

De pronto mi cerebro se prendió, pero… _él_, no era a quien me refería pero, Tadase sospechaba que me gustaba. Todo lo contrario.

_"Baby let me love you_

_Le me want you"_

— ¿Ta-Tadase aun cree que me gusta Ikuto? —Me sonroje fuertemente, ni idea el porqué.

— S-Si—Se ahogo pero logro responder entre tosidos.

— Ah… —_"Es ahora o nunca"_— S-sabes, creo que no debo de ocultarlo más—Mi sonrojo no desaparecía— Ikuto me gusta —Dije con la cabeza agachada.

— ¿Escuche bien? —Me pregunto Rima con cara de pocos amigos.

— Si, aparte, ¡porque me miras así! ¿Eso es lo que querías no? —Levante la cabeza para que se viese más real.

Lo siguiente, no me lo esperaba. ¡Rima se estaba muriéndose de la risa!

— ¡Rima! —La mire enojada.

— ¿Q-Q-Que? — Trato de aguantarse la risa y la mire peor— L-Lo siento A-Amu, es que fue muy de repente. Amu, si lo que quieres es darle celos Tadase, adelante, pero, ¿no que no querías interferir?

— Si, pero lo único que quiero saber es que tipo de sentimientos tiene Tadase hacia mí, él siempre ha sido, frío y ciego hacia mis sentimientos—Agache mi cara, pero cuando sentí las lagrimas amenazando salir, la levante rápidamente y con determinación en los ojos— Acompáñame, acompáñame al dormitorio de Kuukai e Ikuto, por favor.

— Esta bien —Dijo en un suspiro.

**…**

_"And you just see right through me_

_If you only knew me"_

— Hola—Le dije a Kuukai en la puerta—, ¿podemos pasar? Necesito hablar con Ikuto.

— ¿Con Ikuto? —Me miro como loca, él sabía que no me caía bien Ikuto, así que era normal que me viera así— ¿Amu, segura que te sientes bien? —_"Paciencia, Amu, paciencia"_.

— Si, ahora, ¿podemos pasar? —Rima contesto por mí— Mas bien, ¿Ikuto está? No queremos haber venido en vano— Se estaba impacientando.

— Si, adelante…—Nos miro raro, otra vez— Ikuto, te buscan.

— ¿Quién? — Respondió una voz ronca, seguí esa voz y me encontré con alguien acostado boca arriba en una cama, con una almohada encima de su cabeza, se quito la almohada y levanto la cabeza. Al momento de vernos, sonrió con burla— ¿Qué quieren?

— ¿Podrías ser un poco más educado? — Le espete.

— Es mi dormitorio, hago lo que sea—Me sonrió con sorna.

— Da igual, tengo algo que pedirte—Le dije secamente y Rima jalo de mi manga para decirme algo al oído, tuve que agacharme para poder escucharlo.

— Si quieres que haga lo que quieres que haga, ¡se un poco más educada! —Me susurro y suspire, tenía razón.

— ¿Y bien? —Dijo Ikuto, un tanto impaciente.

— ¿Lo harás? —Me alegre. Ikuto no podía ser tan malo, aquí estaba la prueba, ni siquiera le había dicho cual era el favor y ya estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

— Nunca dije que lo haría—Me miro como idiota. Todos los puntos que ahora llevaba, se esfumaron…

— Pero… ¡Ni siquiera te dije que es lo que harás! —Le grite.

— Es por eso que no lo hare, ¿cómo hare algo que no se qué es? —Hice mi mano en un puño… Sus razones eran… tan estúpidas.

— Da igual, te diré de que trata…

— Bueno, entonces, como no quieren que este aquí… me voy…—Kuukai me interrumpió. Me olvide por completo de él.

— No Kuukai, quédate, necesitaremos un testigo—Le dije.

— ¿Enserio? —Sus ojos brillaron como los de un niño a quien le compran un helado o un nuevo juguete.

— Si —Asentí mientras le sonreía— Bueno, sigamos… Em… —De pronto me sentí nerviosa, lo que iba a ser era muy similar a confesarse. _"Sé que es de mentiras pero, no puedo dejar de sentirme… nerviosa"_ — Eh….

— Lo que Amu, quiere decir es que si fingirías ser su novio para darle celos a Tadase.

_"We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble_

_Instead of just Invisible"_

— ¡Rima! —Lo dijo tan directo que mis mejillas se encendieron de volada, pude sentir el ardor recorrer mi cara y más cuando vi las caras que pusieron Ikuto y Kuukai. Los dos tenían sus ojos muy abiertos por la impresión, pero después de un rato Kuukai se volteo a ver a Ikuto que ahora el tenia una sonrisa presumida en su cara.

— Tanto me deseas Amu, ¿tanto deseas estar junto a mí que te inventas todo lo de Tadase?

— ¡N-No, n-no invente lo de Tadase! —Le grite aun con mis mejillas rojas.

— ¿Ósea que si me deseas? — _"idiota"_.

— ¡Tampoco! —Le espete.

— ¿Entonces porque vienes a mi? —Ahora se expresión era seria.

— Porque Tadase piensa que me gustas y-

— Así que eso piensa… —Ahora su expresión demostraba diversión.

— Déjame terminar… —Le fruncí el ceño— Bueno, como Tadase piensa que me gustas y que tu también gustas de mi, quiero darle celos, no para arruinar su relación, sino para saber cuáles son sus sentimientos hacia mi —Ikuto estaba a punto de preguntar algo pero, me adelante sabiendo que era lo que iba a preguntar— Recurrí a ti porque pues sencillamente Tadase piensa eso, aparte, creo que sería mejor con alguien a quien Tadase no conoce bien para que así sea más creíble, porque con Kuukai… no sería… creíble —_"Aparte Utau me mataría"_— Nagihiko… tampoco… —_"Rima igual que Utau, me mataría, aun sabiendo que fuese mentira"_— Entonces… ¿Me ayudas? — Se quedo pensando un tiempo, no tenía expresión en su cara pero, como era de esperarse, la sonrisa volvió a su cara.

— Solo si lo hago a mi modo—Me sonrió y me dije _"En mi vida"_. Si lo hacía a la manera de Ikuto… ¡Pervertido! —Es la única manera, sino… no lo hare, tú decides.

— Rima, ¿tú qué dices? —Le pregunte en voz baja.

— Como tú quieras pero, mira, si yo quisiera darle celos a alguien que me gusta, y si la persona con quien le daré celos a la persona que me gusta me dice que acepta pero, bajo una condición, lo aceptaría, ya que no hay nadie más con quien darle celos — Me miro divertida mente y agrego—: Hazlo, así tendrás oportunidad de conocerlo —Me sonrió gentilmente. Si Rima decía que si… Entonces, esta bien.

— Acepto —Le dije a Ikuto.

— Entonces, bajo el poder que me concede este dormitorio ¡los declaro marido y mujer! —Kuukai se empezó a reír y no pude evitar reírme, estaba feliz, por fin sabría cuales son los sentimientos de Tadase. Lo único que espero es que nada salga mal.

_"She can't see the way your eyes_

_Ligh up when you smile"_

* * *

**_Cissy: Oh! Estoy Tan Emocionada! Espero que Hayan Notado que Puse la Cancion de Invisible de Taylor Swift no? Bueno, Fijense en la Letra & Me Dicen Si Notaron ahi Un Kutau Si? ^^ Tambn Me Dicen si la cancion Daba Efecto u Algo si? =D _**

**_Amu: ò.Ó_**

**_Ikuto: o.O... =D_**

**_Amu: PORQUE ME TUVISTE QUE HACER ESO? QUE TE HICE?_**

**_Cissy: Tu Nada, Peach-Pit Si... u,u Por eso hago esto =D Pero Bueno... Espero que les Guste! _**

**_Ikuto: Mande Reviews si quieren verme a Mi & a Amu JUNTOS & Una muerte Fea Para Tadase =D_**

**_Amu: Tadase! ;-; _**

**_Ikuto: ¬¬ Esta bien... Maden Reviews Si quieren Verme a Mi & a Amu JUNTOS, FELICES & Sin TADASE... UGH!_**

**_Amu: Aun asi... ;-;_**

**_Cissy: =D R&R's!_**

**_Amu: Me Ignoran... -.-_**


	7. ¡Zeero!

**Akira-Chan; Les quiero pedir una Disculpa! T_T Es que tuve un Bloqueo HORRIBLE! Espantoso, fue el peor bloqueo que tengo hasta ahora y para colmo! Vengo con uds con un capitulo de Mier... ¬.¬ pff, Bueno, lo bueno es que el proximo capitulo es mejor xD, Y lo bueno es que lo subire ahora, ya lo tenía, pero saben? Mi internet esta Loco! D= Si, loco, tiene un horario para venir, llega exactamente a las 5:30 de la tarde, no esta en TODA la mañana! Eso es raro... Debería de estar siempre. Pero ya iremos con los tipos esos para que lo arreglen, y ahora estoy con miedo a que se vaya! T_T Pero bueno, antes de que se vaya subire el cap. Otra vez, lo siento! **

**Otra cosa; xD Cambie mi nick, eh, bueno lo cambiare todavia pero xD, Da igual. Ahora sere Akira-Chan :k**

**Capítulo VII**

El director de la escuela, había entrado al salón a darnos una noticia al parecer era importante ya que su cara tenía una expresión seria.

— Muy bien alumnos, escuchen. La maestra de geografía renuncio por motivos personales y hoy tendrán a un nuevo profesor.

Después de que el profesor dijo eso, todos empezaron a cuchichear sobre eso, muchos le reclamaron y algunas compañeras mías empezaron a llorar. '_No es para tanto…'_ pensé un poco aburrida, y era la verdad, no era para tanto llorar.

— Era muy gentil con nosotros, no se debió ir— Escuche a decir a una compañera de atrás. Si, es cierto, ella era una buena persona pero no era buena maestra que digamos…, casi no hacíamos nada en su clase, creo que es eso lo que les molesta. Tal vez, esta vez tengamos a un profesor que si nos sepa enseñar.

Los murmullos se volvieron más ruidosos y el director estaba impacientándose.

— ¡Silencio!—Nos grito y todo el mundo empezó a callarse poco a poco. Cuando ya todos estuvimos callados él se dirigió hacia la puerta, que estaba abierta, y entro un hombre como de unos cuarenta años, era ancho, moreno y que, sinceramente, caminaba como mujer.

— Buenas días, mi nombre es Michael Longsworth y como el director ya les dijo, yo impartiré la clase de geografía—Su voz era un poco afeminada y abría mucho la boca para hablar, creo que se le dificultaba un poco el japonés.

— Profesor Michael, ¿está casado? — Le pregunto Rima con su típico tono aburrido, pero esta vez tenía una sonrisa, casi como la Ikuto, en sus labios. Eso quería decir que era un insulto.

— ¡Rima! —Le susurre casi, casi gritando— No está bien que hagas eso, es su primer día… Pobre…

—…cedido —Alcance a escuchar al profesor.

— ¿Qué? No me agrada el tipo, tiene algo raro—Me respondió mientras miraba con recelo al profesor Michael.

— Señorita, le repito "Me Divorcie y ha sido la mejor cosa que me sucedido"—Respondió con una sonrisa sínica, nos cacho. Supo que Rima y yo estábamos hablando.

— ¿Tiene hijos? —Le pregunto otro con una mirada pervertida y maliciosa, no como si le gustara el profesor, quien era horrible, sino que pues… el lado pervertido era… Em… ósea, que si alguien pudo tener sexo con él, ósea que fue un insulto pervertido.

— Gracias a Dios no—Respondió serenamente. _"¿Entonces para que decidió ser maestro?" _Le quise preguntar, pero para ser su primer día creo que es muy feo hacer eso, aparte, Rima ya le había preguntado algo feo. — Bueno, le director me dio una lista de lo que han estado viendo en el año y hoy tocaba un nuevo tema, ¿no?

— Pero señor, aun tenemos más preguntas que hacerle—Dijo un compañero.

— ¡Cállese la boca, que estoy hablando!—Le espeto el Profesor Michael.

— Pobre, ¿no? No se sabe defender —Me susurro Rima sarcásticamente.

La clase ya había acabado y fue la más aburrida que he tenido en mi vida. ¡Apuesto a que todos en el salón opinan lo mismo! Ni siquiera era una clase y la mayoría del salón estaba durmiendo… No me imagino como estaríamos en una clase de verdad.

Ahora nos tocaba un receso de quince minutos, durante ese tiempo nosotras nos íbamos al jardín que había cerca de un lago que hay en el colegio. Si, como ya había dicho antes, este colegio es muy grande, es casi como un hotel, pero con lagos.

— Rima, acompañe por un juego, ¿sí? —Le rogué y Rima dio un suspiro muy largo. Rima es de las que si ya se sentaron, no hay nada que las pare, a menos que sea importante.

— Ahora, ¿Amu? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste cuando veníamos de camino…? Siempre es lo mismo...

— Es que ahora se me antojo… —Jugué con mis dedos con la cabeza agachada. Rima sonaba muy irritada pero después su en su cara se formo un sonrisa. Algo estaba detrás de aquella sonrisa.

— Sí, claro que te acompaño— Ok…

Algo raro hay aquí. En primera, Rima siempre, siempre está irritada cuando le digo eso, y claro, me acompaña pero después de tanto rogar..., en segunda, hablo con una muy dulce voz más de lo normal… que… daba miedo.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería de la escuela estaba llena, como siempre. Todos iban a comprar jugos, fruta o su almuerzo. No era raro ya que muchas veces, por la tarea que dejaban, que era mucha, a veces las personas no acababan y la hacían durante el receso y no tenían tiempo para comer. ¿Cómo lo sé? Me ha pasado… Muchas veces. No es que siempre lo haga, pero a veces me distraen muchas cosas…

— ¿Qué tal te pareció el nuevo profesor, Amu? —Me pregunto Rima mientras le daba una mordida al sándwich que había comprado y nos sentábamos en una mesa cercana.

— Creo que será… ¿buen profesor? No lo sé—Me encogí de hombros—. ¿Todavía tienes hambre? Ves, por eso te dije que debíamos ir a la cafetería —Le esboce una sonrisa burlona— Me debes una.

— Lo que pasa, Amu, es que tengo mis razones para venir aquí, y no, no hablo del sándwich hablo de otra persona— Agrego eso ultimo porque, bueno…, iba a decir eso—.

— Ah… Nagihiko, ¿no? —La empecé a molestar y rápidamente volteo su cara con leve sonrojo en su cara.

— ¡N-no! Hablo de otra persona… — Su voz se quebró al principio pero después se volvió firme con tono de burla.

— ¿De quién? — Rima a veces es rara. Cambia de humor a cada rato no es normal, ella es bipolar, sí, eso es.

— Pronto lo notaras, ¿bueno dime que harás con Ikuto?

— E-eh… Huh… N-n-no se… — Me quede helada. Era cierto, que hare ahora que "soy su novia".

— ¿Y lo que harás es…? — Rima se estaba impacientando, mala señal, aun así ¡no tengo que decir, ni que hacer! — Bueno, pronto sabrás que hacer —Soltó una risilla, mala, mala señal. ¡Algo malo esta por pasar! —. ¡Kuukai, aquí!

— ¿Kuukai? —Empecé a buscar a Kuukai, lo encontré… pero… Ikuto estaba con él, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y él me sonrió con burla. Idiota.

— Ah… Hola, ¿Cómo está la nueva "señora Tsukiyomi"?

— ¡K-kuukai! No lo grites… — Le susurre jalándole la oreja. Enserio, el debe de aprender a ser discreto.

— Ahora me rechazas, Amu-_koi_, pensé que me amabas… — Hizo una mueca de dolor y tristeza —obviamente falsa—, pero sus ojos no estaban tristes mostraban diversión y burla.

— ¡Nunca!

— ¿Pero entonces que era lo que me habías dicho ayer?

— No dije nada que te haya hecho entender eso, si lo entendiste es porque tienes retraso mental o estas muy urgido, idiota — Le saque la lengua como niña pequeña. ¡¿Cuándo le había dicho que lo amaba? Nunca y aun así el lo dice.

— Vamos, ya tranquila, era una broma

— Kuukai… ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando este —señale a Ikuto— me está molestando? Aparte —agregue más calmada— tu lo empezaste.

— Si, si, lo siento —Alzo sus dos manos en forma de defensa mientras en su cara se formaba una cara una sonrisa de disculpa.

— Bueno, ¿Cuándo inician?

— ¿A qué te refieres Rima?

— Ella se refiere que si cuando empezamos a fingir ser novios…

— Ya lo sabía, no soy retrasada — Lo mire a los ojos molesta.

— Nunca dije que lo fueras… —Me respondió descaradamente. Lo detesto, nadie me había hablado así.

— ¿Cuándo?

— No lo sé, Rima. No lo sé — Me estaba impacientando.

— Que tengas problemas amorosos no significa que tengas que espetarme.

— ¿Te espete? Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

— Sí, sí, bueno ¿Cuándo? —No me hizo caso y ahora la pregunta iba dirigida a Ikuto. Rayos.

— No lo sé, cuando la niña lo diga, ¿no?

— ¡No soy ninguna niña! Que sea dos años menor que tú, no significa que sea una niña.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes mi edad? Ah, sí, claro, como no me di cuenta —Sacudió su cabeza lentamente, como cuando uno comete un error, pero obviamente ese "movimiento" de cabeza era falso—, ¡que tonto soy!

— ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta?

— Amu no debiste responder eso—Escuche a Rima susurrar. No le hice caso y dirigí mi atención a Ikuto.

— Si, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que, como estas muy enamorada de mí, buscaste toda la información acerca de mí — Puso su sonrisa burlona, pareciera que la tuviese pegada a su rostro.

— Sí, sí,_ yo_ estoy _muy enamorada_ de ti —Le respondí con sarcasmo—. Idiota, lo que quería decir es que se tu edad porque vas en el mismo grado que Kuukai, idiota.

— Amu, ¿Cuándo empezaran? —Ahora era Kuukai quien preguntaba, la pregunta que me irritaba. ¡¿Cómo se supone que actúan los novios? No lo sé. Ok, si lo sé pero ¡no sé cómo actuarlo!

Una 'mini yo', se podría decir, apareció en mi mente y abrió la boca, de ella salieron regaños y acusaciones._ 'Tú fuiste la que se metió en esto, tu lo quisiste empezar y no creo que debas de ser tan grosera con Ikuto, recuerda, él te está ayudando a hacer que el plan funcione. Después de todo, es con él con quien finges'_ La culpa me invadió por un momento, pero la hice desaparecer junto con la 'mini yo', las empuje a un rincón de mi mente.

Ikuto _fue_ el que empezó, no _yo_, así que no había necesidad de disculparme.

— Empezaremos mañana —Dije con resignación.

— ¡Sí! —Kuukai dio un salto mientras su puño estaba levantado hacia el aire, parecía que le estuviese pegando, me empecé a reír por lo bajo—El 'plan para saber los sentimientos de Tadase hacia Amu' empezará mañana— Mi risa cesó y una cara de desconcierto estaba pegada en mi rostro y al parecer, también en el de los demás.

— Kuukai, no lo hagas —Le dijo cortantemente Rima.

— Concuerdo con la niña — ¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso? Rima lo estaba ayudando a hacer que a mí me cayese bien y el muy descarado, ¡la insulta! _'Pero él no sabe que ella está haciendo eso, aparte, no se lleva muy bien con Rima que digamos, el es de los tipos que no llaman a las personas con honoríficos'_ Otra vez la personita apareció y no para felicitarme. Hice lo mismo que hice la otra vez, la empuje hacia un rincón pero ahora hacia el más lejano de todos.

— ¿Entonces como lo llamaremos? ¡Debe de tener un Nombre!

— Kuukai, eso es fácil — ¡Oh no, su sonrisa volvió! Rima, ¡compadécete de mí!— Se llamara plan "Sra. Tsukiyomi".

— ¿Sra. Tsukiyomi? Ikuto, ¡no me dijiste que tenías novia! — Una persona apareció de la nada. ¡Zeero había escuchado lo que Rima dicho! No se suponía que Zeero debía de saber, no por ahora, ¡Ah! ¡Pero no! Tenía que venir a escuchar. Espero que no pregunte "¿Quién es?" sino, me muero… — ¿Quién es?—Me congele, había preguntado lo que ¡NO quería que preguntara!

_ "!¿Ahora qué hago? ... ¡¿Qué son?"_ Había sentido como dos 'cosas' se enroscaban en mi cintura y me jalaban hacia algo o alguien. Eran un par de brazos, me había jalado hacia su pecho y cuando trate de ver quién era, vi a nada más y nada menos que a ¡Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Sentí como mis mejillas me empezaban a arder, sin duda estaba roja y mi primera reacción fue la siguiente:

— ¡P-pervertido!

— ¿Qué no puedo abrazar a _mi _novia? — Me susurro en el oído, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos, o más bien Zeero, lo escuchara. Rara cosa paso cuando me susurro eso en el oído, me había estremecido, un poco, al sentir su aliento golpear contra mi oreja. Nunca antes me había pasado eso, creo que mi orea es mi "punto débil" como muchos le dicen a esos lugares del cuerpo. Que… ¡asco! Me estremecí por culpa de Ikuto… ¡Asco!

— ¿No que no se aguantaban? O más bien, ¿no que _tu_ no lo aguantabas? — Se dirigió a mí.

— Eh… No… — No soné muy convincente, pero se la creyó. ¿Quién no se lo iba a creer después de lo Ikuto estaba haciendo? Solo un tonto.

— ¿Enserio Amu? ¿Por qué? —Ahora su tono era de incredulidad máxima, casi estaba gritando pero yo estaba gritando internamente diciendo que ya se acabaran sus preguntas. Lo cual no paso.

— P-p-porque me di c-cuenta de q-que lo a-a-a-a-amaba —Tartamudee, ¡no era fácil decir que amabas a una persona a la cual _no_ amas!

— Zeero, deja de cuestionar los sentimientos de Amu, que este o no este con Ikuto no te incumbe—Le dijo Rima con su usual tono frío y aburrido. Fue dura, si, lo admito, pero si seguía preguntando se daría cuenta del plan y no sería conveniente, con Rima y Kuukai me basta.

— Solo tenía curiosidad… —Dijo apenado mientras agachaba su cabeza, pero rápidamente la levanto y pregunto muy ansioso e incrédulo—: pero, ¡¿enserio?

— Si—Le dijo Rima con voz severa—, no le digas a nadie, bueno, no ahora—Zeero asintió su cabeza ante la severidad de la voz de Rima. ¿Quién iba a decir que no ante aquella voz? Era tan potente que daba miedo y Zeero no ocultaba el miedo que le tenía, su cara era tan graciosa y su movimiento fue torpe al asentir — Amu, creo que nos debemos ir, el receso está a punto de acabar.

— Si —Dije con una gran sonrisa dirigida hacia ella, me había salvado—. Nos vemos —Me volteé a mirar a los tres chavos que estaban con nosotras y mientras Rima y yo nos alejábamos de ellos levante mi mano como un gesto de despedida.

— Como le harás al despedirte o saludar a 'tu novio' —Me dijo Rima de repente.

— No lo sé… — Es cierto, ¿cómo le hare? Si sé que tengo que actuar como su novia, pero tener que darle un beso en el cachete, agarrarle la mano o… ¡No! Eso no. Tener que darle un beso en… ¡¿La boca? Eso ya es mucho, aparte, ¿quién va a querer vernos dar un beso? ¡Nadie! Sin mencionar que ese sería mi _primer_ beso y ¡no quiero dárselo a él! Sería… asqueroso, simple y sencillamente asqueroso.

Antes yo quería que mi primer beso fuera con Tadase, pero ahora que él quiere a Yaya… no creo que sea bueno tener esas fantasías si él y Yaya llegasen a ser algo, pero aun así no puedo dejar de quererlo. Tal vez si le doy celos con Ikuto se llegue a fijar en mí y se dé cuenta de que siente algo por mí. Tal vez no sea de forma amorosa, pero al menos sabré que le importo, no importa si como amiga cercana, lejana o como hermana, yo quiero que me note.

— ¿Como lo hacen las parejas?

— No lo sé, Amu —Suspiro y continuo —: No tengo novio, hay que buscar en internet o checar a las parejas que hay aquí.

— Pero las parejas de aquí son muy… románticas —Dije con cara de pocos amigos al no saber cómo expresar a las parejas de aquí. No me gustaban, unos actuaban muy melosos y otros… más que melosos. Ese tipo de parejas no se besaban, ¡ellos se succionaban! Cada beso que se daban era de lengua y también empezaban a tocarse por todas partes, era repulsivo de ver. En cambio, las parejas melosas eran de cariñitos y abrazos y regalos, llamadas e infinidades de cosas a cada rato. ¡No iba a actuar así con Ikuto! Mucho menos gastar mi dinero en él.

— Si, lo sé. Buscaremos en internet.

— Mejor.

Llegamos como tres minutos después de que empezaran clases, pero el profesor que nos da la siguiente materia siempre llega diez minutos tarde, así que teníamos más tiempo para hablar de aquello. Todo el mundo estaba hablando muy animados, pero cuando entramos a clases todo el mundo nos estaba viendo. Era incomodo, sentía como sus miradas me penetraban, en especial el de las chicas. Nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención, prefería pasara desapercibida.

— Rima, ¿por qué nos están viendo? —Le pregunte con nerviosismo en mi voz.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? —Me miro con incredulidad.

— ¿No…? —Mi nerviosismo se desvaneció y aprecio el sarcasmo.

— Es porque ya saben que eres la novia de Ikuto.

— ¿Cómo se expandió tan pronto? Se supone que Zeero no debía de decir nada —Le dije muy irritada, pero continúe con las preguntas—: ¡¿Cómo sabes? ¿Acaso lees mentes o qué? —Ahora mi cara era una mezcla de incredulidad, enojo y vergüenza.

— Uno, habían varias chicas alrededor de nosotras— Lo noto y ¡no me dijo! Sabía que se iba a expandir el rumor tarde o temprano. No creo que se haya escuchado lo que dijimos antes de que Zeero llegase, estábamos susurrando, bueno, casi, pero aun así era imposible. Debió de ser cuando Zeero vino, ahí fue cuando alzamos mas la voz y pues con… la cosa que hizo Ikuto, tuvo que estar confirmado —, Zeero no dijo nada ¿acaso no notaste mi voz y su cara al escucharla? — Su voz casi se quebraba al mencionar aquello, de seguro recordó como la cara de Zeero estaba o su movimiento torpe o los dos— ¿Por qué habían chicas ahí? Porque ahí estaban Ikuto, Kuukai y Zeero, en especial Ikuto. Dos, lo sé porque las niñas te están viendo como si quisieran matar, como si quisieran que aquel dicho se hiciese realidad-

— ¿Cual? —La interrumpí. ¿Primero estábamos hablando de las miradas y después de dichos?

— El de "Si las miradas mataran…". Ahora deja terminar—Me frunció el ceño en reproche, pero tenia razón.

— Si, continúa.

— Ok, Tres, no, Amu, no leo mentes —Dijo cansadamente.

— Rima, si habían varias personas o más bien chicas viéndonos, porque-

— Porque así fuera más creíble, aparte creí que lo estabas notando. ¡Eres muy despistada! —Le fruncí el ceño y mis labios y cruce mis brazos, me interrumpió y aunque eso era lo que iba a decir, no fue justo.

— Sabes que soy despistada, al menos deberías de haberme dicho—Le dije aun en esa posición.

— Deja de hacer berrinches y mejor haz algo con las fans de Ikuto… — Mis brazos cayeron a mis lados mientras que mis labios formaron una línea recta. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer? ¿Ignorarlas? No, ellas me seguirán a cada rato. ¡Tenía que escoger a Ikuto!

— Las ignorare… — Opte por la única idea que se me cruzó en la mente. Mi cara seguía en aquella mueca y me dirigí a mi asiento y fingí que no me importaban sus miradas asesinas. Fingí que no me importaba lo que estaba a mí alrededor. Rima hizo lo mismo, pero antes suspiro ¿acaso esperaba que hiciera algo más?

El profesor entro, todos volvieron a sus asientos, las chicas no dejaban de lanzarme miradas de odio, despreció, y mas, de vez en cuando, pero seguí con mi fachada de "no me importa lo demás" y fije mi mirada al pizarrón blanco mientras el maestro explicaba a la clase sobre un tema el cual no me interesaba en absoluto, ya lo sabía y es aburrido repasar.

Al final del día, Rima y yo nos dirigimos directamente hacia nuestro dormitorio. El rumor no solo estaba presente en el salón, también en toda la escuela, era de esperarse. Ellas están locas. Lo último que esperaría de ellas serían cartas de odio hacia mí, pero eso ya sería muy inmaduro de parte de ellas o ¿no? Suspire mentalmente. Nada se puede esperar de ellas.

**-Ikuto-**

— Esa tiene poco busto pero buen trasero, hay que ponerle un ocho—Le dije vagamente a Kuukai. Estábamos sentados en una de las mesas que estaban afuera de la cafetería y checábamos a las chavas que estaban sentadas ahí, sin dejar de mirarnos. Era genial ser el centro de atención, solo que a veces no me dejaban respirar, pero bueno ¿Qué se le puede hacer?

— No, creo que un siete, ya le miraste sus piernas —Me respondió con burla, me fije en ellas y era cierto sus piernas tenían celulitis, muchas al parecer.

— Si, ¿qué tal aquella? — Le señale a una rubia que pasaba por ahí.

— No está mal… un nueve estaría bien, oye acompáñame a la cafetería. Quiero un sándwich

— ¿Enserio tengo que ir a la cafetería? —Le respondí aburrido— Más bien ¿Enserio tengo que acompañarte a comprar tu almuerzo? No eres un niño, nadie te va a robar — Le dije un poco irritado esta vez. Estábamos muy bien aquí sentados viendo las chicas, pero él tenía que salir con su "acompáñame a comprar", a veces Kuukai se comportaba como un niño.

— Anda, ¿sí? Habrán mas chicas ahí que aquí—Me tentó y lo logro. Suspire me levante y me dirigí a la cafetería.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería vi que no Kuukai no se había equivocado, estaba la de cabello castaño que Kuukai y yo le pusimos un nueve punto cinco. Ninguna chica había podido llegar al 10, todas llegaban al nueve o un poco más, pero nunca al diez, siempre había algo que le faltaba.

— ¡Kuukai, aquí! — Escuche gritar a alguien. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la voz y me encontré con la niña rubia y la de pelo rosado, creo que Amu y Rime… no… Rimi… bueno da igual.

— Mira quien está ahí, tu "novia" — Me dijo Kuukai tratando de ocultar su risa, no le funciono. Me había olvidado de que Amu era mi supuesta novia. Te lo agradezco Kuukai— Vamos con ellas.

— Da igual… —Le dije algo aburrido, ¿de que iba a hablar con ellas? Nada, aunque podía molestar a Amu, seria gracioso ver a mi "novia" enojada. Sinceramente, su razón se me hacía _tan_ cursi. Si no la ama ni modos, que se busque alguien más, pero esta niña parece muy persistente y terca.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia ellas dos y vi que Amu me estaba mirando, al momento de que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, le sonreí con burla, instantáneamente su cara se transformo en una que de "idiota". Me reí mentalmente.

— Ah… Hola, ¿Cómo está la nueva "señora Tsukiyomi"? —Kuukai le dijo muy animado a Amu, su rostro estaba rojo, era tan graciosa esa niña.

— ¡K-kuukai! No lo grites… —Le "susurro" en su oreja mientras se la jalaba. No sabe disimular, lo aprovechare.

— Ahora me rechazas, Amu-_koi_, pensé que me amabas… —Hice una cara triste y mi voz sonaba dolida, pero mis ojos mostraban diversión.

— ¡Nunca! —Dijo enfurruñada.

— ¿Pero entonces que era lo que me habías dicho ayer?

— No dije nada que te haya hecho entender eso, si lo entendiste es porque tienes retraso mental o estas muy urgido, idiota — Ahora me sacó su lengua como una niña pequeña, me quise empezar a reír, pero no.

— Vamos, ya tranquila, era una broma—Kuukai le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, ¿no? Era obvio.

— Kuukai… ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando este —Me señalo y mi sonrisa de burla se volvió más grande— me está molestando? Aparte —agrego más calmada— tu lo empezaste.

— Si, si, lo siento —Kuukai alzo sus dos manos en forma de defensa mientras en su cara se formaba una cara una sonrisa de disculpa.

— Bueno, ¿Cuándo inician? —Hablo la enana de cabello rubio con tono aburrido.

— ¿A qué te refieres Rima? —Le pregunto Amu inocentemente, su enojo se había ido con tan solo escucharla…

— Ella se refiere que si cuando empezamos a fingir ser novios…— Le respondí cansado. Ella era muy despistada…

— Ya lo sabía, no soy retrasada — Me hizo un berrinche. Volvió el enojo.

— Nunca dije que lo fueras… —Alargue la última palabra como insinuándole que si lo era.

— ¿Cuándo? —Hablo otra vez la rubia, ahora con impaciencia.

— No lo sé, Rima. No lo sé — Se le contagio...

— Que tengas problemas amorosos no significa que tengas que espetarme —Ahora la enana se enojo y estaba empezando una pelea. Me ignoraban… Suspire mentalmente, otra vez.

— ¿Te espete? Lo siento, no me di cuenta — Acabo la pelea… Me estoy aburriendo.

— Sí, sí, bueno ¿Cuándo? —La rubia se dirigió a mí.

— No lo sé, cuando la niña lo diga, ¿no?

— ¡No soy ninguna niña! Que sea dos años menor que tú, no significa que sea una niña— Heh… No debió de decir eso.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes mi edad? Ah, sí, claro, como no me di cuenta —Sacudí mi cabeza haciendo creer que hice un error —, ¡que tonto soy! —Fingí mi tono alarmante, el cual ella no noto.

— ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta?

— Amu no debiste responder eso—La rubia susurro y estaba en lo correcto.

— Si, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que, como estas _muy_ enamorada de mí, buscaste toda la información acerca de mí — Puse mi sonrisa burlona.

— Sí, sí,_ yo_ estoy _muy enamorada_ de ti —El sarcasmo no le queda, no es su punto fuerte… —. Idiota, lo que quería decir es que se tu edad porque vas en el mismo grado que Kuukai, idiota.

— Amu, ¿Cuándo empezaran? —Kuukai le siguió insistiendo, pareciera que él fuera el que tenía que actuar, no yo. A mí me daba igual cuando empezaríamos, la verdad no tenía mucho interés en esto, aunque ver a Amu molestarse sería genial. Sí, tengo una obsesión por esta niña y no, no como una "obsesión amorosa" sino una "obsesión para molestar". Ella era muy graciosa.

— Empezaremos mañana —La escuche decir después de un minuto.

— ¡Sí! —Kuukai dio un salto mientras su puño estaba levantado hacia el aire, parecía que le estuviese pegando—El 'plan para saber los sentimientos de Tadase hacia Amu' empezará mañana.

— Kuukai, no lo hagas —Le dijo cortantemente la rubia.

— Concuerdo con la niña…

— ¿Entonces como lo llamaremos? ¡Debe de tener un Nombre! —Seguía insistiendo… Suspiro.

— Kuukai, eso es fácil — El tono de la rubia me intereso, parecía… burlón. Primera vez que le escucho otro tono de voz, normalmente es uno frío o aburrido. ¿Por qué habrá cambiado su tono así como así? Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde ella la tenía y vi a Zeero que venía hacia nosotros. Sera, interesante…— Se llamara plan "Sra. Tsukiyomi".

— ¿Sra. Tsukiyomi? Ikuto, ¡no me dijiste que tenías novia! —Justo a tiempo. Me reí mentalmente, esto molestara a Amu, tendremos que empezar hoy. — ¿Quién es?— Vi a Amu de reojo y vi que se había congelado, de espanto y supresa. Pareciese como si no supiese que hacer. _'Pregúntate eso a ti mismo, mira como esta ella' _Una voz se escucho dentro de mi cabeza, la conciencia, aunque no se aplique muy bien a lo que ahora está pasando, pero bueno, esta tenía razón, ¿qué hare?

Una idea se formo en mi cabeza. Deslice mis brazos hacia la pequeña cintura de Amu y la jalé hacia mi pecho. Pude ver la sorpresa que su rostro mostraba, creo que tardo en percibir que fue lo que paso porque después de un rato me grito:

— ¡P-pervertido! — Sus mejillas estaban rojas, muy rojas, el rojo mas rojo que había visto hasta ahora en ellas.

— ¿Qué no puedo abrazar a _mi _novia? — Le susurre en su oído lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Zeero lo escuchara, y al hacerlo sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía un poco. Su oreja es su punto débil… Interesante.

— ¿No que no se aguantaban? O más bien, ¿no que _tu_ no lo aguantabas? — Zeero le pregunto a Amu, al parecer no podía creerlo.

— Eh… No… — No sonó muy convincente, y Zeero, como era de esperarse después de esa patética respuesta, siguió preguntando.

— ¿Enserio Amu? ¿Por qué? —Su tono era de incredulidad… Enserio, me estaba hartando, ¿quién no se la iba a creer después de lo que estoy haciendo? Tuve ganas de decirle eso, pero vi que Amu se estaba impacientando y estaba todavía roja.

— P-p-porque me di c-cuenta de q-que lo a-a-a-a-amaba — No sonaba impaciente, sonó normal, excepto, claro, por su tartamudeo. Si sigue así nunca acabaran las preguntas…

— Zeero, deja de cuestionar los sentimientos de Amu, que este o no este con Ikuto no te incumbe—La rubia se arrepintió de haberlo atraído aquí. Su tono lo decía todo.

— Solo tenía curiosidad… pero, ¡¿enserio?

— Si—Le dijo la rubia con voz severa—, no le digas a nadie, bueno, no ahora. Amu, creo que nos debemos ir, el receso está a punto de acabar —Su tono de voz cambio drásticamente, primero toda "yo mando" y luego toda dulce.

— Si. Nos vemos.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras novio de Amu? — Me pregunto Zeero una vez que ellas estaban alejadas.

— Porque fue… ¿ayer? —Le respondí con una pregunta sarcástica para zanjar el tema. No me gusta que me hagan preguntas.

— Si, si, ahora debemos entrar a clases — Kuukai dijo un poco apurado. La razón: Utau. A veces nos la encontrábamos en el pasillo hacia el salón, pero esta vez no lo íbamos a hacer, ella tenía práctica de canto y se iba a saltar la clase.

— Utau no va a cruzar ese pasillo hoy, tiene canto —Le dije cansado.

— N-no es por Utau —Dijo un poco rojo.

— Kuukai, se nota que te gusta —Le dijo Zeero y Kuukai se puso más rojo.

— Si, no sabes ocultarlo — Le señale su cara con burla.

— Cállate Hinamori —Me gruño.

— Me saltare la clase, hoy veremos el mismo tema. Es aburrido repasarlo… — Me estire y me fui hacia un árbol que estaba cerca del lago. ¿Por qué me dijo Hinamori? Ah… Si, por Amu.

Empecé a pensar en mi "novia". ¿Cómo le íbamos a hacer para saludarnos, despedirnos, etc.? Obviamente como toda pareja lo hace, pero ella no querrá. Tal vez se ponga roja, se irrite, enoje y muchas cosas más. Esa niña era muy graciosa, pero había algo en ella que me daba curiosidad. ¿Por qué ella no me "amaba" como las demás? Si se que le gusta Tadase, pero debería de considerarme atractivo, ¿no? ¿Por qué ella no? ¿Acaso su amor hacia Tadase era así de grande? _'Si, sabes que no le agradas, pero por Tadase fingirá ser tu novia…'_ La voz me habló y al igual que la otra vez, tenía razón.

Suspire, esta vez físicamente. Ya era hora de ir a clases, apenas iba a la mitad, pero esta vez no podía dormirme. Amu seguía en mis pensamientos, me intrigaba saber porque no me admiraba, si quiera. Si, Tadase, lo sé, pero al menos debería sentirse nerviosa cuando estoy con ella. Ella tartamudea, pero solo si le hago pasar vergüenzas, de ahí, me grita o me ignora. Ella era diferente.

Cuando entre al salón el profesor estaba anotando algo en el pizarrón y al escucharme entrar se volteo y me dijo cosas a las que no le preste atención. Era otro reclamo de "¿Por qué llego tarde? ¡Mi clase empieza a las doce en punto!" y también estaban los de "¡No me ignore Tsukiyomi-san!" pero nunca les prestaba atención, como ya había dicho. Me senté en mi banco, con Kuukai a mi lado.

No planeaba prestar atención a lo que faltaba de clases, así que puse mis brazos atrás de mi cabeza, eche para un poco para atrás la silla y cerré mis ojos. Pude haberme relajado, pero la mirada de Kuuka estaba fija en mí y no podía concentrarme en relajarme.

— ¿Qué rayos me ves? —Les gruñí.

— ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? —Me dijo Kuukai en un susurro.

— ¿Que debería de ver? —Le respondí con impaciencia.

— ¿No ves que todas las chicas te están viendo? —Me dijo Kuukai muy asombrado.

— Lo noto desde que entre a la escuela… —Le respondí aburrido.

— Ahora es mucho más que antes, ¿acaso crees que se enteraron de… eso? —me dijo Kuukai preocupado. Wow, primera vez que lo veo así. ¿Tan malo es que se enteren? Tarde o temprano se tenía que saber.

— Tarde o temprano se tenía que saber, ¿no?

— Si, pero ¿Qué pasara con Amu? — Sonaba más preocupado que antes.

— No lo sé, no me importa, da igual, ella quiso, ¿no? —Soné mas aburrido que antes, ¿Por qué habría _yo_ de interesarme en lo que la niña hacia o sentía? Nada, no me incumbía.

— Si, pero es tu "novia". Eres parte del plan así que al menos _deberías_ estar preocupado. —Me dijo tajantemente y yo solo le hice un "hump" como respuesta.

— Tsukiyomi-san, ¿podría responder a la pregunta? —Me pregunto Yuko-sensei de la nada, pero no era problema, ya me sabia el tema así que solo vi al pizarrón para ver cuál era la pregunta y le respondí—:

— 1942

— Gracias, veo que si está poniendo atención.

— Sí, claro —Bufó en voz baja Kuukai, parecía molesto. Pero bueno, al rato me arreglo con él.

* * *

**Lo siento. Ahora subire el Cap ^^**


	8. Historias del Pasado

**Akira-Chan; Este Capitulo me gusto mas :k Es mas Lindo y bueno cuenta la historía de cierto personaje. ^^ Y no, no es Ikuto xD, Bueno, aqui les va :k, una cosa, alguien sabe una manera de subir capitulos por FanFiction? Es que se una forma, obvio, pero es muy dificil... Así que si tienen otra forma, me lo podrían decir por MP o por Review xD.**

**Ikuto: ¿En este cap pasa algo entre Amu y yo? **

**Amu: D= ¿Pasa algo?**

**Akira-Chan: Si :k, pero no dire! Muahahah! Nah, es que no me acuerdo =3**

**Ikuto: e.e A veces me pregunto si tu eres la que escribe este Fic...**

**Akira-Chan: Si lo Hago! Solo que no me acuerdo si es bueno o malo! Lo escribi hace como una semana! ¿Como quieres que me acuerde? T_T**

**Ikuto: Da igual, de seguro es bueno, siempre tienes preferencía por mi.**

**Amu: ¡Claro que no! **

**Akira-Chan: En realidad... Si... Lo siento, los nekos Ganan, y si, pasa algo... Pero la descripción es una mier... Así que no esperen Mucho! D=**

Disclimer: No me pretene Shugo Chara, lo unico que me pertenece es la Trama y Zeero =3

* * *

_Capítulo VIII_

— Rima, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Le pregunte al final de las clases, ahora nos dirigíamos a nuestro dormitorio, no queríamos, o más bien no quería ir a ningún otro lugar aparte de ese, tenía que investigar. Tenía que investigar cómo actuar con Ikuto, y ahora la única cosa que me podía ayudar era mi amiga fiel, la vieja y confiable internet.

— Ya te dije Amu —Dio un suspiro muy largo, ya le había preguntado eso, pero en realidad no lo creía, ¿Cómo alguien pudo haber planeado eso? —, Al final quise ir a la cafetería porque me acorde que Kuukai no había almorzado hoy, lo supe porque lo vi en el salón ciento nueve haciendo deberes. Kuukai siempre se junta con Ikuto así que supuse que ellos estarían ahí. Amu, eso no es difícil de suponer…

— Lo sé, pero, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Porque si sigues tardando más, no sabrás lo que mi primo siente por ti. Sabes, ayer confesó que se iba a declarar a Yaya, tú te desmayaste y después te hiciste "novia" de Ikuto, vas muy bien, pero recuerda que Tadase se le declarara el Viernes.

— Si, pero solo si las clases de Yaya se lo permiten.

— Amu, hoy es miércoles, ayer martes. Ayer fue el día en el que dijo que se iba a confesar, Amu, solo tienes un día y con algo de suerte también tendrás el viernes en la mañana—Me dijo sin prestarle atención a lo que dije.

— Si, ¡pero no está seguro de que le vaya a pedir el Vienes! — Le dije tercamente mientras sacaba la llave de mi bolso. Entramos a nuestro dormitorio y dejamos nuestras cosas al lado de nuestras camas, nos sentamos en los 'pufs' que había en el cuarto, Rima en el naranja y yo en el rojo. Una vez sentadas, Rima volvió a hablar.

— Conoces a Tadase, una vez que dice algo lo cumple, no te ciegues, ¡tienes que actuar pero ya! —Rima tenía razón, no podía cegarme y hacer como si nada. Solo tenía un día para poder saber lo que él siente por mí.

— ¡Sí! ¿Ya? Solo investigare un poco sobre… bueno, eso…. Y mañana empezamos. Solo necesito saber cómo actuar —Di un gran y profundo suspiro para tranquilizarme, necesitaría estar tranquila para poder empezar.

— Amu, no tienes porque actuar como las parejas que hay en la escuela, si empiezas a actuar como una de ellas, no se verá creíble. No puedes actuar con Ikuto como si sintieras que se te va el mundo de cabeza porque no está contigo tres minutos, ni tampoco actuar como si en vez de besarlo lo succionaras, debes de ser natural con él, Amu, _natural_

— ¿Y cómo rayos se supone que haga eso? Sabes que no tolero a Ikuto.

— ¿Entonces porque lo elegiste a él? Tú fuiste la que lo eligió así que ¡aguántate!

— Ugh, eso mismo me dijeron hoy… —Recordé a mi 'mini yo' y todo lo que me había dicho pero sacudí mi cabeza y todos esos pensamientos se fueron.

— ¿Quién? ¿Hay alguien más que sabe de esto? —Me pregunto Rima un poco preocupada, no debí de decir eso en voz alta. Desgracia.

— Nadie, eh… olvida lo que dije, iré por la lap —Me pare y me dirigí hacia mi escritorio y encontré mi querida lap VAIO color negro. Como me gustaba ese color, casi tanto como el rosa fuerte. En fin, me dirigí otra vez a mi puf, Rima se coloco al lado de mí, abrí la lap y abrí el explorador de internet. En otras definiciones, Google.

— ¿Cómo busco? "¿Como fingir ser novia de alguien?" —Me burle.

— Podría ser una buena idea, intenta —Dijo apuntando al teclado.

— ¿Enserio?

— Si, ahora, escribe —Apunto con más determinación el teclado.

— Sí, sí

Empecé a poner la palabra como y abajo del cuadro en donde se escribe lo que deseas buscar aparecieron opciones como _"Como registrar mi celular", "Como fingir estar embarazada"_... Wow… ¿A quién se le ocurriría fingir estar embarazada? Bueno, también esta la opción de _"Como besar"_, me salte esa opción y desplace el mouse un poco mas debajo de las opciones, pero Rima puso su dedo en la opción de _"Como besar"_. La voltee a ver como si estuviese loca y ella tenía esa sonrisa que siempre pone cuando se le ocurre algo o, la mayoría de las veces, la pone cuando me pone cuando intenta avergonzarme. Seguramente era la segunda.

— ¡¿Esa? ¡Rima soy su novia falsa, no de verdad! No voy a besarlo, ¡no gastare mi _primer_ beso con aquel!

— Pero alguien puede dudar y querrá que se den un beso, debes de estar preparada —Dijo "inocentemente".

— No —Le espete.

— No me gusta que me espetes —Me espeto la que no le gusta ser espetada.

— Entonces no me hagas abrir la opción.

— Tienes que hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? —Ahora si está loca, ¿Por qué rayos tenía que hacerlo? ¿Besarse es _obligatorio_ en una relación, obviamente, _falsa_?

— Porque es necesario, ¡obligatorio! —Leyó mi mente, la muy payasa.

— No leí tu mente, eres fácil de leer, ahora ábrela.

— Si —Le dije resignada.

Le di clic en la opción y me aparecieron varios resultados, apreté en la primera opción. La descripción que venía decía "Aprender a _besar_: Paso a paso la forma correcta de_besar_.". Era corta la descripción pero no necesitaba tantos detalles.

Cuando la ventana, me di cuenta de que la pagina se llamaba "", suspire física y mentalmente. ¿En qué me había metido? En la pagina, habían varios consejos de cómo besar, también estaban los pasos.

El primer párrafo decía:

_ "_**_Besar; poemas, poesías, y grandes tratados se han escrito para intentar describir aquella cosa instintiva, que incluso miles de animales de la fauna terrestre se ven impulsados a realizar: el beso._**_ Te daremos aquí una explicación paso a paso de cómo besar y de la forma de besar correcta, pero lo primero que tienes que saber es que no existe una receta mágica, sino que en la mayor medida, un buen beso depende del momento preciso y responde a esas necesidades."_

Obviamente, ya sabía que no se necesitaba ninguna receta mágica para besar, ¡pero lo que no sabía era que los animales hacían eso! Había otras cosas ahí, los subtítulos del artículo eran los títulos de los pasos. Estaba el de _Acercarse lentamente_ que era el primer paso, el segundo se llamaba _El primer contacto_, el tercero era _Besar apasionadamente sin perder la línea,_ el cuarto _No solo se besa con la boca_. Por suerte no decía nada de besar con la lengua… ¡Qué asco!

El ultimo subtitulo que había en la pagina era llamado _La última prueba_. Este me dio un poco de curiosidad y lo empecé a leer.

_ "**La última prueba sirve para averiguar, si así lo quieres, qué grado de deseo generamos en la otra persona.** Si mientras besabas atravesaste todos lo pasos antes descriptos en esta página seguramente haz a aprendido a besar. Pero quizá quieres utilizar este último truco para ver lo que sucede en tu chica o chico, que le ha producido nuestro beso, o besos, cuanto nos desea. La técnica consiste en lo siguiente: mientras estés besando apasionadamente a la otra persona... retírate. Primero retira la lengua, luego los labios y luego aleja tu cara pero solo un centímetro de la cara de tu chico o chica. Haz todo esto despacio, suavemente. Deja solo a tus labios flotando a unos centímetros de los labios de la otra persona y espera. Si él o ella acercan su boca quiere decir, claramente, que tu beso ha llegado a un fibra intima, un punto justo. No puede detenerse, no quiere que te detengas. Este truco nos dará el veredicto definitivo sobre nuestra forma de besar y lo que genera."_

Al terminar de leer el párrafo, se me ocurrió una idea.

— Creo que eso es lo único que podemos hacer —Le dije a Rima con determinación en los ojos y voz.

— ¿Ahora quieres besarlo y dejarlo con ganas? —Me cuestiono con burla.

— ¡No! ¡Qué Asco! Asco, Rima, _asco_ —La escuche reír por lo bajo, pero la ignore y continúe—: A lo que me refería es que podemos actuar así, ¡no como tú piensas! —Me apresure a decir una vez que me vio con burla y empezó a abrir su boca para decir algo— Sino que ósea, ¡podemos fingir que íbamos a besarnos, pero que nos da mucha pena! Cuando nos piden que nos besemos solo nos acercamos lo suficiente para poder hacerles creer que nos vamos a besar, pero no nos besaremos y no gastare mi primer beso en el —Le dije muy exaltada, esa idea no estaba del todo mal, era genial.

— Creo que podría funcionar, ¿pero que tal que no? —Me dijo un poco preocupada.

— Que tal que si funciona, ¡hay que intentar! — Le insistí.

— No lo sé Amu…

— Anda, ¿sí?

— Si, Amu —Me dijo en un suspiro—. Ahora hay que dormir —Dio un bostezo muy largo mientras decía "dormir".

— Si, solo déjame arreglar el cuarto—Me pare a arreglar y a poner en orden las cosas del cuarto. Puse mi lap en mi escritorio, mis cuadernos, la lámpara de mesa, la silla, todo.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —Pare en seco a la mención de su pregunta. Me recordó a mí, cuando mi madre aun vivía. Yo le preguntaba lo mismo cada noche…— Hace tiempo que te quería preguntar eso… ¡Nadie va a venir en medio de la noche a nuestro cuarto! —Dijo exasperada.

— Mi… — Me arme de valor para decirlo. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba de ella, hablar de ella o recordarla me hacía pensar en cómo vivía aquí, como viví con mi padre un tiempo… Su muerte fue… algo muy inesperado, ¡nunca me imagine que mi madre moriría tan pronto! —Mi madre… siempre lo hacía…—Di una sonrisa de medio lado al recordar que decía lo mismo que Rima había dicho hacía un rato, continué— y ahora me doy cuenta de que tenía razón… "Es lindo despertar y ver que todo está ordenado" —Le repetí lo que ella me decía noche tras noche.

— Amu… Lo siento… No tenía idea de que-

— No te preocupes, lo sé —La interrumpí, no debía de estar disculpándose, no tenía la culpa.

— Ok, oye, ¿recuerdas cuando hablábamos de las vacaciones de primavera? ¿Qué íbamos a hacer un viaje todos juntos?

— Como no olvidarlo —Bufé, esa vez que "acordamos" hacer ese viaje, Ikuto puso una mano en mi entre pierna—. ¿Olvidas lo que paso ese día?

— ¿Qué paso? —Me miro con curiosidad.

— ¿No te lo conté? ¡Qué raro! Bueno, ¡Ikuto puso su mano en mi entrepierna! —Le dije muy indignada.

— ¿Enserio? —Me miro muy divertida casi sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? ¡Eres igual que Nagihiko! —Le dije y ella se sonrojo a la mención de "su amado".

— N-no lo soy, y no se a que te refieres con eso.

— ¡Me refiero a que te digo algo _importante_ y tu solo sonríes!

— Sonrió porque me das gracia Amu. Reaccionas muy gracioso, y si, fue malo que Ikuto hiciera eso, ¡pero así es él! Aparte, no te obligo a hacer nada, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso te obligo? Malo hubiese sido que sí.

— Si, Rima, si —Le dije impaciente—, ¡pero el caso es que lo hizo!

— Si, lo _hizo_. Tiempo pasado, Amu, _pa-sa-do_—Separo la palabra en silabas. Como me chocaba que me hablaran así. Me recordaba a _ella_. La mujer de mi padre. Siempre me hablaba así, a mí y a Ami. Como si fuéramos personas con retraso mental.

— No me hables así, ¿sí?

— ¿Por qué?

— Me recuerda a ella… —Le dije como si no me importara mientras acomodaba los libros para por fin acabar.

— Lo siento… ¿Tanto la odias? —Me pregunto con preocupación.

— No la odio… Solo… no la soporto. Ella es… horrible, en los dos sentidos. Mira, para un hombre ella puede ser una diosa, pero si la vez bien, te das cuenta de que está hecha de plástico, me refiero a que nada en ella es real, esta toda operada, a pesar de que es como doce años menor que mi padre. Es asquerosa la tipa, su actitud hacia nosotras es horrible, un día nos amenazo con mandarnos a Rusia a estudiar para que no la molestáramos, pero obvio mi padre no quiso, ¡pero no creas que porque nos quiere! Lo único que quiere de nosotras es el dinero que mi mamá nos dejo en herencia. Pero el no puede tocarla, solo yo puedo hacerlo, pero hasta que alcance la mayoría de edad. Por ahora tendré que vivir de mi padre—Dije un poco resignada, ya me estaba acostumbrando— Antes pensaba que mi madre y padre se amaban, pero todo se salió de control cuando apenas tenía tres años, Ami no había nacido aun. No recuerdo muy bien lo que paso, son momentos borrosos que aparecen en mi mente… —Fruncí el ceño al no poder recordar bien—, Bueno, no importa, como ya te había dicho, mi padre golpeaba a mi madre sin razón alguna, también nos abandono cuando tenía nueve años… Ami se entero de la mujer y bueno, ahora estamos viviendo bajo su custodia… Eh… nada lindo, pero ¿Qué más? —Le dije con un tono divertido y despreocupado para que no se preocupara mas, pero no funciono, ella sabía que no estaba siendo sincera.

— Lo siento… — Dio un suspiro, y abrió la boca para decir algo—: Mi padres… bueno, ellos aun siguen vivos, pero se pelean, sus peleas son rudas, por suerte no han alcanzado a los golpes, pero recuerdo que cuando era más pequeña, ahí tenía como unos doce años, sus peleas me irritaban tanto que llegue a la conclusión de escaparme…—Dijo con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos— La noche en la que me iba a escapar, mi vecina me vio, ella era una señora como de unos cincuenta años, era viuda y vivía sola ya que su hijo estaba en Europa con su familia a causa de su trabajo. En ese entonces su esposo todavía vivía y el hijo de la señora los invito con él y con su familia a vivir en Europa, pero ellos se negaron, no querían ser una carga.

Bueno, ella trato de detenerme, pero yo solamente no quise escuchar, ella sabía perfectamente la razón por la cual me iba. Pero me dijo que no tenía caso hacer eso. Me dijo cosas que me hicieron entender, le agradecía la señora y me regrese a mi cuarto a hurtadillas. Desde esa noche, me hice muy amiga de ella, a mis padres no les importaba que estuviera todo el día en la casa de un extraña para ellos, solo les importaba el trabajo. Ella y yo hacíamos galletas, jugábamos Wii, aunque no lo creas—Me dijo con una risa una vez al ver que abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa, ¿una señora jugando Wii? —. Mi primo—Se refería a Tadase… Él era el único familiar que vivía cerca de ella— también venia con nosotras. Un día la señora me dijo que se tenía que mudar, que su hijo había vuelto de Europa y que ahora se iba a China a vivir y la volvió a invitar y que ella acepto ya que llevaba años sin verlo a él y sus nietos. Ella se fue, no la he vuelto a ver. Poco después mi primo se vino a la academia y yo me sentía más sola, mis padres habían empeorado su matrimonio, yo no lo había notado hasta ese entonces. Mi primo me enviaba cartas diciendo que el lugar en donde estudiaba era genial, que era como una mini ciudad, yo me emocione y les pedí a mis padres ir, pero ellos se negaron, decían que no me podrían ver. Qué ironía, ¿no? Bueno, para no hacer larga la historia, les rogué a mis padres entrar, se desesperaron conmigo que al día siguiente me inscribieron y a la semana ya estaba aquí—Terminó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— R-rima… eso no me lo había dicho…—Le dije desconcertada.

— Si, lo siento, veía que estabas así con tu mamá, que pues… no quise hacerlo—Me sonrió dulcemente y le devolví la sonrisa.

— Bien—Le dije más entusiasta—, ahora a dormir, ya son las diez y media—Le dije estirándome.

— Tú te duermes más tarde que eso —Me miro divertida.

— Si, pero mañana planeo despertarme temprano, si las fans de Ikuto planean hacerme algo, es mejor estar despierta, también quiero llegar temprano, no quiero llegar tarde como siempre, ¡menos con ellas al acecho! ¡Tal vez no llegue a clases y me secuestren! —Le dije con pánico fingido. Era una broma, espero que la haya captado o que al menos no me regañe, a veces digo bromas "muy malas para la comedía" y que "son una desgracia para ella" según Rima.

— No creo que logres llegar temprano, ni que te duermas ahora, y… —Se quedo pensando un poco— vas mejorando…—Me dijo asintiendo su cabeza como aprobación a mi broma.

— Gracias, pero sabes, si lograre dormirme ahora y también lograre llegar temprano—La rete.

— ¿Segura? —Se echó a reír y luego paro y me miro con una sonrisa de superioridad— ¿Quieres apostar?

— Eh… No… —Le dije intimidada, siempre que apostaba con Rima, o con alguien mas, perdía. No era buena haciendo eso.

— Eso creí—Otra vez empezó a reír y después de eso, apago la luz— Buenas noches, Amu.

— Buenas noches, Rima…

Esa noche, para mi sorpresa, me dormí temprano. Al día siguiente, todo fue peor que ayer. Todas las chicas de la escuela me miraban con rabia, me penetraban con sus miradas. Al parecer todas las chicas de la escuela se enteraron, entonces eso debe de significar que los hombres también sabían. Así que Tadase debería de saber a estas alturas… Espero que sí.

— Parece que tu plan está funcionando —Me dijo Rima al señalar a un grupos de chicos que me miraban suplicantes.

— Si, pero no con quien yo quiero…

— Pero bueno, todavía falta tiempo, hay que entrar al salón.

— Si

— ¿Ya escuchaste? —Escuche cuchichear a una compañera, aunque su cuchicheo era muy obvio.

— Si, si. ¡Hinamori-san y Tsukiyomi-sama! —Casi le grita la otra.

— ¡No lo puedo creer, pobre Tsukiyomi-sama! No se merece a Hinamori-san —Le contesto molesta. ¿Por qué pobre? ¡Yo soy a la quien deberían de considerar pobre…! Tener que fingir…

— ¿Pobre? No se merece… —Dije en un susurro muy poco audible, estaba indignada, mis manos formaron un puño.

— No les hagas caso Amu, solo están celosas —Grito Rima para que toda la clase la escuchara. Todas voltearon a vernos y nos fulminaron con la mirada, pero Rima las miro con una frialdad increíble que se estremecieron, junto conmigo, y retiraron la mirada.

— Gracias…

— No hay porque.

Los tres primeros periodos antes del almuerzo no fueron diferentes. Todos, chicos y chicas, estaban hablando a mis espaldas. Las chicas estaban a favor de Ikuto, decían "¡Pobre de él, estar con ella!" o "¡Si quería novia, debió de haberme escogido a mí!", en cambio los chicos estaban a mi favor o algo así…; "!Hinamori-san! ¿Por qué?" ¡Me gritaban! También era "¡Tsukiyomi-san es un desgraciado, quitarnos a Hinamori-san!". Cada vez que escuchaba eso me enojaba o me sonrojaba, no les pertenecía, pero me adulaba y eso causaba mi sonrojo. A la hora del almuerzo fue cuando mis nervios entraron. Todos íbamos a comer juntos y ahí les tenía que decir. Dudo que no sepan, pero es mejor que se los diga personalmente. En especial a Utau.

— ¿Estas lista? —Me pregunto Rima una vez saliendo del salón.

— Si… — Vacile un poco.

— Vamos

Al llegar a las mesas, Nagihiko, Yaya, Utau, Tadase… Zeero e Ikuto me quedaron viendo, ya saben.

— ¡Amu! —Utau corrió a abrazarme y su voz era chillona, graciosa— No te había visto desde hace _mucho_ tiempo…

— Eh… Utau… fue antier…

— ¡Aun así! Pero —Su voz cambio de chillona a seria— dime, ¿es verdad?

— ¿Qué cosa? —Le dije tratando de evadir por un tiempo el tema, cosa que no funciono.

— Zeero nos conto a todos. Dime, ¿es verdad que eres novia de Ikuto? —Vi a Tadase de reojo, no estaba prestando atención. Estaba mirando a Yaya, a cual no le hacía caso.

— Si —Dije con firmeza que hasta yo misma me sorprendí.

— Entonces… —Vacilo un poco, sus manos estaban atrás de su cuerpo y se balanceaba con sus talones— ¿Cómo te pidió?

— ¡¿Eh? — _"¡Eso no lo pensé… ¿Qué le diré?"_ — Eh… bueno… es vergonzoso —Me reí con notorio nerviosismo en mi voz— de explicar…

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque bueno… eh… ¿Qué tal si luego te lo explico? Ya sabes… aquí están los chicos y… —Le susurre y ella pareció entender porque dijo:

— Ok, voy a tu cuarto acabando las clases, ahora vamos a sentarnos.

— ¡Amu-chii! —Chillo Yaya al verme, no nos habíamos visto hace mucho y le sonreí, al parecer ella si podía creerlo.

— ¡Amu! ¿Es cierto? —Me pregunto Nagihiko un poco preocupado pero me irrito su pregunta, ¿Qué tan difícil era de creerlo?

— Si, Nagi… —Trague un poco de saliva para poder seguir— ¿Verdad, Ikuto?

— Si, _Amu _—Me estremecí al escuchar como dijo mi nombre, se sentía horrible, pero tenía que sonreírle para seguir con el plan.

— ¿Y desde cuando son novios? —Pregunto Zeero.

— Si, ¿desde cuándo? —Nagihiko le siguió. Creo que sospechaba…

— Desde el… — Mire a Ikuto, parecía que no sabía que decir, igual que yo.

— Martes en la noche, ¿no?

— Si, Rima —Me reí nerviosamente—. Mi amiga sabe y yo no... Que gracioso…

— Si, eso es lo que pasa cuando uno se enamora —Dijo Tadase que no había hablado desde que llegue. ¿Por qué no hablaba? Al menos para felicitarme…

— Si —Le dijo Ikuto.

— Oigan, ¿se acuerdan del viaje que habíamos planeado para las vacaciones de primavera? —Rima cambio de tema, tengo que agradecerle luego.

— ¡Si, si, Rima-tan!

— Nunca lo acordamos… —Nagihiko se gano una mirada fría de parte de Rima. Si supiera…

— ¡Pero dijimos que podíamos hacer eso! —Le corrigió Utau.

— ¿De qué hablan? —Pregunto Kuukai.

— Es que ustedes —Utau señalo lo señalo a él, Zeero, Ikuto y Tadase— no estuvieron cuando lo acordamos. Bueno, habíamos planeado irnos de viaje todos en las vacaciones de primavera, ¿Qué les parece la idea?

— A mí me gusta —Dijo Zeero.

— A mí igual… —Le siguió Kuukai.

— ¿A dónde iríamos? — Cuando Ikuto pregunto eso, Utau se quedo muda… No lo había pensado.

— Pues… ¿a la playa?

— Mi familia tiene una cabaña con una playa privada, podríamos pasarlas ahí.

— Buena, idea, pero ¿no les importaría a tus padres? —Le pregunte.

— No, no creo que les importe, ellos siempre están trabajando, nunca la usan…

— Bueno, entonces ya esta, ¡iremos a la casa de Rima! — Utau dijo exaltada.

— Si… ¿pero donde queda? —Le pregunte a Rima un poco preocupada, si estaba lejos de aquí, tal vez no me dejarían venir.

— Tranquila Amu, no esta tan lejos de aquí… esta como a tres horas de aquí. No creo que tu padre sea tan… así como para que no te deje venir.

— ¿Cómo? —Escuche preguntar a Ikuto y a Zeero. No les podía decir eso, bueno, sí, pero no tanta información. Con Zeero, no hay problema, pero con Ikuto… No.

— N-nada, solo que es difícil de convencer.

De todos aquí, solo Utau, Rima, Nagihiko y Yaya saben, no le quise decir a Kuukai porque no quería preocuparlo. Utau le dijo que era mejor no preguntar. No quisiera ser mala con Zeero, me cae bien, pero no lo he conocido lo suficiente. Con Ikuto… Es mejor que no sepa, lo último que quiero es que el me tenga lastima.

— Oh —Zeero pareció creérsela, pero Ikuto no. Bueno, mejor que no pregunte.

— Las vacaciones son de tres semanas, hay que irnos el segundo día…

— ¡Amu! —Escuchamos gritar a alguien. Volteamos a ver y era Ami. Ami… Hace tiempo que no la veo… Ahora debería tener clases. ¡¿Que hace aqui?

— ¡Ami! —Le grite cuando estuvo cerca se estremeció ante mi grito, pero luego se compuso y miro a Ikuto. Su rostro estaba lleno de preocupación y de enojo.

— ¡Tu! ¿Es cierto que eres el novio de Amu?

— ¡Ami! —Le grite.

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo no lo creo! Ven aquí —Me dijo con una sonrisa linda, pero volteo a ver a Ikuto y su cara cambio de dulce a sombría—, tu también.

Ami nos guio atrás de unos árboles que estaban por ahí lo suficientemente lejos de los demás.

— Amu, ¿no se supone que te gustaba Tadase?

— Ami, Tadase me gustaba, pero ya no. Solo era admiración —Trate de decírselo lo más creíble posible. Aunque ella fuera mi hermana, no debía de saber, haría un escándalo.

— Ahora ella está conmigo —Ikuto habló y me rodeo mi cintura con su brazo. Me sonroje.

— No lo creo. ¡No es posible, te pasabas horas hablando de él! —Eso hizo que me sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Por qué no me crees? —Le dije exasperada, alzando los brazos como niña pequeña.

— Porque no es creíble—Dio un suspiro, su rostro era severo. Mi propia hermana de doce años me daba miedo—. Bésense.

— ¿Qué? —Le pregunte sorprendida.

— Bésense. Es la única manera para que pueda creerles.

— P-pero, Ami… —No sabía que decirle. ¡Se supone que nadie debería de pedirnos eso! ¡Ni siquiera a Utau se le ocurrió! Aparte… ¿Por qué no nos creía?

— ¿Por qué no nos crees? —Ikuto intervino.

— Porque he escuchado sobre ti y tu amigo, Kuukai. Con el no hay problema, ya lo conocí, pero contigo… No me agradas ni me inspiras confianza—Cruzo sus brazos y lo miro directamente a los ojos y agrego—: y no quiero que mi hermana este con alguien como tú.

— ¡Ami! — ¡Si esto sigue así, ella lo sabrá!

— Amu, si no nos cree tenemos que hacerlo, es la única manera… —Me miro con esa sonrisita y el tan solo pensar en que tendré que gastar mi primer beso con él hizo que me sonrojara.

Tenía que protestar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, sentí algo frió pero a la vez cálido sobre mis labios. Ikuto me estaba besando, me sonroje de inmediato. Una mano estaba en mi espalda haciendo que me levantara y arqueara mi espalda. El era más alto que yo, mucho más alto que yo y mis pies estaban un poco levantados del piso. Al principio me sorprendí un poco, mis ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, pero si quería que esto funcionara tenía que cerrar mis ojos y fingir que me gustaba el beso.

Poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos y sentí que la mano de Ikuto me empujaba mas hacía él, mi cuerpo se arqueo un poco más y mis labios se pegaron más con los de Ikuto. La sensación que tenía en mi estomago era rara. Un cosquilleo, pero lo hice a un lado y me concentre en el beso. Empecé a corresponderlo y poco a poco nos fuimos alejando, yo jadeaba por el aire mientras que mis mejillas ardían, pero Ikuto no parecía tener ningún cambio.

— ¡Era verdad! —Grito Utau atrás de nosotros, estaba escondida atrás de un árbol.

— ¿Utau? —Dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

— No me digas que… —Empezó Ikuto y todos salieron a la vista, excepto Tadase…

— Lo siento Ikuto… ¡Es que no les creía!

— ¿Por qué? Si te dije que… —Le dije, pero me interrumpió.

— Si, pero se veía un poco falso —Dijo Nagihiko, pero su voz no parecía convencida.

— Bueno, ahora que ya sabemos que si es verdad, hay que planear sobre el viaje de primavera, ya es en una semana.

— Eh… Kuukai, ya lo planeamos… —Le dije.

— Si, pero no completo.

— ¿Un viaje? —Me pregunto Ami.

— Si, haremos un viaje a la casa de playa de Rima para las vacaciones de verano. ¿Tú ya hiciste planes con tus amigas?

— Eh… No, ellas estarán de viaje con sus padres… —Dijo un poco triste. La entiendo, es difícil ver como los demás disfrutan momentos con sus padres y tú no puedes tenerlos.

— Ven con nosotros, Rima no tendrá problemas por invitarte, ¿verdad Rima?

— Si. Ami eres bienvenida al viaje —Le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Aparte, ¿Cómo no ibas a venir? ¿Crees que te dejaría solo con esa mujer mientras me voy de viaje? —Le susurre.

— Gracias…

— No tienes que. Ella es horrible.

— Eh… Si, no hablemos de ella. ¿Dónde está la casa?

— No lo sé, Rima dice que como a tres horas de aquí.

— ¿Y crees que papá nos deje ir?

— No lo sé, roguemos que si —Di un suspiro…—, pero si no nos deja todavía tenemos el lago cerca de su casa, también esta Kei, el vecino, ¿te acuerdas de él?

— Claro, fue tu primer novio —Me miro con una sonrisa picara y me ruborice, un poco, pero me ruborice.

— Eh… Sí, bueno, pero es nuestro amigo y sabe sobre eso.

— Sí, bueno Amu, me tengo que ir, la próxima clase está por comenzar.

— Si… —Claro, tenía clases, pero ¿Por qué estaba aquí entonces? — ¡Ami! —Le alcance a decir antes de que se fuera— ¿Por qué no estabas en clases hace un rato? —Con mi pregunta pareció ponerse nerviosa.

— Eh… Bueno, es que… tú sabes… Eh…

— ¿Te saltaste la clase? —Le pregunte con incredulidad. ¡Ami, saltarse una clase! ¡Yo nunca en la vida he hecho eso!

— Si… —Bajo la cabeza—, ¡pero tenía que comprobarlo!

— No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿ok?

— Si… Bueno, adiós Onee-san y Onii-san —Dijo con una risita mientras se iba.

— Ah… No sabía que ahora era un "Onii-san" — Me dijo Ikuto en el oído. Me estremecí ante el contacto que hizo su aliento con mi oreja.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —Chillé.

— ¿Por qué? Acaso no te gusta —Me susurro en mi oído.

— No.

— ¿Ah? Bueno, entonces… —Acerco mas su boca a mi oído, me empecé a poner nerviosa— ¿Te gusto mi beso? —Sentí un pellizco húmedo en mi oreja, ¡el muy idiota me había mordido la oreja!

— ¡Tu, pervertido! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —Le brame y todo el mundo nos volteo a ver.

— ¿Ahora qué paso? —Dijo Rima.

— ¡Me mordió la oreja!

Todos dieron un suspiro y susurraron "No han cambiado nada".

* * *

**Akira-Chan; Les presumo que son 15 paginas! T_T Estoy muy orgullosa de mí, los ultimos tres capitulos que he escrito los he escrito en 15 paginas! Y el capitulo 9 lo escribi en una noche. Por alguna extraña razón, las ideas para el Fic se me ocurren siempre en la noche y madrugada. Ahora soy nocturna. Mi internet se va toda la mañana y llega a las 5, bueno, me duermo a las 2 am y me despierto como a las 12. Todo eso hago para estar en la compu. e.e Si, no tengo vida y que? Hahah, me divierto escribiendo! Bueno, me voy, adivinen a donde? **

**Ikuto; No me interesa, solo ve a escribir...**

**Amu: Grocero... y pensar que en el proximo cap tu vas a... -Le tapo la boca-**

**Akira-Chan: Baka! NO digas! T_T **

**Ikuto: ¿Yo Que? **

**Akira-Chan: Nada! !Nandemonai! ¬.¬ Bueno, me voy a dormir, =P Nah, ire a leer Fics =3, xD. Bye!**


	9. En camino a Osaka

**Por fin xDD **

**He esperado mucho tiempo D= **

**Quería actualizar el mismo día en el que Actualice en Sekaii, otra web donde la posteo, pero aun no tenía el capitulo X así que no xDD. **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo uno de los mejores que he hecho hasta ahora (H). Según yo… ._.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Shugo Chara! ._.**

* * *

**Capitulo IX**

**Amu~**

La semana que quedaba de clases se paso muy rápido. Todos ya habíamos hecho las maletas y habíamos acordado que nos quedaríamos un día para poder relajarnos en la escuela un rato. No queríamos empezar un viaje de tres horas en auto de inmediato, iba a ser cansado para Nagihiko e Ikuto. Si, Nagihiko e Ikuto iba a manejar, ya tenían licencia y sus propios autos así que los íbamos a usar para poder llegar hasta la casa. Inicialmente, íbamos a usar el auto de Kuukai en vez del de Ikuto, pero cuando Kuukai llamó a su casa le dijeron que uno de sus hermanos mayores lo había tomado prestado.

Lo que me preocupaba un poco era mi padre. Hasta ahora no le había dicho nada del viaje, me había llamado un martes para ver si iba a algún lugar, pero le dije que no sabía y que tal vez me quedaría en la academia con unos amigos y él dijo que estaba bien; si planeaba ir al viaje y el plan era solamente, por si me decía que no, irme con ellos sin que nadie sepa y regresar. Yaya, Utau y Rima lo habían planeado, me daban gracia como lo planeaba, parecía como si fuese de vida o muerte. Les agradecí su amistad cuando acabaron de planearlo, me sentí querida después de la muerte de mi madre.

Tadase aun no se había declarado a Yaya, no por culpa de las clases que ella tenía sino porque cada vez que él lo iba a hacer, algo pasaba que no podía decírselo o simplemente Yaya se distraía con algo, o sacaba otro tema, parecía como si estuviera evitando la declaración, pero eso no estaba pasando, claro. Yaya era densa y ciega en esas cosas y no podía saberlo, aunque estuviera en su nariz—como ahora lo está, porque ella es muy ingenua e inocente.

En cuanto a mi "relación" con Ikuto, eh… bueno, va bien, es creíble. Aunque para las demás parejas de la escuela es rara, ya que no pertenecemos a ninguna de las dos clases parejas que hay.

Rima, Utau y yo estábamos en el lago conversando sobre el viaje cuando escuchamos pisadas provenientes del bosque. Volteamos la mirada y no podía creer quienes estaban frente a nosotras. Mi padre y su mujer, Yuuko.

— ¿Un viaje? —Me pregunto mi padre.

— Eh… Si —Estaba nerviosa, ¡que se supone que estaba haciendo aquí!

— Disculpe señor, ¿pero que hace aquí? —Le dijo Utau en un tono frio.

— Señorita Hoshina, ¿cierto?

— Si

— Bueno, vine por mi hija. —Sentencio.

— P-pero ¿Por qué? ¡Se supone que me debías de dejar aquí!

— Yuuko pensó que la escuela no era un ambiente saludable, para ti y para Ami, mientras estaban de vacaciones. Apropósito, ¿un viaje? No me dijiste que te ibas.

— Es porque no me ibas a dejar.

— Si, no te dejare ir, no es bueno que vayas a lugares como ese.

— ¡Pero si ni siquiera sabes a donde vamos! —Le grite, ¿Cómo podía ser así?

— ¿Quiénes van? —Yuuko habló por primera vez.

— Mis amigos, yo y Ami, obviamente. No la dejaría sola.

— ¿Van adultos? —Baje mi cabeza, no me iba a dejar. Era obvio—, ¿no verdad?

— No, pero ya estoy grande, soy responsable. ¡Solo vamos a una casa de playa!

— ¿En el mar? Para que te ahogues, ¡no! —Su rostro se veía horrorizado.

— ¿Tanto así quieres el dinero de mi madre? —Se puso tenso, su rostro ahora estaba tenso.

— No es por el dinero — ¡Su rostro mentía, su voz, todo de él mentía! —. Ahora arregla tus cosas, no espera, creo que están listas para el viaje, ¿no? —Ahora me restriega eso en la cara— Bueno, ya no servirán para eso. Iremos a casa.

— ¡Amu! —Dijeron Utau y Rima que en toda la charla, si así se le puede llamar, estuvieron calladas.

— ¿Qué hay de Ami?

— Ya está en el carro.

— Yuuko, me dirigí a Tsumugu, no a ti.

— ¡Malcriada!

— ¡Zorra, maldita perra desgraciada! —Le grite en su cara, era la primera vez que decía algo tan fuertes hacía ella o alguien más, pero las tenía escondidas que ahora que las sacaba se sentía bien.

— ¡Amu, retira lo dicho!

— No —Le sonreí con orgullo, estaba orgullosa de mí.

— Como quieras, ahora ve a tu habitación, trae tus maletas —No pensaba hacerlo— ¡y sino vienes te saco de la escuela!

— Hmpf —Me dirigí hacía las chicas, me iba a despedir—. Lo siento, ya no podre ir—Una lagrima se resbalo por mi mejilla—, pero de seguro en otra ocasión podremos salir juntas—Les di un abrazo y ellas me lo correspondieron con caras tristes.

— Haremos algo para que vayas, Amu—Me susurro Rima.

— Si, llámanos cuando llegues, cuídate.

— Gracias chicas —Les sonreí por última vez y me dirigí a mi cuarto sin mirar a mi pa… Corrección, Tsumugu, desde ahora no hay padre para mí.

**…**

— ¿Estan listas chicas? —Nos preguntó Yuuko mientras se ponía el labial. No le contestamos, de todas maneras no nos haría caso.

— Bueno, será un viaje algo largo… Da igual— Dijo mi padre despreocupado.

— Tsumugu…

— Soy "padre o papa" no Tsumugu, no me faltes al respeto.

— Me da igual, ¿volveremos a la escuela?

— ¡Pues claro! Solo estarán con nosotros durante las vacaciones, _cariño_.

— No me digas así, Yuuko. Sabes que no me gusta —Le fruncí el ceño.

— No sé de que hablas, _cariño_—Cacareo la tipa.

— ¿Sabes que pareces una idiota hablando así? —Le dijo Ami. Si, una niña de doce años no debería estar diciendo eso, era malo, pero no puedo sentirme bien escucharla decir eso.

— Mocosa, idiota

— Púdrete —Le dijimos Ami y yo al mismo tiempo y nos empezamos a reír.

— ¡Amu, Ami! Dejen de insultarla.

— Ella empezó Tsumugu.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y? Ella nos insulta y tú lo que dices es un "¿y?" —Le espeto Ami.

— Cállate, Ami.

— Y pensar que te quise una vez…

Después de eso nadie hablo en el camino, había sacado mi Ipod para escuchar música junto con Ami, pero Yuuko nos lo quito porque según ella le irritaba la música rara. Solo estábamos escuchando _The time is running out_ de _The Section Quartet_. Si, podía ser rara, pero a Ami y a mí nos gustaba. Después de eso, Ami y yo nos quedamos dormidas.

— ¡Despierten! — Escuche decir alguien a lo lejos, abrí lentamente los ojos y vi a Yuuko. Genial— Su padre y yo hemos decidido que no podrán tener acceso a internet, teléfono o algún medio de comunicación. El quiere que estemos aquí como familia.

— ¿Cuál? —La rete mientras veía el reloj. Habíamos salido a las seis de la tarde, casi siete, y ahora eran las diez del día siguiente.

— La nuestra, ahora salgan del carro, necesito ir al centro comercial

— ¿A comprar más maquillaje? Sí, creo que necesitas uno nuevo, a pesar de que tienes treinta y tres años ya se te notan las arrugas.

— Hmpf —Me di la vuelta y vi a Ami dormida en mi regazo, la sacudí delicadamente y salimos del carro para entrar a lo que llamamos nosotras, cárcel.

**Akira-Chan~**

— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! — Le dijo una rubia con dos colas de caballo y ojos violetas a una chica de corta estatura, rubia y con cabello largo y ondulado.

— Si, no hay que dejar a Amu con él… ¿Viste a la mujer? Qué asco… Utau, hay que decirles a los demás.

— Si, Rima, ¿pero qué podemos hacer? ¿Ir hasta allá con ella y pedirle a su padre que la deje venir con nosotras? Obvio que no la va a dejar, Rima.

— Por eso hay que pedir ayuda.

— Vamos

Rima y Utau empezaron a buscar a los demás, el problema de decirles es que Ikuto, Zeero, Tadase y Kuukai aun no saben que es lo que pasa con la familia de Amu, pero ellas acordaron contarles todo, o al menos lo suficiente para que entendieran y ayudaran. Aunque ya que eran sus amigos, sin su padre o con él, ellos ayudarían.

— Amu no podrá acompañarnos al viaje, Ami tampoco —Declaro Rima.

— ¿Tiene que ver con el papá de Amu-chi?

— Si, Yaya, por desgracia se entero y se las llevo —Dijo Utau.

— Pero ¿Qué pasa con él? — Dijo Kuukai.

— Si, yo no le veo gran problema, solo vamos con él y le pedimos que venga y ya. Listo.

— Zeero, esto no es así de simple —Dijo Nagihiko en un suspiro. Había captado todo en un segundo.

— ¿Podrían explicarnos que es lo que pasa? —Dijo Tadase un poco irritado al no saber qué es lo que pasaba. Él pensaba que estar aquí era una pérdida de tiempo, ahora él podía muy bien pensar como declararle su amor a Yaya en vez de estar aquí. No es que fuese malo con Amu, él la consideraba su amiga, pero ¿hacer tanto bullicio por su padre? ¿Qué es lo que él tenía?

— Lo que pasa Tadase —Rima también se estaba impacientando y más cuando tenía un primo así—, es que su padre no la dejara ir.

— ¿Por qué? —Dijo Ikuto que hasta ahora no había dicho nada.

— Porque su padre… —Dijo Nagihiko y el, Utau, Rima y Yaya dieron un largo suspiro, no sabían cómo explicar la situación de Amu—. Su madre murió.

— Si, eso lo sabemos… —Dijo Kuukai un poco lúgubre. Ikuto y Zeero que no sabían de esto pusieron su cara igual que la de Kuukai.

Ikuto se preguntaba si todo eso tenía que ver con lo que él había escuchado decir Amu a Ami. Aunque Amu hubiese susurrado aquello sobre "aquella mujer" él tenía las orejas muy desarrolladas y podía escuchar el más mínimo sonido que se hiciese.

— Bueno, su padre… eh… digamos que no es del todo bueno —Dio un gran suspiro y continúo—: Su madre les dejo una gran herencia solo para ellas dos y su padre la quiere, pero no puede tocarla. Solo Amu puede hacer eso, pero hasta que tenga cumplida la mayoría de edad. Pero creo que el padre tiene un plan para quitarles la herencia y para que no escapen no quiere que se alejen demasiado de él. Piensa que se escaparan o algo, así que es mejor para él que no salgan.

Todos guardaron silencio después de lo que Nagihiko dijo. Los que no sabían no se imaginaban que fuese tan… fuerte y delicada la situación. Tadase estaba avergonzado por lo que había pensado, Zeero estaba atónito junto con Ikuto y Kuukai estaba indignado, se preguntaba porque Amu no le había contado sobre eso. El la quería como una hermana pequeña y ella como un hermano mayor, ¿Por qué no se lo había contado?

— ¡P-porque no me lo conto! —Grito Kuukai— Ella debió de haber confiado en mí, ¿tan malo soy?

— No, Kuukai, lo que pasa es que Amu no quería preocuparte—Le dijo Rima.

— Aun así…

— Y supongo que la mujer que se consiguió su padre no es buena, ¿me equivoco? —Dijo Ikuto, que ya empezaba a entender la conversación de las hermanas.

— Si, ¡y enserio es horrible! ¡Debieron haberla visto! —Les dijo Rima enojada. Cuando Tsumugu y Yuuko vinieron a la academia, ella en vez de hablar se dedicó a examinarlo a él y a su mujer. Se dio cuenta de que Amu tenía a una persona horrible como padre y como madrastra tenía a una zorra. Le calculaba cuarenta y cinco años a Tsumugu y treinta y tres a Yuuko, y no se equivocaba. ¿Qué era lo que ella le había visto a Tsumugu? ¿Dinero? Tal vez, pero también pudo haber sido la forma de pensar que él tenía, muy parecida a la de ella.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos? —Preguntó Ikuto que estaba un poco preocupado por ellas, muy raro de su parte ya que normalmente él, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, nunca se preocupa y menos por una chica y su hermana, que ni siquiera conoce. Pero el caso era que Ikuto tenía una situación más o menos similar y no le gustaba que alguien más sufriera de problemas familiares.

— Eh… No lo sé, por eso los llamamos —Dijo Utau un poco desconcertada por la preocupación del chico. Ella a pesar de que era amiga de él por muchos años, nunca supo la verdadera situación de él, solo Kuukai. Pero luego Utau recordó que él era el "novio" de Amu así que pudo entender la supuesta razón.

— Creo que deberíamos ir primero a su casa y decirle a su padre que las deje ir, sé que no es de así de simple —Zeero le dio una mirada a Nagihiko y siguió—, pero si no las deja, intentaremos otra cosa.

— Si lo de hablar con su padre no sirve podríamos llevárnoslas y dejarle una carta diciendo que están a salvo en la casa de Rima. Sé que suena una locura, pero podría funcionar.

— ¡Pero el padre de Amu se angustiara y pensara lo peor! ¡Nos estaría siguiendo y lo que queremos es que las deje en paz! —Le dijo Utau a Kuukai por su no tan tonta propuesta. Aquella que él había dado, podría funcionar, pero nadie se daba cuenta, solo un rubio que escuchaba atentamente.

— Pero si le explicamos en la carta bien lo que hicimos, si le damos datos, solo el numero de la casa y de los padres de Rima— La rubia pequeña ante este comentario vi hacía otro lado, le incomodaba un poco hablar de ellos—, nada de direcciones. Quizá si está en contacto con ellas, sabiendo que están bien y todo, las podrías dejar venir.

— Muy bien haremos eso, ¿primero hablamos y después escapamos? Agh… Suena tan… de película… No creo que se pueda hacer… —Dijo Rima un poco irritada por la poca imaginación que tenían.

— Concuerdo con Mashiro-san… —Les confesó Nagihiko.

— ¡Entonces ustedes digan algo! —Les dijo Zeero— ¿Por qué no piensan en algo? —Y ante este comentario Rima y Nagihiko se ruborizaron, sabían que Zeero tenía razón, pero no podían pensar en otra cosa.

— Muy bien, haremos eso…

— Pero, ¿Dónde vive Amu? —Se pregunto Utau.

— Amu-chi dijo que vivía en Osaka… pero… ¡eso es lo único que sé! —Habló por segunda vez la castaña. Había estado muy ocupada buscando una solución, pero cuando se decidieron que hacer, se dio por vencida y presto más atención a lo que decían.

— Entonces hay que ir a la Administración.

— Ikuto, no dejan pedir información sobre los alumnos, ¿Cómo quieres conseguirlo?

— Sacando la información sin permiso —Y puso su famosa sonrisa en sus labios, había pensado en hacerle una pequeña visita a la señora que trabajaba ahí. No era la primera vez que hacía eso y sabía perfectamente el horario de trabajo y todo lo necesario. Siempre que querían la información de una chica en la que él estaba interesado iba ahí y la sacaba en un dos por tres junto con Kuukai.

— Es fácil, Ikuto y yo siempre lo hacemos.

— Entonces ustedes dos sacan la información, los esperamos afuera en el estacionamiento—Les dijo Nagihiko.

— ¿Ahora? —Se sorprendieron todos. Ellos esperaban al menos dos horas más para poder planearlo bien.

— Si, ¿acaso quieren que sigan ahí?

— No, pero debemos de planearlo bien… — Utau vacilo un momento, pero después de que lo pensó bien les dijo a Ikuto y Kuukai que se apuraran— Bueno, entonces hay que ir por las maletas y meterlas al auto… Y se me olvido pedirle la llave a Ikuto…

— No importa, cuando llegue metemos las demás maletas a su auto.

Ikuto y Kuukai no tardaron en llegar, tenían mucha práctica. Metieron las maletas a los coches y emprendieron el viaje, uno muy largo, hasta la residencia Hinamori en Osaka.

En el carro en el que manejaba Nagihiko estaban Rima, Yaya y Zeero y en el que manejaba Ikuto estaba Utau, Tadase y Kuukai. En los dos carros se mantenía una conversación interesante de dos personas.

— ¿Estas seguro de que debimos de haberles dicho todo eso? —Le pregunto Rima muy preocupada a Nagihiko— Creo que Amu debió de haberles dicho eso.

— Si, tienes razón, pero es triste ver a Amu en ese estado. Lo siento…

— Si, no te preocupes, entiendo —Esta, era una de muy pocas ocasiones que tenían para platicar solo ellos dos, Yaya y Zeero se habían dormido así que decidieron aprovechar la oportunidad. Al principio Rima estaba nerviosa, estar con el chico que le gusta, sentada en el lugar del copiloto mientras el manejaba, era algo que ella no podía imaginar. Pero también sabía que su mejor amiga estaba en malas manos, por mucho que ese hombre fuese su padre no podía tratarla así, así que decidió concentrarse más en Amu que en su situación amorosa. Ella era buena amiga.

— ¿Crees que podrán venir con nosotros? —Le pregunto el chico de pelo morado después de un cómodo silencio.

— No lo sé… Su padre es…

— Complicado… Lo sé —Le encantaba como ellos podían entenderse en este momento. Normalmente ellos dos, o ella, se peleaban, pero Rima era la que mas hacía el tumulto. Muchas veces no se ponían de acuerdo y eso ocasionaba las peleas. El tema que más se usaba en las peleas era "¿Quién era el mejor amigo de Amu?". Rima sentía que Nagihiko le estaba quitando a Amu y eso no le gustaba. Amu ya le tenía a ella y a Utau ¿Por qué Nagihiko se tenía que meter? Normalmente ella lo miraba como el "enemigo", pero a pesar de todo eso, ella no podía evitar sentirse atraído por aquel joven de ojos miel y cabellos dorados y causaba esas peleas para ocultarlo. Pero este momento era mágico, para ambos.

— Tengo sueño, me iré a dormir…—Le informo Rima a Nagihiko.

— Si, yo igual, será mejor despertar a Zeero para que conduzca en mi lugar.

Le hicieron señales al auto en el que iban los demás y cambiaron de lugar, sorpresivamente los que iban adelante, también.

Para despertar a Zeero Nagihiko también tuvo que despertar a Yaya, ella esta tranquilamente dormida en el hombro derecho de Zeero. Ellos dos se desperezaron— no fue fácil, Yaya se agarraba de Zeero, no quería que su "Teddy" se fuera. Al final, Zeero condujo el auto con Yaya como copiloto. Rima y Nagihiko estaban muy cansados, Nagihiko si tenía excusa para dormir, pero la pequeña rubia no. Ella muy bien pudo haberse dormido, pero prefirió quedarse con Nagihiko despierta, para ver si tenían alguna oportunidad de platicar o algo.

Nagihiko se acomodo con su codo en la ventana, en aquella parte que se usa para poner cosas que está al lado de la ventana, y estaba esperando que el sueño le llegase lo suficiente como para dormirse, con los ojos cerrados. En realidad, él no estaba tan cansado, solo quería aprovechar el tiempo que tenía con Rima. No creía que ella estuviese cansada, pensaba que tal vez se sentía un poco incomoda con él.

Por otro lado, Rima si estaba muy cansada, nunca se había cansado así en la vida. No había hecho nada, pero estar sentada por horas y mirar siempre a la carretera era agotador. No estaba fingiendo ni nada, estaba a punto de dormirse cuando vio a Nagihiko con los ojos cerrados, se veía tan pacifico. Estaba durmiendo profundamente, según ella, así que lo que hizo, fue algo que ella misma no pudo haberse imaginado, pero el sueño que tenía no la dejaba pensar bien.

Rima se había recostado en el sillón y puso su cabeza en el regazó del chico, este se sorprendió al ver las acciones de la chica, pero no dijo nada. Era raro, pero él pensaba y sentía que eso se sentía bien, tenerla tan cerca era reconfortante. Y con ese último pensamiento, el sueño surgió y se sumió en sus pensamientos con una pequeña rubia como protagonista.

Lo que no sabían era que cierta castaña veía la escena, sonriente, pensando en cómo molestarlos con eso después.

**…**

— Ikuto, ¿Cómo le pediste a Amu? ¿Y desde cuando estas tan interesado en tener novia? — Le pregunto la rubia de ojos violetas al conductor de pelo color zafiro.

— Que Amu te cuenta como le pedí, ella te dijo eso ¿no? —Dijo Ikuto un poco tenso, nunca había pensado en la excusa, pero se alivio al haber escuchado lo que la peli-rosa le dijo. Podía usarlo como una excusa— y desde que la conocí.

— Ah… ¿Crees que podamos sacarla?

— No lo sé Utau, si lo que han dicho es verdad…

— ¡Si lo es Ikuto, deberías creerle a tu novia! —Fue interrumpido por un reclamo silencioso de Utau, debían de ser silenciosos. Kuukai y Tadase se habían dormido, aunque ellos decían que preferían no dormirse, aunque el sueño les gano.

— Ok, bueno, entonces será difícil, no podemos escaparnos con ellas así como así.

— Lo sé, pero si le explicamos… y… —Se quedo pensando un poco— creo que tienes razón. ¡Pero hay que intentarlo! —Agrego, no quería darle toda la razón a su amigo.

— No has cambiado nada… —Le dijo Ikuto sin quitar los ojos del camino. La rubia se sonrojo un poco e inflo sus cachetes en reproche. Ikuto siempre la molestaba con eso. Ella no había cambiado en nada ni físicamente ni mentalmente, seguía siendo la misma niña orgullosa y caprichosa de la quien se hiso amigo.

A pesar de que Amu e Ikuto no se llevaban bien como amigos, Ikuto la estaba ayudando, no porque fuese su novio falso y tenía que fingir o algo, sino porque sabía cómo se sentía tener padres así. Aunque con él no se podía emplear la palabra padres, pero ellos podían mandarle y todo lo que unos padres pueden hacer. Normalmente él no les hacía mucho caso, pero ellos empezaron a insistirle más y mas y cuando ya se hartaron decidieron enviarlo al internado. El no se lo tomo como un castigo, fue el mejor regalo que ellos le habían dado desde que llego a vivir con ellos. Kuukai y Utau también se habían cambiado al internado, pero ellos los hicieron antes que Ikuto así que Ikuto ya tenía amigos al llegar ahí. No hizo muchos amigos cuando llego, las chicas estaban supuestamente enamoradas de él y los chicos le tenían envidia. Él les quitaba las chicas, aunque ellas ya tuviesen novio, no podían dejar de pensar en él y también hablar de él, y eso molestaba a sus novios.

Ikuto nunca se intereso en ninguna de ellas, el las veía nada mas como un pasatiempo, así que se reía de las esperanzas que tenían por él. Pero más se rio cuando se enteraron que era el novio de Amu, ellas se enojaron y mucho. Se veían graciosas.

— Ni tú, así que no digas nada —Le dijo Utau después de un rato en pensar su respuesta y este se rio— ¡No te rías!

— ¡No grites que despertaras a los otros!

— ¡Hey! ¿Desde cuando te interesas en los demás? —A su comentario el chico le dirigió una mirada confusa.

— Amu te ha cambiado, y eso que solo llevan poco tiempo juntos, se nota que la amas… —Le dijo somnolienta mientras le sonreía.

— Eh… Sí, yo… La amo —Le mintió. Pero en el fondo estaba sintiendo, no amor, sino agrado por ella. Para tener un padre y una madrastra como ellos, ella lo manejaba muy bien, era alegre, se sonrojaba lindo y también era linda enojándose. Parecía una madre cuando estaba con su hermana, la regañaba como una lo hace y estaba alegre y feliz al verla. Era una buena chica y le enojaba que Tadase no se fijara en ella, ¿Cómo podía estar enamorado de la niña aquella? Se preguntaba. Ahora él podía entender cómo se sentía ella respecto a él. Yaya solo era una niña, Amu también, pero era más madura, mucho más madura que ella. Apretó el volante del enojo que sentía en tan solo pensarlo. ¿A quién le iba gustar Yaya? ¡Solo era una niña! Tadase era tan ciego.

— Tranquilo, la sacaremos de ahí, ahora deja al volante. Lo has estado apretando desde hace mucho, creo que ahora debe de tener marcas.

— No me había dado cuenta… — ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Preocuparse por ella? Eso era nuevo— Oye, despierta a Kuukai, te ves cansada, que cambie el de lugar contigo.

— ¿Para qué nos perdamos? ¡No! —Le reprocho.

— ¿Qué acaso desconfías de mí? Oh, y eso que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo —Le dijo Kuukai a sus espaldas, él había estado despierto desde que Utau empezó a gritar. En cambio Tadase no, el tenía el sueño pesado.

— N-no, ¡pero aun así! —Miro hacia otro lado ocultando el color rojo que tenía en sus mejillas.

— Vamos, nosotros sacamos la información, ve a dormir… —Le dijo Kuukai y Utau que no se pudo resistir a sus encantos, accedió. Ikuto iba a hacer un cambio de luces para poder avisarles a los demás que se iban a cambiar de lugar, pero antes de que lo hicieran, Nagihiko hiso el cambio.

Una vez que ya Tadase y Utau se durmieron, Kuukai hablo.

— Lo haces porque sabes que están casi en el mismo bote que tú, ¿no?

— Si. No puedo creer que ella este así, yo pensé que su familia era normal. Se veía alegre —Le confesó Ikuto, sin saber que Kuukai se refería a las dos hermanas Hinamori.

— Ni yo. Sabes, ella te ha cambiado—Agrego al darse cuenta de lo que dijo su amigo, pero no dijo nada. Así era mejor.

— Eso mismo me dijeron hoy —Le gruño, no le gustaba que le remarcaran eso. Sabía que Amu lo había cambiado, pero no le gustaba admitirlo. Y para cambiar el tema iba a empezar a molestarlo—. Utau me lo dijo sabes. Harían buena pareja, piensan lo mismo.

— C-cállate —Y volteo a ver el camino por la ventana, pero él se preguntaba si era cierto lo que su amigo había dicho. No pudo aguantar las ganas de preguntar y cuando pregunto su amigo se echo a reír.

— Si, ustedes dos no han cambiado nada.

— Ni tu… Así que no digas nada.

— Eso mismo lo dijo ella —Dijo entre risas—. Pero ella lo grito.

— No me interesa —Le dijo tercamente, ahora se arrepentía el no haber dicho nada sobre lo que Ikuto había dicho.

— Como digas —Y dicho esto, un silencio se formo. Faltaban todavía seis horas más para poder llegar hacía ellas, pero una pregunta pasaba por la mente del castaño.

— ¿Cuánto crees que estemos ahí? Y si nos quedamos ahí por algún tiempo, ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? No podemos estar en la misma casa de Amu mientras planeamos llevarla a costa de su padre.

— Conozco un hotel cerca de ahí.

— Ok, bueno, me dormiré un rato —Dijo mientras se acomodaba de lado.

— Ah-ah, no. Te quedaras despierto hasta que lleguemos, has dormido todo el viaje

— Pero…

— No, te quedas despierto. O si no le diré a Utau—Lo amenazo con burla.

— ¿Sobre qué? No tengo nada que decirle.

— ¿Seguro? Yo pensé que te gustaba…—Vacilo un poco, sabía que iba a caer.

— ¿Sabes qué? Me quedare despierto.

— Eso pensé.

— Idiota… —Murmuro muy apropósito para que lo escuchara.

— Lo sé, Amu me lo dice a diario —Dijo mientras sonreía de lado. A veces su amigo se portaba como un bebé.

— ¿Desde cuándo la mencionas tanto en una conversación? —Le dijo divertido, pero su amigo no le contesto, así que decidió dejar eso a un lado y miro hacía la ventana. Amu en verdad había cambiado a Ikuto sin siquiera ella saberlo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya Gustado *u* A mi me encanto. **

**Review~ Onegai**


	10. Charla

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! No me Pertenece**

**¿PorQue Me Enamore De Ti?**

**Por Akira-Chan**

**Capitulo X**

**

* * *

**

**Amu~**

— ¡Cómo se supone que tenga que relajarme si no me dejan salir a mi propio jardín! —Le espete a una mucama que no me dejaba salir. ¡Solo me dejaban salir cuando Yuuko o mi padre estaban y eso era casi nunca! ¡¿Qué rayos planeaban? ¡¿Dejarme morir del aburrimiento? ¿Qué hare sin mi internet?

— Lo siento Señorita Hinamori, pero son las reglas que dijo el señor…

— ¿No podría romper las reglas una vez? —Le suplique. En realidad quería salir. Tenía que buscar un teléfono público para llamar a Utau, Rima o Yaya…

— Amu, déjalo, ella siempre le hace caso a Tsumugu —La voz de Ami resonó por toda la casa, voltee a verla y vi que estaba sentada al pie de la escalera con sus brazos en sus piernas y su cara entre sus manos. Su cara demostraba lo aburrida que estaba al estar aquí. ¡No podíamos salir a la alberca que estaba justo en la parte trasera de la casa! ¡Tenía un cristal que daba vista hacía la piscina, no nos podíamos escapara o algo!

— Iré a mi cuarto… Tratare de dormir un rato…

Me tire a la cama apenas llegue a él. De las tantas mucamas que tengo me tuve que topar con la que le tiene respeto a Tsumugu y Yuuko. Era tan aburrido estar aquí ahora sin mi madre. Esta casa le pertenecía a ella, pero cuando ella se fue, mi padre y su mujer se apoderaron de ella. Fue horrible tener que decirle adiós a los columpios que estaban en el pasto al lado de la piscina y también a los toboganes que había en ella. A pesar de mi edad, me gustaba subirme y resbalarme en ellos y los columpios eran mi refugio cuando estaba triste. Le rogué a mi padre que no los quitara, pero él dijo que no se veían bien, no eran "elegantes" según él.

Antes, cada verano mis amigas y las de Ami venían a pasar días a la casa, jugábamos en la piscina, teníamos pijamadas cada noche, era muy divertido. Pero todo eso se fue. La muerte de mi madre me marco. Siempre trato de hacer como si ya hubiese superado su muerte, pero en realidad no. Nunca lo voy a hacer, la quería demasiado, ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir? Ahora mi vida con mi padre es un asco. Mi padre fue la razón por la cual decidí irme a Seiyo… Eso se lo tengo que agradecer, sin él, no hubiese conocido a Rima, Utau, Yaya, Tadase… Kuukai, Zeero, Nagihiko e Ikuto.

Si, Ikuto, por más que no me agrade, le agradezco que me ayude con Tadase. Si, tuve que gastar mi primer beso en él, una razón por la cual deba dar una venganza. Se supone que era para Tadase, si es que algún día pasaba… Pero dejando al lado todo eso, le agradezco que me este ayudando. Eso demuestra que no puede ser tan arrogante como se ve.

Me pregunto qué es lo que ellos estarían ahora haciendo. ¿Estarán en la playa? A lo mejor… pero… Utau y Rima prometieron que harían algo, que me ayudarían… También les prometí que les hablaría llegando, pero me prohibieron tener contacto alguno con el mundo exterior.

Genial, ahora no podre hacer nada… pero… me pregunto si Kei seguirá viviendo en la casa de al lado…Antes el y yo jugábamos mucho, Ami jugaba con su hermana pequeña, éramos los mejores amigos. Pero me tuve que ir a Seiyo y desde entonces no lo he visto. Si me quedo aquí, al menos quiero estar con Kei. Es aburrido estar aquí, necesito hacer algo para distraerme… Eh… Me dormiré un rato…

**Akira-Chan~ **

Los chicos ya habían llegado a Osaka, eran las once de la mañana y estaban en camino hacía el hotel. Para su fortuna el hotel estaba a cinco cuadras de la residencia Hinamori. Ahora lo que faltaba por hacer era checar de cerca los pasos del señor y la señora. Utau había hablado con las demás chicas, sin los chicos, sobre el plan que ya habían planeado. Les hizo ver lo que Ikuto le había hecho ver y decidieron que si Amu y Ami no podían ir con ellos se iban a regresar al internado. No era justo que ellas si se fueran.

— Bien, ¿ahora quien será el que vigile? —Les pregunto Nagihiko.

— Yo lo hago, bueno, llamare a alguien… —Rima estaba a punto de marcar el numero de uno de sus agentes personales, cuando Utau la interrumpe. Era su hora de hacer algo.

— No, tú ya te luciste con aquella casa de playa. Ahora déjame presumir —Dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y Rima murmuro "No estaba presumiendo" mientras un leve sonrojo le crecía en sus mejillas. Utau había dado en el clavo.

— Muy bien, ya tenemos la vigilancia, ahora hay que hablarle a Amu, eh… No, esperen recibí un mensaje… Dice que el señor Hinamori está trabajando, llega como a las once de la noche y que su mujer está en el centro comercial. Hay que ir ahora antes de que llegue la tipa.

— Utau…, Cómo es que…. —Le dijo incrédulo Kuukai.

— Son rápidos, lo máximo que se han tardado son tres horas.

— ¿A quién es él que acosas? — Un gran sonrojo fue la respuesta de la rubia y tercamente le dijo:

— A nadie, no es de la escuela si es que piensas eso.

Todo el mundo ya sabía que estos dos se gustaban. Eran muy obvios y les molestaba que fuesen tan orgullosos para no admitirlo.

Emprendieron el viaje a pie, no querían dar sospechas de algo, era mejor ser discretos. Cuando llegaron a la casa, se sorprendieron de lo grande que era. Era blanca, muy grande, de dos pisos, con balcones en cada ventana que veían del piso superior. Al frente tenía un jardín pequeño, pero realmente era hermoso. Tenía varios tipos de flores y de todos los colores. Atrás de la casa se podían ver varias palmeras, eran altas y frondosas. Antes de tocar, inspeccionaron la parte de atrás y vieron una gran piscina. La piscina tenía el agua de un tono azul muy lindo, había una pequeña fuente en medio de la alberca. Y a fuera de ella habían varías sillas de playas.

— Wow… —Fue lo único que pudieron decir, estaban impresionados. La casa Hinamori era muy bella. Ellos también tenían casas como aquella, pero esta al llegar te daba una cálida bienvenida. Todos se sentían bien con tan solo verla, estaban hipnotizados por aquella calidez. Se preguntaban cómo se podía sentir eso cuando unas personas como aquellas podían vivir ahí.

— ¡Bueno, ya! No es bueno que nos distraigamos ¡la mujer puede venir en cualquier momento! —Yaya fue la primera en salir del transe.

— Yaya tiene razón —Tadase, como siempre, le dio la razón sin notar como todos los ojos, excepto los de Yaya, rodaban con fastidio.

— Nosotras vamos. Iremos todas, ustedes se quedan aquí para vigilar.

— Ok —Dijeron los chicos.

— ¡Pero esperen!

— ¿Ahora qué Zeero? ¡No ves que si perdemos tiempo…! ¡La mujer puede venir en cualquier momento y si no…!

— ¡Utau-chi! No seas mala con Zeero-kun —Dijo Yaya frunciendo los labios protegiendo a Zeero de Utau.

Tadase miraba la escena fijamente, sin parpadear. No le gustaba como Yaya protegía y defendía a Zeero. Era sospechoso. Apretó sus dos puños muy fuerte no queriendo explotar, no quería que nadie lo viera haciendo eso. No tenía ninguna excusa para hacerlo pero si había alguien que lo había visto haciendo, Ikuto, que estaba al lado de él. Dirigió la mirada hacía donde el rubio la tenia puesta y puso su sonrisa de siempre, aquella que siempre molestaba a Amu. El joven de cabellos color zafiro se rio mentalmente cuando se acordó de aquella vez que ella vio como Yaya y Tadase se daban un beso en el juego de la botella y se había puesto igual que él. Ahora Tadase podía sentir lo que ella había sentido aquella vez y cada vez que ella lo veía siendo atento con Yaya, una de sus amigas, era el karma.

— Muy bien la clave es… ese sonido que Zeero hace con sus manos… —Dijo Utau un poco confundida, pero ella y las demás se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal. Tocaron una vez… dos veces… tres veces… y cuando ya iban a tocar la cuarta vez una mucama les abrió. Al principio su cara demostraba terror, pero ya cuando las vio su cara se tranquilizo y les pregunto que si a quien deseaban ver. Ellas respondieron que querían ver a Hinamori Amu y la mucama dudo un poco, pero las dejo pasar después de ver sus caras suplicantes, no sin antes haber revisado que las demás mucamas estén en otro lugar de la casa.

El interior de la casa era sencillo y a la vez elegante. No había paredes. La sala tenía un sillón blanco con unos cojines verdes y beige. Una mesita de centro de madera con el centro de cristal y dos sillas acolchadas azules también era parte de la sala. La cocina se podía ver desde la sala y atrás de la cocina estaban las escaleras y se veía una parte del piso de arriba. Era como un balcón.

La mucama les dijo donde quedaba la habitación de Amu y en el trayecto de la entrada al cuarto de Amu repasaron el plan. Primero tenían que hablar con Amu, ella les tenía que decir todo sobre su casa, cuáles eran las salidas fáciles y que si a qué hora se dormían todos en la casa. Todo eso era, claro está, por si no lograban hablar como gente civilizada con su padre, para tener posibilidades de escapar.

— ¡Utau, Rima, Yaya! —Salto Amu que estaba recostada en su cama— ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que… Porque… —Las lagrimas empezaron a salirle de sus ojos, estaba tan feliz de verlas.

— Amu, te dijimos que haríamos algo, y este es el algo al que no referíamos.

— Si, aparte, ¡no nos llamaste!

— ¡Amu-chi, te extrañamos mucho!

— Utau… creo que exageraron un poco las cosas. No quiero ser una molestia, ¡Debieron ir a tu casa Rima! No sé porque… —Dio un suspiro y continuo, estaba sorprendida y enojada— Saben que odio depender de las personas. Y ¿Cómo o quien las dejo entrar? Yuuko puede venir en cualquier momento…

— ¡Amu! —Gritaron las tres.

— Venimos aquí porque eres nuestra amiga.

— Y si, tal vez exageramos las cosas, ¿y qué? Como dice Rima eres nuestra amiga.

— Y si sabemos que Yuuko (así se llama, ¿no, Ami-chi?), podría venir en cualquier momento, pero nos arriesgamos, Amu. Todos.

— ¡¿Todos? —Amu seguía atónita. ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso? Y ¿todos? Se refería a Kuukai, Tadase, Zeero… ¿Ikuto?

— ¡Si, todos! Ikuto también está aquí, así que deja de estar así.

— ¿Enserio Utau? Ikuto… ¿Ikuto está aquí? — La chica de cabellos rosados estaba más atónita. Ikuto… Ikuto, Ikuto, ¡Ikuto! Había venido… No se lo podía creer… Tenía que preguntarles— ¿Se enteraron?

— Eh… —Ninguna de las tres sabía que decir. Era obvio que se habían enterado, tenían que decirle, pero no sabían cómo.

— Entiendo… —Dio un gran suspiro y se echo nuevamente a la cama.

— Lo sentimos, enserio. Sabemos que, pues no te gustaría, pero debíamos hacerlo… —Se disculpa Rima en nombre de las tres.

— Y bien, ¿Qué planean hacer?

Las chicas le contaron todo sobre el plan y esta no lo podía creer. ¡Todo parecía de película!

— ¡No va a resultar! Todo es como en una película, será mejor que vayan a tu casa Rima. No lo lograran…

— ¡Pero ni siquiera hemos intentado, Amu-chi!

— Yaya… Ella tiene razón… — Le dijo Utau. Ella no se portaba tan orgullosa delante de Amu, tenía que decir lo que sentía y eso también significaba que contradijera a dos de sus amigas—, pero Amu, tal vez el hablar con tu padre funcione. Si no, vendremos a visitarte. No es problema, ya tenemos las maletas aquí, tenemos un hospedaje en un hotel y si no nos dejan venir a verte, entraremos por el balcón.

— Utau… Pero el dinero… y sus padres…

— Amu, sabes que eso no es problema, cada uno de nosotros tenemos tarjetas de crédito y debito y nuestros padres ya saben que estamos juntos y que iremos a mi casa así que un cambio de lugar no va a afectar nada.

— Gracias, chicas. Enserio… Se los agradezco…

— Oh, ya vas a empezar, ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? —Rima le sonrió con burla, tenía que animarla de una forma y ¿qué otra manera había que haciéndola enojar? — Muy bien, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer… Eh… ¿Escucharon eso?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡Utau-chi! Silencio… —Todas escucharon sonar tacones sobre la escalera, acercándose al pasillo del cuarto de Amu y su hermana.

— ¡Es Yuuko! Tienen que irse, ¡ya!

— Pe-pe-pero ¿por dónde? —Dijo muy alarmada la rubia de dos coletas. No encontraba otra salida a menos que sea esta… el balcón ¡¿Cómo rayos iban a bajar por él? ¡Estaba muy alto!

— No hay otra forma… —Les dijo Rima una vez que vio a Utau mirando hacía el balcón horrorizada.

— ¡Vamos, chicas! ¡Hay un árbol cerca, podremos bajar por él…!

— ¿Estas loca Yaya? No… —Utau no pudo continuar, la manija de la puerta se estaba abriendo. Corrieron rápidamente hacía el balcón y se escondieron entre las hojas y ramas del árbol antes de que Yuuko abriese la puerta. Ninguna se atrevía a bajar con ella tan cerca.

Cuando bajaron se encontraron con una avalancha de preguntas sobre si las encontraron, como esta Amu o porque tardaron tanto. Pero las chicas cayeron en cuenta de que si ellos no se hubiesen descuidado no hubiesen estado así de cerca por ser atrapadas. ¿Por qué no habían dado una señal? Su excusa fue por un pájaro siendo perseguido por un perro chihuahua.

— ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso? ¡Yuuko estuvo así —Utau puso su dedo índice y pulgar muy pegados mostrándoles un espacio muy, muy pequeño— de atraparnos!

— Utau… Cálmate… Es que… el chihuahua…

— ¿Enserio chicos? ¡Un chihuahua y un pájaro! ¡¿Son retardados o qué? —Dijo Rima que hizo caso omiso de lo que Kuukai estaba diciendo.

— R-Rima-chan, no te pongas así…

— No me hables, tú… tú… ¡ENEMIGO! ¡CÓMO PUDIERON OLVIDAR A AMU POR UN… POR UN… CHIHUAHUA!

— B-baja la voz Rima… ¡Nos descubrirán!

— ¿Tu también Zeero-kun? —Le dijo Yaya triste y enojada. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?

— L-Lo que pasa, Yaya, ¡es que eran muy graciosos!

— ¡Entonces debieron de haber sido lindos! ¡Muéstramelos! —Yaya pataleo para que Zeero le mostrara y juntos se fueron calle abajo buscando a los animales mientras que Rima y Utau le gritaban traidora a Yaya.

Los demás chicos se preguntaban si las casas eran aprueba de ruidos provenientes de afuera ya que ninguna mucama, Yuuko, o vecino salía a ver cuál era ese alboroto.

— En verdad lo sentimos, es que…

— No digas nada Tadase, ya paso… ¡Pero al que si no puedo perdonar es a Ikuto! ¡Es tu novia! ¡¿Cómo rayos pudiste olvidarla?

— Cálmate Utau, no me olvide, vi exactamente como bajaron a trompicones de aquel árbol. Lo que pasa es que no me pude concentrar con los alborotos que hacían.

En realidad Ikuto si se había olvidado, pero era tan orgulloso en admitirlo que decidió dar una pequeña mentira como respuesta, que después de todo no era tan mentira, él en realidad si las había visto bajar del árbol, se veían tan graciosas que decidió molestarlas con eso.

— ¡N-no bajamos así!

— ¿Enserio, Utau? Eh, entonces creo que vi mal cuando un tacón tuyo se hundió en él pasto y Rima y Yaya te tuvieron que ayudar a sacarlo…

— Púdrete

— No, gracias.

— Bueno, bueno, ya dejen de pelear. ¿Pudieron hablar con Amu? — Dijo Tadase con una nota de preocupación en su voz.

Esto irrito un poco a Ikuto, se le hacía tan hipócrita de su parte que él preguntara, ¿Por qué le habría de interesar si solo se preocupaba por Yaya? Hasta una vez dijo que Yaya era la única persona importante para él o algo así, el chiste es que no debería de preguntar por Amu y menos en ese tono, pero ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que él preguntara por Amu? Son amigos, ¿no? Y se supone que él es novio de Amu porque ella debe de averiguar los sentimientos de Tadase hacía ella, y con la preocupación con la que Tadase preguntaba sobre Amu debe de ser buena señal para ella, pero ¿Por qué rayos le molestaba que Tadase se preocupara por ella o hablara sobre ella o que simplemente hablara? Detestaba como hablaba Tadase, enserio lo detestaba, pero ¿Por qué? Tadase no le había hecho _nada_ como para que él lo detestara y aun así eso era lo que sentía. ¿Por qué no le molestaba cuando Kuukai, Zeero o Nagihiko hablaban de ella o se preocupaban? ¿Por qué era diferente con él?

No era odio sino aberración hacía él, le aburría su carácter, tan… débil, tan afeminado, ¿Cómo le podía gustar a Amu? ¡Casi parecía una mujer! Amu debería de ser una de sus fans, pero ¡no! Se decidió por el príncipe… El príncipe gay… Se río mentalmente.

¿Por qué lo insultaba? El no tenía la culpa de ser así y no se merecía decirle gay, pero le quedaba tan bien el apodo. Decidió por no ponérselo, Amu se enojaría con él… Se detuvo ahí ¿desde cuándo le importaba lo que Amu pensara, opinara o sentía hacía él? Eso era raro…

— ¿Todo bien? —Le dijo un poco preocupada Rima, lo había estado observando desde hace ya un buen tiempo y los cambios de expresión que hacía eran raros.

— Eh… Si.

— Tranquilo, Amu estará bien…

— ¿Quién te dijo que…? —Su expresión ahora era de sorpresa, ¿Cómo pudo saber que estaba preocupado por ella?

— Se que Amu y tú están en el mismo bote, bueno casi, y que por eso la ayudas—Le susurro.

— ¿Kuukai te lo dijo? Enserio lo matare… — ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¡Apenas él conocía a la rubia, no sabía nada de ella y Kuukai ya le había hablado sobre su vida personal!

— No, Kuukai no me lo dijo, y no creo que a Amu le agrade que lo mataras, ella lo aprecia mucho.

— Entonces como…

— Investigue sobre tu vida. ¿Acaso crees que dejaría a mi amiga ser "novia" de alguien a quien no conozco?

— Eres rara…

— Si, lo sé—Soltó una risita y agrego en un susurro mucho más bajo—: Amu y tú se parecen tanto…

— ¿Enserio? —Dijo Ikuto mirando hacia el cielo. La rubia estaba sorprendida de que la haya escuchado, al parecer en eso no se parecen Amu y él.

— Si, ahora hay que volver al hotel… Tenemos que planear algo… ¡Utau! Ya hay que irnos, Yaya y Zeero no están aquí, a lo mejor están en el Lobby del hotel. Hay que planear bien como y quienes vendrán hoy en la noche.

— ¿En la noche? —Preguntaron todos.

— Estas segura, ¿Rima? Tsumugu-san llega a las once de la noche, ¿estas segura que es conveniente?

— No le pongas un honorifico, ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? Sabes como es y tu aun te diriges hacía el con un honorifico—Le espetó. Ikuto ya se estaba cansando de él, ¿Por qué tenía que hablar de todas maneras? No es como si le interesara Amu, si fuese así fuese se hubiese dado cuenta de los sentimientos que ella tiene por él desde hace mucho tiempo. Tadase no tenía derecho a hablar, según él.

— Tsukiyomi-san, se que estas preocupado por Amu, pero siempre hay que tenerle respeto a alguien —Dijo un poco molesto, lo habían insultado. Su madre le había dicho que por mucho que una persona sea mala a esta siempre debe de hablarle con respeto y el iba a respetar las opiniones de su madre.

— ¿Respeto? ¿A ese señor? ¡Ja! Hazme el favor, ¡Tadase por favor! —Le bramó Ikuto, tenían que parar, pero ninguno se atrevía a contradecir a Ikuto, realmente estaba enojado, daba miedo. Tadase, uh, en que se había metido, pensaron todos— ¿Qué acaso no ves que le hacen daño a tu amiga? ¡Deberías preocuparte por ella en vez de preocuparte por tenerle respeto al causante de todo esto!

— I-Ikuto, déjalo, no importa… —Kuukai trato de tranquilizarlo y este recibió una mirada fría. Pero Ikuto no tenía la culpa, ni siquiera sabía que es lo que le había pasado. Se había enojado así de la nada. ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando?

Tan pronto como llegaron al hotel Ikuto se fue a su habitación y por desgracia no iba a tener privacidad ya que compartía habitación con Kuukai y con Nagihiko. No iba a tener espacio para sí mismo y pensar que fue lo que le paso…

— ¿Qué fue lo que te paso ahí? —Le pregunto Kuukai, como Ikuto suponía, una vez que entraron.

— No lo sé… —Soltó un gran suspiro y fijo su vista hacía el techo mientras estaba acostado en su cama.

— Ikuto, le estas empezando a tomar cariño a Amu —Le dijo Nagihiko e Ikuto fijo su mirada hacía él. ¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Acaso sabía sobre el plan de Amu? Podría ser que pues que él pensaba que no valoraba a Amu o algo… Tenía que fingir, tenía que seguirle la corriente a Amu sino, su plan se arruinaría.

— Claro, es obvio es mi novia—Lo miro directamente a los ojos para hacerlo mas creíble.

— Yo lo sé todo, Ikuto. Se todo sobre el plan de Amu, no tienes porque fingir…

— ¡Como rayos…! Nagihiko, ¡¿Cómo lo supiste? —Le dijo Kuukai con asombro.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Es tan fácil de adivinar, son muy obvios…

— Los demás se lo creyeron

— Ikuto, los demás… son muy ciegos y no se fijan en los detalles.

— ¿Detalles, cuáles? —Pregunto Ikuto, no habían detalles o ¿sí?

— Cuando besaste a Amu, bueno sus ojos mostraban… asco—Empezó a reír y después continuo, era divertido ver como la cara de Ikuto tomaba una expresión dolida y ofendida—, aparte, no era obvio que Amu, quien gusta de Tadase, se hiciese novia de alguien a quien detesta así de la nada. Tenía que haber una explicación, pero al recordar lo que pasó aquel martes, me refiero a su expresión al desmayarse, me di cuenta que todo eso del noviazgo lo hacía por celos. Es más que obvio.

— Eres igual que Rima —Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y Nagihiko se sonrojo levemente. Había recordado aquella escena en el automóvil.

— Igual de raro... —Dijo Ikuto en un suspiro al recordar la conversación que tuvieron ella y el. Los dos eran inteligentes, suspicaces y raros— No le digas a nadie, ¿sí?

— Nunca dije que le diría a alguien. Amu es mi amiga y jamás le haría eso, aparte pienso que esto traerá algo interesante por lo que he visto hace rato—Le dedico a Ikuto una sonrisa burlona, pero a la vez bondadosa, lo cual, asusto a Ikuto. Si, definitivamente lo consideraba un raro.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— No lo sé Ikuto, pregúntatelo a ti mismo… Buenas noches, creo—Dijo Nagihiko al no saber que decir ya que eran como las tres de la tarde y no habían dormido nada desde que habían llegado.

¿A qué se refería diciendo eso? "Pregúntatelo a ti mismo" ¿Qué quería que Ikuto se preguntara…? Nagihiko enserio confundía más a las personas.

— ¿Y Kuukai? —Le dijo Ikuto al darse cuenta de que su amigo no estaba.

— Se fue con Zeero y Tadase hace un minuto

— Oh… Bueno, buenas noches…

La tarde se paso rápido, Kuukai había vuelto como a las seis. Se notaba que quería hablar sobre el tema de Amu, pero Ikuto estaba tan concentrado en lo que Nagihiko le dijo que tenía una cara que decía "Mejor no te me acerques". Kuukai decidió dormir un poco y dejar el tema a un lado, por ahora.

Por más que Ikuto trataba de dormir no podía hacerlo, las palabras de Nagihiko se quedaron grabadas en su cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que el trataba de decir? Ugh. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Hubiese sido mejor que lo dijese directamente y ya.

"_El dijo que de todo este plan algo interesante iba a salir, pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué Amu y Tadase estén juntos? ¡Ja! Ellos nunca estarán juntos, Tadase es un ciego y Amu… bueno ella no tiene problemas"_, pensó el joven. _"Pero todo es posible… AGH ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?"_.

Pero ¿Qué cosa era complicada para él? ¿Qué era lo que él quería saber? Se paró de su cama y decidió dar un paseo aunque medianoche. Hoy el cielo era lindo, oscuro y estrellado…

Camino sin rumbo por las calles solitarias de Osaka, la brisa que había era fresca, la noche era linda, el cielo estaba estrellado. La calle iluminadas por las farolas le hacía recordar a _ellos_. Suspiro, hace tiempo que no se acordaba de esa manera… Encontró una lata de soda y empezó a patearla sin rumbo. La lata era divertida, no chocaba con nada… hasta que choco con una palmera y esta reboto pasando a escasos centímetros de su cabeza.

Una molesta mirada fue lo que recibió la palmera por arruinar la diversión de Ikuto. Este al ver en donde estaba se sorprendió. Y mucho. Estaba enfrente de la residencia Hinamori. Una sonrisa se le formo en su cara, no era una sonrisa _burlona_, _arrogante_ u otro tipo de sonrisa como las que siempre hacía. Esta vez era una sonrisa normal, genuina.

Se dirigió al balcón por el cual las chicas bajaron y asumió que ese debía ser el cuarto de Amu, subió por el árbol que estaba al lado y saltó.

No hizo gran ruido al aterrizar en el balcón, pero si logro captar la atención de la muchacha que estaba recostada en el respaldo de la cama. Su expresión era de asombro ¿Por qué estaba él ahí? ¿Qué razón había como para que _él_ fuese a visitarla? Ni ella ni él tenían la respuesta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le susurro después de unos minutos de silencio.

— ¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi _querida novia_?

— No, Ikuto—Le dijo con sus manos en su cintura, ¿Qué hacía aquí? —. Ahora por favor vete, si mi padre-

— Tu padre ahora debe de estar dormido y Yuuko también—Le dijo frunciendo el ceño. Tenía que preguntarle como lo hacía—, así que me quedo, aparte, necesito preguntarte algo…

— ¿Eh? —Lo miro confundida, ¿desde cuándo Ikuto se interesaba en ella?

— No te voy a pedir que seas mi novia de verdad, _Amu_— El chico la miro con burla y después se pregunto cómo sería si Amu fuese su novia, pero saco aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y puso una sonrisa picara mientras ella se sentaba en su cama otra vez—. Lo que te voy a preguntar es muy diferente a eso…—Su sonrisa picara se desvaneció y una mirada seria se poso en su rostro— ¿Cómo puedes ser así?

— Y vuelvo a repetir ¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Ikuto no sabía cómo decir aquello sin sonar… interesado o preocupado. Tampoco es que lo esté… Tal vez un poco…

— Me refiero a que… tú sabes-

— No, no sé.

— Deja de interrumpir—Le frunció el ceño y ella le saco su lengua—. ¿Cómo le haces para ser así de alegre, enojona y no estar triste cuando tienes un padre así? — De inmediato la expresión de la chica cambio a una sombría y el chico se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso, le dolía ver su cara, retiro su mirada hacía el techo para evitarla. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que preguntarle eso? ¡Hay muchas más preguntas que esa!

— ¿Por qué? Es obvio—Amu rio amargamente—. No quiero causar lastima, aparte, mi madre siempre me dijo que me mantuviera alegra pase lo que pase…—Bajo la mirada al piso.

— Sabes—Le dijo Ikuto una vez que tuvo el valor de verla a la cara, pero esta tenía la mirada fija al suelo. ¿Qué es lo que esta chica le hacía que tuviese que tener valor para decir algo? Era solamente lo que el opinaba, ¿porque está nervioso? —, te admiro.

Levanto su cabeza de golpe, no se esperaba eso. ¡Ella esperaba alguna broma o algo meno eso!

— Realmente te admiro… Tú puedes ser alegre, pero te duele ¿no? —Ella asintió levemente aun sin creer lo que él decía ¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿Qué acaso era tan obvio? Ikuto empezó a acercarse más a Amu al punto que ellos estuvieron sentados en la misma cama, uno frente al otro— Yo no puedo ser así como tú. Es difícil… Sabes, yo estoy casi en el mismo bote que tu, solo que yo si puedo salir de vacaciones—Le dijo con una sonrisa de lado para matar la tensión que había—. Mis padres murieron cuando apenas tenía tres años y me adoptaron una pareja que… bueno, me trataban como basura me ordenaban a hacer todo tipo de cosas que mejor ni te cuento. Ellos querían el dinero que mis padres me dejaron, pero la familia de Kuukai se entero de mi situación y pusieron una demanda contra ellos por maltrato infantil contra ellos. Me porte mal, quise vengarme de cómo me habían tratado todo esos años así que empecé a portarme mal. Como castigo, me enviaron al internado sin saber que Kuukai y Utau estaban ahí mismo. Y bueno, no estoy feliz porque de todas maneras no puedo regresar a mi casa en paz sin ser recibido mal, ellos no respetan la demanda, pero me da igual, no estoy todos los días en esa casa. Esa era la casa de mis padres, pero ahora… ya no la quiero, la han hecho horrible. El olor que hay ahí me marea… Enserio, horrible.

— O-oh… Wow… Yo no sabía eso… Siento lo de tus padres…

— Gracias y nadie sabe de esto Amu, excepto Kuukai, no se lo menciones a nadie, ¿si, secreto de huérfanos? —Ambos empezaron a reír por lo bajo.

— Si, secreto de huérfanos y sabes Tsukiyomi—Ikuto alzó la ceja al ver que Amu se dirigía hacía por su apellido—, creo que no eres tan mal chico después de todo— Y Amu le dedico una sonrisa que hizo que lo ojos de él chico sentado enfrente de ella se abrieran por la sorpresa, no sabía porque, pero le había gustado escuchar eso.

**

* * *

**

**Muchas Gracias a los usuarios que me mandaron Reviews, 6 mas y ya casi tengo 50 =3 ¡Muchas Gracias! **

**¿Criticas, Comentarios, Advertencias, Sugerencias? Bienvenidas ^^**

**Por favor, ¡Onegai! ¡Reviews! ^^**


	11. Escape

**¡Oh por Merlín! He olvidado subir el capitulo… ._. ¡SUMIMASEN! Estoy en semana de exámenes y antes estaba en pre-exámenes… D; Lo siento y tratare de que no se vuelva a repetir ;-;**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes por aparecer son propiedad de Peach-Pit, lo que no reconozcan pertenecen a mi rara imaginación.

**

* * *

**

.

**.**

**Capitulo XI - Escape**

**.**

**¿Por qué me enamore de ti?**

**.**

**Por Akira/Cecy-Chan**

**.**

**.**

* * *

— ¿Dónde estuviste, viejo? —Le pregunto Kuukai a Ikuto una vez que llego a la habitación.

— Fui a dar un paseo —Dijo, con una sonrisa de lado. No quería decir donde fue en realidad, no quería darle un motivo para molestarlo.

— Con esa sonrisa no creo que hayas dado un paseo, ¿A dónde fuiste?

— Ya te dije, fui a dar un paseo… —Estaba un poco tenso, si seguía preguntando podía descubrir la verdad. Kuukai seguía insistiendo. Después de un rato de entrecerrar los ojos de manera sospechosa, Kuukai se fue otra vez a dormir. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

Ikuto se recostó en la cama, con sus brazos bajo su cabeza. Aun tenía aquellas dudas acerca de Tadase, no era normal. Algo estaba mal con él. Había una cosa que Ikuto tampoco podía descifrar el porqué y él como lo hizo. De donde caso el valor, bueno, eso no… El tenía suficiente valor para eso, pero lo que no se explicaba era como fue que pudo decirle eso a Amu. El era muy orgulloso y cuando estuvo con ella, ese orgullo se fue. Fue directo al grano y le dijo eso, le dijo que la admiraba. Que _realmente _la admiraba. Era extraño, muy extraño para alguien como él decir eso.

…

— ¡Muy bien! Terminando de desayunar iremos —Dijo una muy decidida Yaya, tenía los ojos brillando. Estaba tan emocionada. Hoy iba a ser el día en que iba ella, Kuukai e Ikuto iban a pedirle al señor Tsumugu que dejara a sus hijas ir a la casa de playa de Rima.

La razón por la que Yaya iba a ir era porque él y su mujer ya habían visto a Utau y a Rima, y si no funcionaba de la buena manera tendrían que sacar a las Hinamoris de la casa. Obviamente con una carta con datos para decirle al señor Tsumugu sobre ellas.

…

— Buenas tardes, ¿podríamos hablar con la señora Hinamori? —Se dirigió Ikuto, en tono serio, a una mucama y esta por miedo accedió y los dejo pasar.

— Subiendo las escaleras, la puerta del fondo. Ahí está la señora —Y dicho esto se reverencio y se marcho.

— Eso… —Empezó Kuukai un poco desorientado.

— Fue fácil —Ikuto termino la frase por él.

— ¡No se distraigan, hay que seguir!—Yaya empezó a caminar con ánimos hacía la puerta y un «adelante» arrastrado se escucho. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron a Yuuko sentada en su tocador. Al ver a los chicos se extraño, pero pareció entender todo y empezó a palidecer.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Les espeto después de haber recuperado su color.

— Venimos a pedirle un favor a usted y a su marido —Dijo Ikuto.

— Y ¿podría saber cual es aquel favor? —Le pregunto esta, quien ya sospechaba que era.

— Queremos que Amu y Ami vayan con nosotros a un viaje, será en la casa de playa de los Mashiros. Le dejaremos el número telefónico de la casa.

— Tendré que hablar con mi esposo, por favor esperen en el despacho mientras le llamo —Les dijo un poco tensa y rápidamente salió de la habitación no sin antes llamar a una mucama para que les enseñara en donde queda el despacho.

Pasados unos treinta minutos, el señor Tsumugu llego muy afligido y se dirigía directamente hacía el despacho. Atrás de la puerta se escuchaban gemidos y plegarías de Yaya diciendo «¡Tienen que dejar a Amu-chi y a Ami-tan ir al viaje!» y cosas por el estilo. Los chicos se quedaban callados, con caras y poses aburridos en las sillas, esperando a que el señor Hinamori llegara, ahí era cuando tenían que hablar, pero aun así no tenían ninguna intención de callar a Yaya. La cara de terror de Yuuko los divertía.

El señor Tsumugu dio un gran suspiro antes de entrar y cuando entro, Yaya se calló, Ikuto y Kuukai se enderezaron y Yuuko puso una cara de alivio.

— Me dijeron que quieren que mis hijas vayan con ustedes a un viaje —Comenzó Tsumugu y estos asintieron—, pero me temo que no es posible. Pierden su tiempo así que por favor váyanse.

— ¿Por qué no las dejara? —Dijo Ikuto haciendo caso omiso.

— Porque es _obvio _que no habrán adultos, no puedo arriesgarme a perderlas… —Les respondió cínicamente.

— ¿Perderlas a ellas o al dinero que poseen? —Lo retó Kuukai que había estado guardando silencio desde que entraron.

— A ellas —Respondió cortante.

— ¡Nada malo pasara! Dejaremos el numero… ¡Amu-chii y Ami-tan…¡

— ¡Basta! ¡Les dije que se fueran! Llamare a la policía sino se van en este mismo instante.

— Creo que es hora de irnos…—Anuncio Kuukai sin dejar de ver a Tsumugu.

Yaya asintió muy a su pesar y lo siguió, pero Ikuto no se movía de su lugar. ¡Parecía como si estuviese pegado en el asiento!

— Vamos, Ikuto… —Kuukai lo agarro de su brazo y aló de él mientras lo sacaba de la habitación, pero los ojos de Ikuto estaban clavados en los de Tsumugu.

…

No había otra cosa más que hacer. Ya estaba decidido. Tendrían que sacar a Amu de ahí. No era normal que las dejasen encerradas durante las vacaciones, era justo que ellas salieran y pues, lo único que se les ocurría a los chicos era fugarse con ellas.

Después de salir de la casa de Tsumugu, esperaron en un café cerca de ahí para que Tsumugu se fuera de nuevo a su trabajo. Informaron a los demás acerca de la falla del plan y estos insistían en ir y pedirle permiso ellos mismos a Tsumugu, pero no iba a funcionar. Después de todo Tsumugu ya había visto a Utau y Rima y estaban advertidos con llamar a la policía. Aunque, era más peligroso escaparse, pero aun así dejarían el número de la casa, de los padres de Rima y ¡listo!, no podía haber nada de qué quejarse. No podía llamar a la policía diciendo que era un secuestro ni nada por el estilo, ya que –obvio- habían dejado los números para comunicarse.

Kuukai, Yaya e Ikuto ordenaron algo para beber, ya que al parecer el señor Tsumugu no iba a salir de casa dentro de algún tiempo. Decidieron planear muy bien cómo es que iban a desarrollar el escape. No iba a ser muy fácil que digamos, pero tampoco imposible. El escape podría ser en la noche del día siguiente, para que el viaje sea más tranquilo, pero Tsumugu ya sabía que ellos querían que sus hijas fueran y tal vez pongo protección, así que decidieron por hacerlo esa misma noche. Llamaron a los demás y les avisaron y estoy accedieron. Dijeron que iban a empacar sus cosas y que las pondrían en el auto.

Después unas tres horas de estar bebiendo cosas frías y hablando sobre cómo hacer que el plan resulte bien, sin ninguna falla se dirigieron a pie a la parte de atrás de la residencia Hinamori. Tenían que avisarles sobre el cambio de plan, aunque ya lo sabían, pero pensaban que iba a ser más lenta la situación y no tan rápida. Al principio Amu estaba incrédula, después empezó a reírse en voz alta hasta que tuvo que callarse para que sus mucamas no la escucharan. ¡Nunca imaginó que de verdad fuese a pasara! Siempre pensó que lo decían de broma, o que en el fondo de su ser creía que si lo decían enserio, pero que al menos su padre si la dejaría y no tuviesen que recurrir a eso. ¡Era una locura! ¡Escaparse de su propio…! No, corrijan eso. Ese no era su hogar y aunque algún lo fue, ahora ya no es más que un lugar en donde habitan ella y su hermana. Dejo de ser su hogar desde que Midori, su madre, murió.

Volviendo al tema; Kuukai y Yaya estuvieron media hora convenciéndola de que al menos tenía que probar con eso. ¡Qué fácil era decirlo! Pero no era tan sencillo hacerlo, pero ellos nunca dijeron que iba a ser fácil… Ikuto… Er… Ikuto solo se limitaba a verla, de reojo, recorrer su habitación como una loca desesperada. No podía verla directamente y mucho menos a sus ojos después de lo que había pasado anoche. No es que fuera gran cosa, pero el todavía mantenía su orgullo «Orgullo que se te fue anoche diciendo "Realmente te admiro…" » Pensó Ikuto e hizo una mueca de disgusto, ¿Por qué tenía que pensar eso?

A diferencia de Ikuto, a Amu no le había afectado en nada lo que había pasado anoche. Ok, si la había afectado, pero no como Ikuto. Ella sentía que acababa de ganar un nuevo amigo y lo mejor de todo es que él sabía cómo se sentía ella. Aquella noche fue una de sus mejores, hacía tiempo que no platicaba así con alguien. Claro, estaban las chicas, pero ella no podía platicar de eso con nadie porque sentía que, bueno, no eran las personas correctas. No era que no confiara en ellas, pero sabía que se preocupaban por ella y que, contándoles como se sentía, etc., las deprimiría, así que para no deprimirlas, Amu prefiere hablar con ellas, de chicos, maquillaje, ropa y zapatos. Aunque no entienda mucho de ese tipo de cosas.

Sumando la media hora que se tomaron en convencer a Amu mas otro medía hora diciéndole todo lo que tenían planeado mas las tres horas que Tsumugu tardo en irse a trabajar, los chicos habían gastado casi toda la tarde. Eran las cuatro y tenían que irse y decirle a los demás sobre lo que habían perfeccionado del plan.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando por fin tenían todo listo. La ropa estaba en las maletas y estas estaban en los autos. Todo estaba listo, excepto, las chicas las que tenían que sacar de su "casa". La mayoría de ellos estaban ansiosos; Yaya no paraba de gritar de la emoción, Utau estaba brincando, Kuukai estaba practicando futbol, pero no se podía concentrar, en parte estaba ansioso y a la vez preocupado, igual que Nagihiko. Él estaba tratando de leer algo para matar el tiempo, pero no podía concentrarse en su lectura. Zeero estaba recostado en el césped que había en el jardín del hotel e Ikuto estaba recostado, con los ojos cerrados, en su cama, esperando a que las dos de la madrugada llegara pronto. A las tres de la madrugada fue cuando todos se dirigieron a la residencia Hinamori.

— Muy bien, ustedes chicas suban y nos lanzan las maletas, traten de no hacer ruido y —Kuukai les decía a las chicas de una manera tan rápida que las tres se quedaron con los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo es que alguien podía hablar así de rápido?

— Muy bien, Kuukai. Inhala, exhala. Todo saldrá bien, ¿sí? No te preocupes…

Kuukai hizo lo que Utau le dijo y pronto se calmo.

— Bueno, ahora sí. Ok, Yaya, tú te quedaras aquí con nosotros y ustedes dos suben y nos lanzan las maletas. Las ayudaremos a bajar para que no se tropiecen o algo.

Utau y Rima subieron rápida y sigilosamente por el árbol. Al entrar al cuarto de Amu vieron que ahí ya estaba Ami, así que no había necesidad de cruzar casi todo el pasillo para llegar hasta ella.

— ¿Están listas? —Preguntó Rima muy seriamente y las Hinamoris asintieron.

— Muy bien, ahora bajemos deprisa. Rima pon la carta en el tocador.

Rima tan pronto como puso la nota salió corriendo sigilosamente de ahí. Las demás ya estaban abajo acomodando las maletas y ella dio un gran suspiro. Ahora faltaba el viaje. Eran quince horas de aquí al internado mas tres horas hacía la playa, en total eran dieciocho horas de viaje… Ami había colocado sus maletas en el carro que conducía Nagihiko, quería estar con Yaya. Era de las amigas de Amu con quien más se llevaba. En cambio Amu, decidió ir con Utau, aparte, ahí estaban Tadase e Ikuto. Todavía era "novia" de Ikuto así que no ir en su mismo carro no sería de novios.

— ¡Qué bueno que ya estas aquí con nosotros!

— Gracias, Utau… Pero aún estoy… —Amu dio un gran suspiro y prosiguió—: No se… nerviosa. No sé que vaya a pasar y tampoco tengo un buen presentimiento que digamos…

— Vamos, no te preocupes —Kuukai le dedico un gran sonrisa y le alzo su dedo pulgar para animarla.

— Son vacaciones esto es lo que se hace en las vacaciones. Divertirse y tú vas a hacer eso —Le dijo Ikuto mirándola a través del retrovisor y Amu le sonrió.

— Tienen razón chicos. Muchas gracias.

A la mitad del camino, Ikuto y Utau se cansaron de hacer de piloto y copiloto así que le dijeron a Tadase y Kuukai que cambiaran con ellos. Cambiaron y ahora los dos iban a los lados de Amu. El camino era cansado y muy largo, eran diecinueve horas de viaje, no planeaban parar, a menos, claro, por gasolina. De ahí iba a ser un viaje largo y tedioso, excepto para Amu y Utau, ellas estaban hablando animadamente sobre qué es lo que harían llegando a la casa de playa, estaban tan animadas que no se dieron cuenta de que estaban irritando a Kuukai y a Ikuto, Tadase estaba concentrado en el horizonte…

Su mirada estaba perdida. Estaba pensando en Yaya y su confesión, ¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que le pediría? Siempre cuando el trataba de confesarse, pasaba algo que lo impedía, a veces sospechaba que Yaya era la que lo hacía mas difícil, pero eso no podía ser… _«¿Acaso sabe que me gusta…? ¿Sera que... no me quiere…?» _¡No podía ser! ¡Él era Hotori Tadase, el príncipe de la escuela! Pero si había algo raro en todo eso, y él lo iba a averiguar.

Faltaban ya tres horas para que por fin llegaran. Utau y Amu se habían quedado dormidas mientras hablaban, Tadase también se había quedado dormido y este recibía insultos mentales de parte Ikuto como: _«¿Cómo se pudo haber dormido mientras era copiloto? Utau no se durmió cuando era copiloto.» _o _«Si tan cansado estaba era mejor que no hubiese venido.»_ El punto es que todas eran para reclamarle algo...

Tadase, aparte de los insultos que Ikuto le dedicaba también recibía miradas de desagrado. Kuukai lo noto y se rió mentalmente, su amigo sí que cambio mucho su forma de pensar, ¡antes no le hacía caso a Tadase! Ahora lo miraba irritado, el noviazgo falso que Amu e Ikuto tenía iba a ser de gran ayuda. Ikuto iba a cambiar y Amu iba a descubrir los sentimientos de Tadase, o aprender a convivir con Ikuto, _«Tal vez hasta se enamoren.»_ pensó por un momento, pero, no… ¿Cómo iba a ser eso posible…?

— Ikuto… no… _él _no se enamora, el _hace _que se enamoren de _él _y Amu... ella… Pues… su tipo no es así como Ikuto, son más tiernos… Como Tadase, pero obvio que a Tadase no le gusta Amu como ella quiere. El tipo de chico de Amu es complicado y no son así como Ikuto. No, imposible… —Pensó Kuukai, pero estaba tan distraído que casi no logra librar un bache, pero por suerte lo logro y decidió no volver a pensar en temas tan absurdos, tan ilógicos y complicados como ese— Como si ellos _algún _día estén juntos…


	12. Escondidas

**Muchas gracias a toda ustedes por leer mi Fic, les estoy eternamente agradecida. Muchas gracias por dejar 60 reviews, son los mejores. Me hace muy feliz leer sus reviews ;-;. En Sekaii dije que tal vez subiría el capitulo mañana por problemas con FanFiction, pero ¡esta vez no tuve! Así que me aprovecho a dejarles este corto, pero lindo capitulo.**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes por aparecer no son propiedad mía sino de Peach-Pit, todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación(:

**

* * *

**

¿Por qué me enamore de ti?

**Capitulo XII**

**By Akira-chan (;**

Amu e Ikuto estaba muy "tranquilos" desempacando sus maletas, por fin habían llegado a la casa da playa de Rima. El largo y tranquilo, pero apresurado viaje había terminado. Los chicos habían sorteado las habitaciones. Amu e Ikuto habían sido apartados del sorteo porque ellos eran la pareja así que ¿para qué? Además, _«Deben de disfrutar de su privacidad»_ según Utau y Rima. Oh, Rima se las iba a ver con Amu… aunque bueno, daba igual. Lo bueno es que ella e Ikuto ya tenían así como un… am… algo en común, ¿no? Un vínculo. Ahora ella ya no pensaba que era un perverti… No, tachen eso. Todavía pensaba que era un pervertido, pero ya se podía decir que eran amigos así que no había porque preocuparse, excepto claro a la hora de bañarse y cambiarse. Ese _si_ era un problema. Pero Amu podía arreglárselas. Aunque solo había una cama ahora que lo pensaba… Bueno daba igual, la compartirían o se turnarían.

Por otra parte, Ikuto estaba un poco intimidado. Si era raro, pero la verdad es que él nunca había compartido habitación con una chica que no fuese su novia, amante, lo que sea. Era raro. ¿Qué era lo que debían de hacer? Oh, y lo peor de todo es que solo había una cama, ¡una! Pero… solo eran amigos, además ¿de qué debía de preocuparse? Volteo a ver a Amu que estaba tarareando una canción y pensó _«Ella parece llevarlo bien… Debería hacer lo mismo»_. Y con eso, Ikuto siguió desempacando. Este viaje lo iba a disfrutar cueste lo que cueste.

La casa era impresionante… Era grande, hermosa y grande, _muy_ grande. La casa estaba justo enfrente de la playa, las olas eran pequeñas, ahora el mar no estaba tan picado, el aire que se respiraba ahí era fresco, la esencia de mar era increíble. Alrededor de la playa había un bosque, los árboles eran frondosos y grandes, a lo lejos se alcanzaban a ver los nidos de las aves que cantaban. Era una vista maravillosa.

— ¿Y bien…? —Pregunto Utau una vez que todos estaban reunidos en el salón.

— ¿Ahora qué…? —Dijo Rima.

— Creo que… ¡Debemos ir a la playa! Para eso venimos, ¿no?

— Yaya tiene razón.

— Pero, Zero… tengo tanta flojera…

— Amu, no seas floja—La regaño con tono burlón.

— Si, _Amu_. Nosotros que fuimos por ti y por Ami hasta tu casa solo para que disfrutaras del viaje junto con nosotros…

—Ikuto-nii-san tiene razón, Amu. ¡Yo también quiero ir a la playa! —Ami se levanto del sofá y fue hasta donde estaba Ikuto y Amu. Los jaló del brazo a ambos y dijo—: ¡Vamos onii-chan, Amu! —Los tres salieron de la casa corriendo.

— Bueno, está decidido. A la playa —Dijo Nagihiko con una sonrisa en los labios.

— No, duh. Si nosotros venimos aquí por el centro comercial… A veces, Nagihiko… —Dijo Rima con un tono sarcástico mientras sacudía la cabeza en forma reprobatoria.

— Rima-chan, tranquila…

— ¿Qué ustedes no pueden dejar de hacer eso? Arruinan el viaje —Yaya frunció los labios y se paro es hizo lo mismo que Ami— Vamos Zero-kun.

— Solo quedamos nosotros, vamos Rima. Hay que ver a los cuatro tortolos.

— Si, tienes razón Utau, ¿Nagihiko vienes? —Dijo Rima con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Utau la miro suspicazmente y agrego en un murmuro—: ¿Qué? Es vacaciones.

— En ese caso… —Utau le susurro a Rima y fue al sillón en donde Kuukai se encontraba dormido— Kuukai, vamos a la playa.

— Oh… Utau, espera un momento… —Dijo aun dormido.

— No, ahora.

Las chicas salieron acompañadas de Nagihiko y Kuukai. Tadase… ¿Qué se puede decir? El ahora no tenía muchas ganas de nadar, ni de salir de la casa, ni de nada. Estaba deprimido por Yaya… ¿Cómo es que podía estar así por una chica? No, corrección. La pregunta sería: ¿Por qué es que Yaya siempre lo impedía todo? ¿Por qué no dejaba confesársele? Había hecho todo lo posible para que Yaya entendiese sus sentimientos, pero al parecer no eran suficientes. Y para variar, Zero había aparecido. Ahora Zero era el que estaba con Yaya siempre. Habían estado los dos juntos en el mismo carro durante el viaje.

Ahora mismo ellos dos podían estar juntos en el mar, nadando, riendo… Pero era su culpa. ¿Por qué no salía de la casa? Por miedo. Que estupidez, nadie lo iba a ver mal. Saldría y todos estarían normales, Amu e Ikuto riendo junto con Ami, Kuukai, Utau, Rima y Nagihiko hablando y Yaya… con Zero nadando… Iba a salir… y esa misma noche se le declararía.

…

— ¿Y Tadase? —Preguntó Amu a Utau— No lo he visto…

— Amu, no te preocupes, además, no creo que debas hacer eso enfrente de Ikuto. De seguro a de estar celoso—Utau le guiño el ojo a Amu y se retiro.

— ¿Ah? Oh… ya… —Dijo después de varios minutos. ¿Cómo se pudo olvidar de que eran "novios"?

— No me digas que ya te olvidaste de mí —Dijo Ikuto detrás de ella con tono dolido, obviamente fingido.

— No, idiota.

— Aja…

— No, enserio… —Dijo frunciendo los labios y agitando los brazos— Solo que me estaba divirtiendo mucho que se me olvido todo.

— Pero bien que te acordaste de Tadase, ¿no? —Dijo con la quijada un poco tensa, pero por suerte Amu no lo noto.

— Eh… —Sonrió con pena y luego siguió— si, es que no lo vi por aquí, además, ya sabes… —Le dio un codazo y le guiño un ojo.

— Si, que te gusta… —Rodó lo ojos, esto le estaba irritando y la razón no la sabía…—, pero ¿sabes? Si sigues así de obvia creerán que esto es una farsa, lo cual no debe de ser.

— ¡Pero no fue mi intención, y no me hables en ese tono, Tsukiyomi!

— Esta bien… Oh, mira, ya salió de la casa tu príncipe azul, a no, amarillo —Ikuto bromeó y Amu se puso roja, pero después se rió. Era divertido estar con Ikuto.

…

Después de haber nadado hasta el cansancio, los chicos decidieron hacer una fogata. Estaban muy felices, el plan había sido un éxito, por más loco que sonara. Todos estaban cantando canciones en varios idiomas, si, en la academia Seiyo enseñan varios idiomas. Francés, español, portugués e ingles. Cantaron canciones como "martinillo" en aquellos idiomas, que ni al caso con la ocasión, pero ¿Qué importa? Hay que disfrutar la vida. Todo estaba alegre y lo único que faltaba era que Tsumugu se apareciera de la nada. Pero eso no pasara, ¿Por qué? Porque esta no es una historia con escenas esperadas. Tal vez, pero no mucho. Además, sería muy cliché y _además_, Tsumugu planeaba algo.

— Ya me aburrí de cantar canciones—Anunció Rima una vez que terminaron de cantar _Mary had a little lamb_.

— Rima-tan tiene razón… Hay que hacer algo más… Esto es deprimente—Yaya se quedo pensando un poco y después de pocos segundos sus ojos brillaron y se dirigieron hacia Amu, que estaba sentada entre Ikuto y Utau—. Historias de terror. Hay que contar algunas…

Amu se quedo congelada instantáneamente. Tenía que hablar, _tenía_ que proponer otra idea.

— Qué tal si jugamos…. ¿Escondidas? —Preguntó Amu, pero sonó mas como una súplica que pregunta.

— Oh, vamos Amu-chan… No seas aguafiestas —La persuadió Nagihiko y Amu le mando una mirada de horror.

— Amu, Ikuto-nii-san esta aquí. No tienes por qué preocuparte—Le susurro Ami y le guiño un ojo a Amu disimuladamente causando que esta se sonrojara fuertemente, pero no se noto mucho ya que la fogata lo tapaba.

— Si, me tienes a mí, _cariño_ —Amu sintió como unos brazos se le enroscaron por la cintura y sintió que la quijada de _alguien_, -Tsukiyomi Ikuto-, se poso en su hombro. Ella también sintió como los cortos bellos de su cuello se erizaron mientras sentía la respiración de Ikuto muy cerca de ahí. Era… extrañamente placentero y a la vez molesto…

— ¡Ah, suéltame! —Grito sobándose el cuello para poder quitarse esa sensación. Todos la quedaron viendo raro… Y luego empezó a reírse nerviosamente y dijo en su favor—: Es que me asusto.

— Tardas mucho en reaccionar… —Dijo Ikuto con la voz de derrota —, si esta niña sigue así todos se darán cuenta… —agrego en su mente.

La idea de que todo se revelara se apoderó de su mente. ¿Cómo sería después? _«Nada cambiaría, excepto que Tadase evitaría a Amu, ¿no? Y también seguiría intentando conquistar a la chiquilla esa… que… pedófilo»_ Pensó y se rió internamente. ¿Por qué? Ni idea… La simple idea de eso le causaba alegría y gracia… ¿Por qué? El no tenía la más mínima idea. Tal vez se estaba volviendo un sádico que gusta de ver a los demás sufrir. Amu era su amiga, por así decirlo, y el estaba visualizando aquello. Que buen amigo era, ¿no? Ikuto dio un suspiro mental y se levanto contando para así llegar al cincuenta.

— ¿Qué hace? —Pregunto Rima.

— Más te vale esconderse, ¡este juego se pondrá interesante! —Le respondió Utau mientras salía disparada a buscar un buen escondite.

— Pero…

— Vamos Rima-chan, perderás si te quedas aquí— Nagihiko la interrumpió y le agarro la mano para poder esconderse juntos.

Uno a uno se fueron escondiendo. Amu se escondió junto con Utau atrás de una roca cerca de la playa, Yaya con Zero en el bosque, Tadase también en el bosque muy cerca de ellos. Kuukai prefirió esconderse solo detrás de la casa y Ami, al igual que Kuukai, se escondió sola detrás del carro. Por último, Rima y Nagihiko se escondieron dentro de la casa, al principio Nagihiko no estaba muy seguro de eso, pensaba que iba a ser trampa, pero nadie puso reglas, ¿no?

Ikuto ya había tardado casi un minuto en contar. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no jugaba esto, la última vez fue con Kuukai y Utau. Terminó de contar y empezó a buscar lentamente, en realidad, no creía que se hubiesen escondido bien. Empezó a caminar por el borde del bosque y escucho un sonido. Volteó rápidamente y vio dos sombras pasar. Con paso firme se dirigió hacia donde había visto las dos sombras y escucho un _«¡Zero-kun, me pisaste!»_. Bingo. La voz pertenecía a Yaya y obviamente, Zero estaba ahí. Camino hacía donde supuso que se encontraban y ahí estaban, de cuclillas detrás de un árbol esperando ver a Ikuto delante de ellos, quien en realidad estaba detrás de ellos.

— Atrapados —Dijo Ikuto con aquella sonrisa que lo caracteriza y Yaya y Zero quedaron congelados. Los habían atrapado.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la casa, pero prefirieron quedarse en las escaleras de entrada para ver quién era el siguiente.

Ikuto siguió con su búsqueda en el bosque. Era muy obvio que si en el bosque estaban Yaya y Zero, Tadase iba a estar también ahí. No iba a dejar que ellos dos estuviesen solos. Y no estaba equivocado, después de tres minutos de búsqueda el sonido de una rama quebrada se escuchó y alguien salió disparados hacía la fogata que era la base. Era Tadase. Ikuto se apresuro a correr más, y más, y muy pronto rebaso a Tadase y toco la base diciendo _«Atrapado»_. Tadase un poco decepcionado y alegre se fue a sentar con los otros. Quería ganar el juego para demostrarle lo genial que él podía ser, pero Tsukiyomi le gano. Gruño internamente, aparte de no poder ganar el juego, también perdió la oportunidad de confesarle su amor a Yaya.

Ikuto siguió buscando, ahora buscaría a Kuukai. El podía ser una amenaza, no, corrección, el _es_ una amenaza. Empezó a buscar por la orilla de la casa y escucho como alguien se reía por lo bajo. Provenía de una roca. Alguien estaba ahí. Se acerco, estaba a punto de mirar detrás de ella cuando un crujido lejos de ahí se escucha. Ikuto volteo a ver hacía aquel lugar y se encontró con Kuukai, recargado sobre la esquina de la casa sonriéndole maliciosamente, retándolo. En un segundo los dos salieron corriendo hacía la base. Yaya se emociono al ver que los dos corrían como si el mundo se fuese a acabar. Empezó a animar al que iba adelante, era Kuukai, pero Ikuto pronto lo rebaso, Yaya lo empezó a animar a él y en dos segundos más, Ikuto ganó, dejando a Kuukai atrás por solo pocos centímetros.

— Buena carrera —Le dijo Kuukai mientras recuperaba su aliento.

— Igual tú, ¿Quién falta?

— Utau, Amu y Ami. Uh… te están ganando las chicas —Dijo con tono burlón.

— No, les doy ventaja —Dijo con una sonrisa de lado y agrego—: además, también faltan Rima y Nagihiko y ya sé donde esta Utau. Está en la roca de allá —Señalo la roca en la que hace un rato estaba a punto de asomarse— No te hubieras mostrado mientras yo estaba más cerca que tu de la base sin una buena razón —Se rio y Kuukai se sonrojo—. Muy bien Utau, sal de la roca.

— ¡No estoy en la roca! —Se escucho un grito lejano, proveniente de la roca…

— Claro que lo estas ahora sal a la cuenta de tres —Soltó un suspiro— Uno… dos…

— ¡Esta bien, está bien! Me tienes —Se cruzo de brazos y se dirigió con paso firme hacia donde estaba Ikuto— Siempre haces eso, no es justo.

— Lo es, ahora solo me faltan las Hinamori, Nagihiko y Rima—Dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa de lado.

…

— Muy bien, ahora… Yo estoy sola, no soy buena manteniendo mi escondite… ¿Qué hago? Ni siquiera sé quien ya está atrapado. De seguro soy la última, que miedo… todos dependen de mí… —Dijo Amu, muy alarmada detrás de la roca. Se asomo un poco y vio que Ikuto estaba buscando por la casa. De reojo vio a Utau que miraba en dirección hacia ella. Amu le hizo una seña para ver si podía salir, pero Utau negó con la cabeza, Ikuto aún seguía cerca de la base.

Se volvió a esconder y después de unos minutos se escucho un _«¡Déjame, Amu se va a enojar contigo!»_ y después se escucharon las risas de todos. Amu por curiosa quiso ver que le hacían a su hermana. La vista era hilarante. Ami estaba siendo jalada del brazo por Ikuto. Ella pataleaba y gritaba. Sus manos se agitaban en el aire tratando de agarrar algo, pero no podía. Después de que Ikuto sacó a Ami de su escondite detrás del carro, Ami se tranquilizó y pregunto con ojos inocentes:

— ¿Qué no me puedes dar otra oportunidad?

— No —Le respondió Ikuto seriamente.

— Amu se enojara contigo.

— Si, si.

Amu se volvió a esconder después de que Ikuto siguió con la búsqueda. Ahora sabía quienes faltaban, Rima y Nagihiko. Ahora ella podía estar un poco tranquila, no era ella de quien dependían los demás. Un plan se le formo en su mente. Ella se dejaría encontrar y luego Rima, donde quiera que estuviese, vería que ella Amu se dejo atrapar y entonces ella también se dejaría atrapar. Nagihiko como era buen corredor podía contra Ikuto, aunque Kuukai también lo es… pero Nagihiko lo lograría.

Lentamente Amu se fue parando para revelar su escondite, pero vio como Utau le hacía señas para que no se parara completamente. Muy tarde para Utau, Ikuto había sus señas y volteo a ver hacía donde se dirigían. Amu por instinto se agacho, pero Ikuto ya la había visto. Sonrió de lado y fue hacía la roca. Amu estaba temblando, ya había cumplido con su objetivo, pero el miedo la obligaba a quedarse ahí. Estática.

Ikuto se estaba acercando más y más, y Amu sabía que se acercaba. Sus sentidos se habían agudizado. Ahora esto no parecía un juego. Los chicos estaban nerviosos, tenían que evitar que encontraran a Amu. Aunque ella no fuese la última que quedaba. Empezaron gritar lanzar cosas en direcciones opuestas a la que Ikuto se dirigía, pero todo era inútil. Ikuto seguía sin voltear, está decidido. Cuando por fin llego a la roca, espero un momento para ver si Amu salía, pero esta no salió. Estaba atemorizada, la sombra de Ikuto ya estaba delante de ella y la roca. Cuando vio que Ikuto se estaba acercando mas, se olvido del plan que tenía y salió disparada hacía la base. Ikuto le dio cinco segundos de ventaja pero no fueron suficientes. El estaba a punto de agarrar a Amu, que aunque no lo parecía ella era buena corredora. Estiró un poco su brazo y la agarro por la cintura para detenerla, pero se tropezó.

Todo pasó en un parpadeo de ojos. Ikuto había tropezado haciendo que cayera encima de Amu, aplastándola. Amu estaba muy sonrojada y estaba en shock, la cara de Ikuto estaba muy cerca, estaba al lado de la suya. Ikuto también estaba sonrojado y en shock. ¿Cómo es que un simple tropezón pudo haberlos dejado en esta situación? Lentamente se fue parando hasta quedar sostenido por sus brazos. Estudio la expresión que Amu tenía en su rostro, shock y vergüenza. De reojo vio como los demás los miraban como esperando algo. También pudo observar como Nagihiko y Rima salían de la casa con los ojos como platos, pero eso no le importo porque una voz proveniente de la peli-rosada que estaba debajo de él, lo llamo.

— ¿I… Ikuto? Podrías…

Pero no la dejo continuar. Había besado los labios de su "novia".

* * *

**Hay algo que he querido aclarar desde hace tiempo. **

**Ikuto no esta enamorado de Amu, ni nada por el estilo. Solo la aprecia y la admira. También, Ikuto no siente celos de Tadase, sino indignación e irritación. Se indigna con el porque Tadase es capaz de hablarle a Amu despues de lo que le hizo sufrir, pero pobre Tadase, ¿el que sabe?. A Ikuto le irrita la manera de ser de Tadase, que aunque sea todo sonrisas también tiene su lado malo y egoista. **

**Espero no haberlas confundido, si es así no duden en mandarme un Mp(:**

**Nos leemos, **

**Akira-chan(;**


	13. Egoísta

**¿Pueden creerlo? Me dio flojera subir el cap xDD Pero ya no =3 Lo siento, u.u**

**También he estado enojada porque… eh… subí el capitulo a Amuto-Sekaii y nadie, solo seis cuando normalmente son mas…, me comentaban a pesar de que dije que me sentía mal porque nadie comentaba ¬¬. Me enoje mucho, pero bueno, ¡espero que aquí si reciba mas coments como el capitulo pasado!**

**Me encantaron… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Las Amo ;-;**

**

* * *

**

.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes por aparecen son propiedad de Peach-Pit, todo lo demás que no reconozcan me pertenece.

**.**

* * *

.

**¿Por qué me enamore de ti?**

**Capitulo XIII**

**By Akira-Chan(;**

.

**

* * *

**

.

Normalmente, los novios, al estar en esta situación se besan. ¿Pero qué podía hacer Ikuto en aquella situación si ellos no eran novios entre ellos, pero a los ojos de los demás si? Obviamente besarla. ¿Así que porque Amu lo regañaba? El solo trataba de proteger su mentira, que ahora como ella esta, le estaba cansando.

— Amu, deja de gritarme, ¿Qué no entiendes que eso es lo que normalmente hacen los novios? —Dijo Ikuto a regañadientes.

— Si, pero no… ¡no! —Dijo Amu entre susurros, estaban en su habitación, eran como las dos de la madrugada y todos estaba dormidos.

— ¿Ves? ¡Ni siquiera tienes argumentos!

— ¡Es que no me gusta que me beses! —Le siseo Amu.

— ¿Entonces qué harás? ¡Eh! ¿Qué harás? Los novios se besan por si no lo sabías —Ikuto le devolvió el siseo.

— Si, pero… es que…

— Es que nada, Amu. ¿Qué acaso no quieres saber que siente Tadase? Si sigues así, _nadie_ creerá que somos novios, nos empezaran a hacer preguntas, etc. Enserio que no te entiendo… —Alisto la cama mientras siseaba aquello, sintiéndose impotente de no poder hablar más alto, al final se acostó en su lado de la cama y dijo—: Ahora, si me permites, me dormiré.

— Eres un maleducado—Se cruzó de brazos—. Me dormiré en el sofá, ni sueñes que dormiré al lado tuyo —Se volteo a verlo y le sacó la lengua.

— Quisieras, Amu. Quisieras dormir al lado mío —Amu bufó y saco sabanas del closet y arreglo el sofá para hacerlo más cómodo.

**…**

Ya eran las cuatro y Amu aun no lograba conciliar el sueño. El estúpido recuerdo del beso no la dejaba concentrase en dormir. Era raro y gracioso a la vez, raro porque bueno… Ikuto es su amigo y besarlo… como que no queda, aparte… sintió eso… ¡Le molestaba! ¡Ya estaba hasta el tope con eso!

Tenía que admitirlo, Ikuto era un buen besador, un _muy_ buen besador y en las dos veces que la ha besado ha sentido _eso_. Un cosquilleo inquietante en su estomago que se sentía raro y placentero a la vez. Cada que Ikuto la besaba sentía que su estomago se revolvía, y casi sentía como si sus piernas de derritieran, claro que nunca lo mostraba. Eso era obvio.

Amu, más que enojada con Ikuto, parecía enojada con ella misma. No sabía de donde provenían esas sensaciones y tampoco quería averiguarlo. Inconscientemente se llevo su mano a su estomago y luego a sus labios. Los recuerdos del beso aparecieron en su mente y las sensaciones volvieron. Amu volvió a sentir los labios de Ikuto sobre los suyos, recordó como su respiración se acelero y como Ikuto pegaba su cuerpo hacía el de ella todavía más. Recordó como se le había olvidado que ellos eran "novios" y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero después los cerró recordando el trato. También recordó como notó que la respiración de Ikuto estaba entrecortada y también como pegó su cuerpo al de ella, casi aplastándola. Sus manos recorrieron sus labios otra vez y se sonrojo. _«Idiota»_ pensó y se dio la vuelta para estar más cómoda y finalmente se durmió.

¿Cómo es que ella podía estar enojada con él? ¿Qué podía hacer Ikuto en esa situación? ¡Besarla! ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo? Ella quería que su plan funcionara, ¿no es así? ¡Entonces debe de hacer eso! _«Es una tonta, eso es lo que es»_ pensó Ikuto enfurruñado mientras se daba la vuelta y observaba a Amu dormir y pudo observar como tiritaba del frio, con la mirada, Ikuto busco una sabana y vio que una sabana estaba tirada al lado del sofá. Se levanto y puso la sabana encima de ella, Amu se acurruco mas en el sillón, Ikuto dio un suspiro y volvió a acostarse en la cama. Eran ya las cuatro y media de la madrugada y el aun no podía conciliar el sueño. Aun seguía enojado. Estaba enojado con el mismo. Si, nadie tenía que saber que su noviazgo era falso, excepto Kuukai, Rima y Nagihiko. Todos tenía que cooperar para que funcionara y los que debían de cooperar más eran él y Amu, en especial Amu. ¡Ella era a quien le importaba más! Si todo se descubría, ella iba a ser la afectada, el no iba a salir dañado después de todo. ¿Entonces porque no coopera? _«No tiene caso que la ayude… si sigue así, un día de estos se descubrirá la farsa» _pensó y se acomodo en la cama y cerró sus ojos para por fin poder dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, Amu se había levantado temprano, no quería cambiarse cuando Ikuto estuviese despierto. Busco su ropa en sus cajones, cogió unos shorts blancos y una blusa de tirantes negras y se fue al baño de la habitación. Cerró con seguro la puerta y se metió a bañar. Hoy iba a ser un día largo… La ira de ayer aun estaba presente y lo peor de todo es que tenía que fingir que estaba feliz y contenta con Ikuto, como si no pasara nada… Pero… ¿Cuál era el problema en realidad? Ninguno, así que no tenía porque actuar mal. Actuaría normal frente a todos y se esforzaría en hacer que la relación pareciera real. Sería la mejor novia falsa del mundo.

— ¡Hoy me siento con tanta energía…! —Dijo estirándose mientras salía del baño.

— Que milagro, ayer estabas muy enojada que pensé que no te ibas a despertar —Le dijo burlonamente Ikuto desde la cama.

— Pues fíjate que no, ahora si me permites iré a ver que están cocinando. Huele muy bien.

— No se puede bromear con ella porque luego se enoja… —Dijo en un suspiro y se metió a bañar.

Amu bajo las escaleras silbando y se dirigió a la cocina. Ahí se encontró con Utau, Rima y Nagihiko haciendo el desayuno. Estaban preparando omelette de huevo, jugo de naranja y cóctel de frutas para acompañar.

— ¿Les ayudo? —Le preguntó a nadie en especificó, los tres estaban muy concentrados. Nagihiko estaba cortando las frutas, Rima hacía el omelette y Utau preparaba el jugo de naranja.

— Claro —Le respondió Nagihiko— ¿Qué tal si tú nos pasas lo que nos haga falta? Si quieres también puedes ayudarme a acomodar las frutas.

— Ok

Después de unos quince minutos Ikuto bajo y Amu lo quiso obligar a ayudar a cocinar ya que él se fue a ver la tele, acostándose en el sofá. Después de haber acabado el desayuno, los chicos fueron a despertar a los demás. El desayuno se pasó rápido. Fue divertido, los chicos empezaron a hablar de cosas al azar y también planearon lo que iban a hacer hoy. Nada. Eso era lo que iban a hacer hoy. Estaban muy cansados por ayer, fue un día exhausto y aún no habían descansado del viaje.

Cada quien escogió donde ir a dormir. Kuukai se fue a dormir a la hamaca que había fuera de la casa, en el porche. Utau y Rima decidieron quedarse a dormir en sus habitaciones, Nagihiko decidió ver un poco de tele ya que ya había descansado lo suficiente a pesar de levantarse temprano para hacer el desayuno. Zero se fue a dar un paseo por el bosque, ayer no tuvo tiempo de explorar bien el entorno. Yaya acompañó a Zero, por supuesto, ellos dos no se separaban para nada. Tadase, se quedó observando la playa desde la orilla de esta. Amu se quedó en la casa, explorando que era lo que había en ella mientras que Ikuto estaba descansando bajo un árbol un poco alejado de la casa, no quería que los demás lo molestaran.

Cerró los ojos debido al sol, que aunque el árbol era frondoso y hojas tapaban el sol de su vista, todavía lo molestaban los rayos de sol que traspasaban las hojas. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando el recuerdo del beso. _«Mierda»_ pensó y los ojos de Amu se mostraron en su mente. Las mejillas fueron lo siguiente que se mostro, después su nariz y por ultimo sus labios. Recordó cómo se fue acercando y el sonrojo en las mejillas de Amu fue aumentando. También como sus labios se juntaron y sus respiraciones se volvieron pesadas… Como, inconscientemente pegó su cuerpo al de ella… Tenía que admitirlo, le había gustado el beso y que aunque Amu no fuera la mejor en besar, le había gustado. Dio un suspiro y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo cuando una pregunta surgió. Gruñó y bufó internamente, ¿Por qué se le tenía que ocurrir eso? Es tan tonto… Por favor, preguntarse eso… ¿a quién rayos se le ocurre? Solo a él.

Era obvio que Amu no había sentido lo mismo, ¿Por qué otra razón le habría gritado de esa manera? Claro si a eso de anoche se le llama gritar. No era lógico que le haya gustado el beso. Ikuto se rió de sí mismo y esta vez se dispuso a dormir.

Todos ya estaban haciendo lo suyo mientras que Amu ya había acabado de explorar la casa. Esta tenía de todo, cuarto de televisión, cuarto de juegos, etc. Con razón era tan grande. Vago un poco por los corredores hasta que llego de nuevo al cuarto de televisión donde Nagihiko estaba y decidió acompañarlo.

— ¿Y bien? —Le preguntó Nagihiko, mirando fijamente al televisor, una vez que Amu se sentó al lado de él. Tenía que preguntarle la razón.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Respondió con una pregunta.

— ¿Por qué eres novia de Ikuto? —Le dijo sin tacto, ahora observándola profundamente.

— Po… porque lo amo —Le respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos, se sentía muy intimidada frente a él.

— Amu, ¿Qué acaso no confías en mi? —Nagihiko miro a Amu con una expresión dolida. Le dolía saber que Amu no era capaz de hablar de eso con el…

— N… no es eso…

— ¿Entonces?

— Veras, Tadase siempre me ha tratado fríamente —A esto Nagihiko le dio una mirada confusa—. Me refiero a que no ha mostrado señales veraces sobre de que si le gusto o no. Entonces, el día en que me desmaye se me ocurrió que tal vez necesite darle celos para así saber qué es lo que en realidad él siente hacía mi. Por eso me hice novia de Ikuto.

Nagihiko se quedó pensando un tiempo y respondió:

— ¿No crees que es inútil? ¿Por qué lo haces si sabes que tarde o temprano él le pedirá a Yaya?

Esta vez fue Amu quién quedó pensando un rato.

— Pero, ¿Qué tal si llega a desarrollar algún sentimiento hacía mí?

— Entonces estarías siendo egoísta, además de que, si él llegará a desarrollar sentimientos hacía ti, estos se irían pronto porque tú estarías en una relación con Ikuto. No creo que Tadase sea el tipo de chico que le baje la novia a otro, el no es así. Lo conozco.

— ¿Egoísta? —Una cosa que Amu no toleraba que le dijeran, era que ella era egoísta. Y lo que más le dolía era que un amigo se lo dijera— ¿Por qué? Yo solo trato de…

— Si, entendí —Nagihiko la interrumpió bruscamente, espetándole— Lo siento, pero necesitas entender esto. Estas siendo egoísta, jugar así con los sentimientos de Tadase, de Ikuto y los tuyos… No es propio de ti, Amu.

»Estarías siendo egoísta ya que no pensarías en lo que Tadase sentiría al verte junto con Ikuto. No te darías cuenta de cuando el llegara a desarrollar esos sentimientos hacía ti. ¿Alguna vez te has planteado que Ikuto pudiera desarrollar sentimientos hacía ti? ¿Qué pasaría con él después? ¿Lo dejarías por Tadase?

— No estoy siendo egoísta, Nagihiko. No estoy jugando con los sentimientos de nadie, solo estoy haciendo una prueba. Ikuto no se enamoraría de mí ni porque fuera la última mujer en la tierra. Y Tadase, si de verdad se llegara a enamorar de mí, lucharía por mi amor y no se daría por vencido.

— Has visto muchas películas, Amu. Esto es la vida real, no un cuento de hadas.

— Lo sé, Nagihiko. Necesito saber qué es lo que él siente. Pero no puedo esperar. —Y dicho esto, Amu se fue de la sala de televisión, lejos de Nagihiko. Estaba muy enojada con él que ni se dio cuenta cuando Kuukai le preguntó por Utau mientras pasaba por la sala.

Decidió que para calmarse debía de dar un paseo por la playa, además ahí estaba Tadase. Mejor, ¿no?

Rodeó la casa y ahí se encontró a Tadase, mirando fijamente las olas que se formaban en el mar.

— ¿Has estado así todo el tiempo? —Le preguntó burlonamente Amu mientras se sentaba junto a él.

— Si —Respondió un poco cohibido el rubio—. He estado pensando, Amu… ¿Cómo es que Ikuto y tu se hicieron novios? ¿Cómo te pidió?

Y la pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría. No había pensado en eso todavía.

— Prefiero no hablar de eso, Tadase… Es… —Se aclaró la garganta por los nervios y continuo—: un poco vergonzoso, que Ikuto te cuente mejor, ¿sí?

— Esta bien, no te obligare a nada —Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas como de príncipe y volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

A Amu le carcomía la curiosidad y después de unos cuantos minutos, decidió hablar.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que su amigo reaccionara a la pregunta.

— ¿Eh? Si…

— Puedes contarme, soy tu amiga, ¿no? Puedes confiarme lo que sea —Dijo Amu en un tono de confianza.

— Si, lo sé… —Tadase no estaba listo para decirlo, pero si quería que su plan funcionara, tenía que hablarlo y planearlo con alguien—. Veras, como ya sabes, me gusta Yaya.

— Si, lo sé —Dijo Amu un poco tensa, esperaba _todo_, menos _eso_, pero aún así decidió darle una sonrisa.

— Y he estado pensando en cómo pedirle que sea mi novia, pero… —Tadase agarró un puñado de arena y lo apretó con fuerza, le costaba hablar de eso—…, creo que me evita. Creo que no… gusta de mí…

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? —Dijo Amu con un tono, obviamente fingido, de tristeza. Que era muy obvio para todo el mundo, pero para Tadase, era la cosa más real que había en el mundo. El era muy ciego en estas cosas.

— Pienso que le gusta Zero —Dijo Tadase muy a su pesar y Amu se alegro tanto que tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? —Preguntó Amu con aquel tono.

— ¿Qué acaso no lo notas, Amu? ¡Siempre están juntos! Desde que llegamos han estado juntos y antes, en Osaka, siempre estaban juntos —Dijo Tadase agarrando mas puños de arena.

Amu que lo miraba con una expresión dolida -que era fingida-, no pudo evitar pensar _«Esta podría ser mi oportunidad, el viaje es mi oportunidad»_.

— Mira, no te preocupes, ¿sí? Todo se arreglara y veras que Yaya gustara de ti algún día — _«Muy lejano…»_ agregó en su mente— Y tal vez no sea Yaya la persona indicada para ti —A esta oración, Tadase la volteo a ver con cara de susto, pero no detuvo a Amu, es más, la animo a seguir hablando—, tal vez este en donde tu menos lo imagines. Así que, no desesperes. La persona indicada llegara a ti cuando menos lo imagines. —Y dicho esto Amu se retiro de ahí, escondiendo una sonrisa detrás de su rostro.

Ahora lo único que faltaba hacer era esperar. Esperar para que Tadase cayera por ella. Sería fácil, Yaya ya le había hecho la mayoría del trabajo con ayuda de Zero, solo había que empujar un poco más la situación.

Sonriendo, Amu se dirigió de nuevo a la casa. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió revelando a Nagihiko con una libreta en mano. Amu no pudo evitar cambiar de una expresión de alegría a la de una de ira.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Le dijo fríamente mientras intentaba pasar por la puerta, pero él no la dejaba.

— Necesito que leas esto —Fue su única respuesta antes de que la jalara adentro de la casa, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Ya en la habitación de Nagihiko, Amu decidió quedarse estática y muda. No quería hacer nada que la relacionara con Nagihiko.

— Vamos, Amu. Es por _tu_ _bien_, tienes que leer esto —Le rogó Nagihiko tendiéndole su libreta y al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna de su amiga, decidió continuar— Bien, si así lo quieres, yo lo leeré y en voz alta.

»El amor es paciente y benigno; el amor no tiene celos ni envidia; el amor no es presumido ni vanidoso;no hace nada indebido, ni es egoísta, irritable o rencoroso;no se alegra de la injusticia, mas se alegra si triunfa la amor sufre sin desánimo, no desconfía de nada, no pierde la esperanza y soporta toda adversidad. —Nagihiko se quedo callado después de leer aquella frase, Amu necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

— No entendí —Fue la única respuesta que dio después de ya varios minutos de pensar.

— ¿Qué acaso no lo ves Amu? Si de verdad amas a Tadase, déjalo ser. Deja que a él le guste Yaya, deja de forzar las cosas. Deja de ser egoísta con él diciendo que "la persona indicada llegara cuando menos lo espere" —Nagihiko citó las palabras que Amu había dicho hace ya un rato a Tadase—. Si, escuche _todo_, Amu. No te reconozco. Amu, ¿Quién eres tu como para decirle eso a Tadase? ¡Nadie!

En ese momento, Amu abandonó la habitación rápidamente y se fue a su habitación.

¿Cómo se atrevía Nagihiko, su mejor amigo, decirlo eso a ella? ¿Por qué no dejaba que Amu actuara como ella _tenía_, _quería_ y _debía_ de actuar? ¡Ella debía de ser así! Si no, ¿Cómo lograría que Tadase se enamorara de ella? ¿Cómo lograría saber qué es lo que él siente por ella, en caso de que fallara a la primera pregunta? Ella debía de actuar, pero… La frase que Nagihiko le había dicho le taladraba el cerebro. ¿Qué acaso si estaba siendo egoísta al hacer eso? ¿Estaba eso mal? ¿Acaso tenía que ser paciente y esperar? Aquellas preguntas le estaban comiendo los nervios… Si esto seguía así, Amu no podría seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Enamorar a Tadase…

_«Enamorar a Tadase…»_ pensó y se pregunto, ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser su principal objetivo "Averiguar los sentimientos de Tadase hacía ella"? ¿Cuándo lo había cambiado a "Enamorar a Tadase"? Supuestamente ella solo tenía que averiguar sus sentimientos, pero ahora estaba yendo muy lejos. Enserio que estaba siendo egoísta, se estaba convirtiendo en algo que ella no quería ser y todo por una simple mentira para descubrir la verdad, qué ironía, ¿no?

Esta noche, Hinamori Amu dejaría de ser la novia de Tsukiyomi Ikuto, para así poder seguir con su plan sin ninguna mentira y sin remordimientos.

**

* * *

**

¿Les gusto el capitulo? A mi si =3 Fue genial xDDD Oh, y deben de saber que la frase del amor que use, obviamente no es mía. Es un pasaje de la biblia que esta en 1ra de Corintios 13, si tienen tiempo léanlo ;3

**Reviews please *-*!**

**Nos leemos,**

**Akira-Chan**


	14. Conejo

**Me olvide también… ¡Lo siento! Perdón si se les hace muy apresurado, pero… D:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes por aparecer no me pertenecen son propiedad de Peach-Pit. Todo lo demás que no reconozcan salió de mi rara imaginación.

* * *

.

**¿Por qué me enamore de ti?**

**Capitulo XIV**

**By Akira-Chan(;**

.

* * *

.

Muy bien, Amu ahora si estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Enserio, ¿a quién se le ocurre arrepentirse de su plan? ¡En especial cuando ya había gastado su primer beso con él! Era una estupidez, pero claro, toda estupidez tenía que venir de un estúpido, ¿no? Y Amu no era estúpida, así que ahora solo tenía que averiguar quién era el que había corrompido a Amu de esa manera.

Nagihiko. El había sido.

— No es una sorpresa —Lanzó mordazmente Rima al aire mientras caminaba determinadamente hacía el cuarto del chico de cabellos morados.

Rima iba como un toro, enojado a más no poder. ¿Qué tenía que meterse Nagihiko? El plan era entre _ella_, Ikuto, Kuukai y Amu nada más. Ese se metía por donde nadie lo llamaba, ¿Qué no se cansaba? Siguió caminando por el pasillo y cuando por fin estuvo frente a frente de la puerta de la habitación, dio un profundo respiro y abrió la puerta de un portazo.

— ¿Y?, muy bien, ¿Qué planeas? —Le dijo Rima aguantándose las ganas de abalanzársele encima y pegarle y morderle y cualquier otra cosa que una chica decente como ella no debía de hacer. No piensen mal…

Nagihiko estaba muy cómodamente acostado en su cama leyendo un libro. ¡Ni siquiera había levantado la vista para ver quién era! Y eso le dolía, no solo porque hiriera su orgullo sino que porque también lastimaba sus sentimientos, que por ahora habían permanecido ocultos por la gran ira que el chico enfrente de ella le hacía sentir.

— No planeo nada Rima, solo le hago ver que lo que ustedes dos están haciendo está mal —Ahora sí había levantado su vista y la reto mirándola a los ojos. Rima se sintió intimidada por un rato, pero se compuso inmediatamente.

— ¿Esta acaso mal querer averiguar los sentimientos de alguien? —Le casi grito Rima y cerró la puerta al ver que alguien podía escucharla. Ahora si estaba perdiendo los estribos.

— Escucha Rima —Esta vez no le había dicho 'Rima-chan', como acostumbraba a decirle, ahora si lo había hecho, pero Rima no podía gastar sus energías en reprocharle por una simple cosilla como esa—, Amu no quiere averiguar los sentimientos de Tadase, quiere _enamorar_ a Tadase y eso está mal. Por lo que yo sé, el amor no se fuerza, ni nada por el estilo.

— Si, ¡pero Amu no quiere hacer eso! ¿Acaso te lo dijo? —Le espetó Rima.

— No, pe…

— ¡Pero nada Nagihiko!—Rima negó exageradamente con su brazo mientras decía aquello— Si no te dijo nada, no tienes por qué estarte entrometiendo en la vida de Amu.

— ¿Y qué es lo que estas haciendo Rima, eh? —A estas alturas, Nagihiko ya estaba parado de la cama y había dejado su libro a un lado.

— La estoy ayudando porque _ella_ me lo _pidió_ —Rima le restregó en la cara las palabras y había dado un paso más hacia Nagihiko.

— ¡La estas ayudando mal! —También se acerco un paso más cerca a Rima y se pregunto cómo es que una persona tan terca, testaruda y temperamental puede atraerle de una manera… tan…tan como lo hacía ella…

— No, no lo hago, Fujisaki —Le dijo entre dientes apretando sus puños. Se sentía tan impotente en este momento que tenía ganas de llorar, pero ella todavía conservaba su dignidad y no se iba a rendir.

— ¿Ahora vamos con apellidos? En ese caso… —Dio un paso más hacía Rima y ahora estaban separados por un paso—, déjame decirte que Amu no me dijo nada, pero la escuche manipular a Tadase de una manera tan cruel que en verdad no la reconocí, _Mashiro_.

Ahora Rima se había quedado sin argumentos. Pero no se iba a detener. Tenía que ganarle a Nagihiko por al menos una vez.

— Pues no te creo, ¿Cómo se que no me mientes? ¿Cómo se que no lo haces por tratar de alejarme de Amu?

— ¿Enserio crees que sería así de cruel? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso después de que le hice ver a Amu que estaba en lo correcto? —Se empezó a reír a carcajadas y avanzo un paso más quedando a escasos centímetros de Rima— Mashiro, si eso fuera verdad, ahora no estuviera aquí contigo peleando una pelea sin sentido. Ahora estaría con Amu planeando lo que sigue—Acercó más su cara a la de Rima y esta tuvo que morderse la lengua para poder evitar el gran sonrojo que se aproximaba a sus mejillas.

— Quisieras, pero no se podrá hacer realidad nunca. Retomando el tema —Dio un gran suspiro para sacar todos los sentimientos negativos de su ser, contando también los sentimientos hacía Nagihiko que ahora ella los tomaba por malos—, aléjate de Amu, o al menos no interfieras en su plan. Ella iba muy bien hasta que tú llegaste, averiguaste lo que pasaba y la convenciste de deshacer el plan que ya había progresado mucho. ¿Sabes lo mucho que le costó asimilar que su primer beso había sido con Ikuto? —Mintió triunfalmente Rima como la profesional que era en eso después de todo, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale, además, esto era una combinación de los dos.

— ¿O sea que solo es por un simple beso? Bah, pensé que ibas a venir con algo mejor, pero me equivoque y mucho, Mashiro-san —Le dedicó una sonrisa angelical que después se convirtió en una carcajada que se escucharía hasta el fin del mundo.

Se estaba riendo tan estrepitosamente que no se dio cuenta que los puños de la rubia se habían cerrado, otra vez, fuertemente y que ahora las lágrimas amenazaban por salir a cantaros. Le empezó a doler la mandíbula de lo mucho que la apretaba para no dejar caer ninguna lágrima. Fue imposible para Rima seguir con esto.

— ¡ERES UN IDIOTA NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI! —Gritó como nunca antes había gritado y las lágrimas a penas quedaron en sus pestañas.

Al instante, Nagihiko se quedo callado y sus ojos demostraron pánico. Esta vez sabía que había llegado muy lejos y lo único que pudo hacer fue algo que él nunca se imaginó que haría, y menos en una situación como esta. La besó. Sin notar, que por el grito de Rima, los chicos habían entrado a trompicones a la habitación quedándose petrificados ante la acción del chico.

Su primer beso _real_, ya que aquellas otras veces que había jugado la botella no contaban, había sido robado por Nagihiko Fujisaki, el chico a quien más detestaba, pero… a la vez el chico que le gustaba. Aunque, en estos momentos ella debería estar en las nubes, ella se sentía estar en todo lo contrario. Sentía como si él se estuviese burlando de ella y de Amu. Y eso no lo iba a permitir, porque ella era Mashiro Rima y nadie se burlaba de ella ni de sus amigos.

— ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE BURLES ASÍ DE MÍ! —Le grito Rima mientras lo empujaba con sus dos manos con la mayor fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo pudiese proporcionarle.

Salió corriendo de la habitación del chico sin notar haber dejado estupefactos a sus amigos y al mismo Nagihiko.

La ira la invadía en esos momentos. Quería destrozar, quería gritar, quería descargar su ira en aquel estúpido conejo que estaba pasando enfrente de ella ahora mismo. Pero no, ¿Qué culpa tenía el pobre conejo de que su primer beso haya sido un asco, una mierda y un desastre? Pero, ¡ah!, no solo era por el beso, era también por el chico. ¿Cómo puedo enamorarse de un chico tan… despreciable, bipolar, travestí y… genial como él? Eso la enojaba a más no poder. Y lo que le encabronaba más era que aquel conejo no se iba.

Dio dos grandes bocanadas de aire para poder aguantarse las lágrimas que desde que grito se había aguantado, sin obtener un resultado positivo. Estas corrieron por sus rosadas mejillas y dos hipidos salieron de su boca. Le dolía la mandíbula, quería gritar, pero el dolor le impedía eso y, a cambio su cuerpo la hacía hipear. Al respirar entrecortadamente su pecho subía y bajaba descontroladamente y el conejo solo se le quedaba viendo con sus ojos rojos _«¿Por qué fregados no se va?»_ pensó malhumorada la chica y miro con el ceño fruncido al conejo que movía su cola y pata felizmente.

A pesar de la distracción que el conejo le había dado, las lágrimas todavía estaba saliendo y el dolor no se disminuía, mucho menos los hipidos. El recuerdo de la pelea aún seguía presente. Ahora el viento ahora empezaba a correr, la temperatura estaba bajando. Las lágrimas se corrían en la dirección del viento y su cabello se estaba alborotando. El conejo se acercó más a Rima, pero esta solo le miraba con rencor, a pesar de que el conejo era inocente. Pero para los ojos de la rubia no. Fujisaki Nagihiko era todo lo que veía al ver un conejo. Dulce por fuera, pero peligroso por dentro.

Hacía ya nueve años, a Rima le había mordido un conejo. Era su mascota más preciada, pero un día de la nada le mordió. La había traicionado su único amigo. Lo amaba tanto… y Nagihiko Fujisaki era tan parecido a los conejos… siempre la molestaba, siempre competía con ella… ¡Conejo era sinónimo de Nagihiko!

El conejo pudo por fin acercarse a Rima mientras ella recordaba su experiencia, sus lágrimas ya no salían, sus mejillas ya estaba secas, el dolor en la mandíbula se le había ido, pero un ardor en sus ojos comenzó. El conejo dio un salto hacía el regazo de Rima y esta dio un salto y cuando vio el causante ahogó un grito y trato de retroceder, pero como su espalda estaba recargada con el tallo del árbol, lo único que logro fue pegarse más al árbol.

El conejo se le quedó viendo raro a pesar de que era un animal no pensante, y empezó a acurrucarse en sus piernas. Rima lo quedó viendo en alerta para ver si el conejo hacía algo que fuese peligroso, pero no hiso absolutamente nada más que dormir.

— Mas te vale —Le advirtió al conejo y miro a su alrededor solo para darse cuenta de que ya había oscurecido. Observo al conejo y con la mirada empezó a buscar donde quedaba su madriguera, pero al no encontrar ninguna dio un gran suspiro y lo cogió delicadamente, acurrucándolo en sus brazos mientras de paraba lentamente para dirigirse a la casa.

Al llegar a la casa se dio cuenta de que los chicos ya habían cenado y que en la mesa había una nota que decía:

"_Tu cena esta en el microondas, te deje una ración extra de puré de papas porque sé que es tu favorito. Espero que estés bien. _

_Te quiere, _

_Amu."_

Sonrió al ver la nota y cuando se iba a dirigir hacía el micro, se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía el conejo en brazos. Con gran pesar se dirigió a su cuarto y agarró un cojín, lo hecho al suelo y ahí deposito al conejo. Regresó feliz a la cocina y abrió el microondas, el olor a comida le inundo sus fosas nasales y su boca se hiso agua, literalmente. No se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta ahora.

Se sirvió la comida y cuando ya estaba sentada, a punto de comer, algo la detuvo. Le faltaba su bebida. Se levanto de la silla a regañadientes y buscó en el refrigerador que era lo que había. Encontró un jugo de naranja y se sirvió un vaso entero y otra vez se dispuso a comer. Una vez terminada su comida se levanto, y su mente le dio dos opciones al llegar al lavadero: dejar los trastes sucios para que Nagihiko los lavara mañana o limpiarlos ella misma. Al final ganó la número uno y ahora Rima se encontraba en su habitación observando el conejo.

Definitivamente no iba a perder contra Nagihiko esta vez. Le iba a demostrar que ella estaba en lo correcto.

**…**

— ¡Buenos días! —Se escuchó gritar a Yaya a las seis de la mañana mientras tocaba estrepitosamente la puerta de la habitación de Rima.

— ¿Cuál es el alboroto? —Preguntó Rima furiosa. No le gustaba que la despertaran temprano y mucho menos con gritos.

— Hoy haremos la excursión —Respondió Zero saliendo de la nada.

— Si, lo planeamos ayer. Ahora cámbiate, Rima-tan, vamos que todos esperan.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó todavía sin entender.

— Solo cámbiate, no te preocupes por las demás cosas, Utau y Amu ya se ocuparon de eso.

— Está bien… —Dijo extrañada, no entendía _nada_ de lo que estos dos decían, pero aún así hiso caso y en su mente anoto llevar al conejo, no se podía quedar para siempre ahí, ¿no?

En unos minutos, Rima estuvo lista. Se había cambiado de sus pijamas a un short blancos con una blusa de tirantes rosa, llevaba puestas unas sandalias y unos lentes de sol estaban puestos sobre su cabeza.

— Más vale que valga la pena.

— Si, lo valdrá. ¡Ahora vamos con los demás Rima-tan! —Yaya la jaló de su brazo y se dirigieron a la puerta donde se veían de lejos los demás. Zero lo único que pudo hacer fue reír. Tal vez el plan no funcione bien, pero al menos Rima dejaría de estar enojada.

—Muy bien, somos… diez, así que nos dividiremos en parejas. Ayer hice los mapas así que escojan a su pareja y vengan por los mapas. Les digo que esto es una competencia —Anunció Kuukai con emoción notable en su voz.

Rápidamente todos empezaron a buscar pareja y después de unos cuantos minutos las parejas quedaron así: Utau y Amu, Kuukai e Ikuto, Rima y Yaya, Nagihiko y Zero y finalmente, Ami y Tadase.

— Mierda —Pensó Rima una vez que ya estaban a punto de partir, se había olvidado del conejo— Chicos, ahora vuelvo, tengo que ir por… algo.

— ¡Rima-tan! —Se quejó Yaya, pero Rima ya se había ido.

En pocos instantes Rima regreso, con el conejo en brazos. Todos la voltearon a ver extrañamente ya que conocían la aberración de Rima hacía los conejos.

— ¿No que los odiabas?

— ¿Por qué lo trajiste hasta acá?

— Porque me siguió —Mintió hábilmente y les dirigió una mirada indiferente a Amu y Utau.

— Rima… ten… una cantimplora y un sándwich… —Le entregó Amu las cosas con temor, pero Rima cambió su expresión y los cogió felizmente.

— Muy bien, ahora que ya estamos todos, hay que empezar la excursión —Dijo animadamente Kuukai e Ikuto lo quedo viendo raro y negó con su cabeza mientras se sostenía la parte de arriba de su nariz.

— Ven, vamos, sino no funcionara —Escuchó Rima decir Amu a Utau y se cuestionó de que hablaban, pero después perdió el intereses gracias a que su conejo se había movido de su lugar.

— Rima-tan, si no nos apuramos seremos las ultimas en salir.

— En realidad, Yaya, somos las ultimas. Venga, vamos.

Las chicas empezaron a caminar apresuradamente y muy pronto vieron a los demás, pero notaron algo raro. Amu y Utau ya no estaban juntas ni Ikuto y Kuukai, habían cambiado de parejas.

— Ok… esto es raro…—Expresó en voz alta y Yaya la volteó a ver extrañada.

— ¿Por qué? Amu e Ikuto son novios, además Kuukai y Utau se gustan, déjalos, de seguro fue una coartada —Dijo Yaya con seguridad y si sus ojos no demostraran alegría, Rima pudiese haber jurado que no era con su amiga infantil con la que estaba hablando.

Siguieron caminando y sobrepasaron a Amu e Ikuto que se habían quedado en un árbol platicando de algo en cuchicheos que Rima no fue lo suficientemente capaz de escuchar, pero si cuestionarse el porqué. Al parecer no notaron cuando ellas pasaron y Rima supuso que no tenían muchas ganas de participar o que tenían algo más importante de que hablar.

Kuukai y Utau iban más adelantes, ellos mismos se habían retado entre sí para ver quién de los dos llegaba primero a la meta. _«__Típico de ellos__»_ Pensó Rima y siguió caminando junto con Yaya.

— Ahora que me doy cuenta…—Empezó Rima con una sonrisa… La excursión le estaba haciendo bien— Los árboles son muy frondosos…

— Si, ¿hasta ahora te das cuenta, Rima-tan? ¡Es tu casa de playa! —Chilló Yaya.

— Si, pero no venía aquí muy seguido que digamos…

— ¿Y bien? ¿Estas disfrutando de la excursión? —Le dijo Amu desde atrás con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— No

— Oh, vamos. No creas que no te escuche —Le guiño un ojo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que me gusta? Además, ¿Cuándo llegaste? Creí que estaban más atrás. —Le frunció el ceño.

— Si, pero Amu quiso seguir con la carrera y aquí estamos. Bueno, Kuukai me dijo que había un premio, el cual no sé que es… Bueno, nos vamos. Ven Amu —Ikuto jaló del brazo a Amu y prácticamente la arrastro.

— Hm… Raro… —Dijo sombríamente Rima mientras los miraba con una mirada sospechosa. Claro, lo que hacían Amu e Ikuto era sospechoso desde el punto de vista de Rima y no porque actuaran como si se soportasen, pero Rima no sabía que había algo detrás de eso. Algo que Yaya si sabía, que todos sabían excepto Rima y Nagihiko.

— ¿Cómo se cambiaron de parejas? —Exclamó Yaya al borde del pánico.

— Pues, son novios, ¿no? Tú lo dijiste…—Le respondió Rima con un tono de aburrimiento.

— Si, lo sé… —Agitó los brazos e hizo un puchero con su cara—, pero ahora que me doy cuenta, no es justo. Yo quería ir con Zero-kun, ¡ah, pero no! Kuukai no quiso—Se cruzó de brazos y siguió hablando con sus labios fruncidos— Si Kuukai quería ir con Utau-chi, hubiera arreglado las parejas desde un principio, no es justo—Se calló un momento y Rima dio un suspiro, _«__¡Al fin se calló…! Y nada que ver... ¿Qué tiene que ver Kuukai en todo eso?__» _Pero estaba equivocada, Yaya continuó hablando, pero ahora gritando y no lejos de Rima — ¿Sabes que Rima-tan? ¡Se me ocurrió una idea! Buscaré a Zero-kun y hare que se quede conmigo. ¡Ayúdame!

— Está bien, Yaya… Solo… no vuelvas a gritarme en la oreja… —Le dijo mientras acariciaba al conejo.

— Si, ahora vamos. Además con lo que dijo Ikuto-kun sobre el premió sorpresa…—Yaya agarró a Rima de la muñeca y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Rima que apenas podía seguir su paso empezó a gimotear de cansancio y dolor. Volteó a ver el conejo y vio que este estaba de lo más tranquilo… _«¿Cómo puede estar así de tranquilo?»_ pensó y luego se dijo en la mente _«Claro, el no corre… »_ Y le frunció el ceño. El conejo se volteo a verla y se acurruco más en sus brazos. Rima frunció más el ceño. _«Así o más como Nagihiko»_.

— ¡Zero-Kun! —Gritó Yaya de la nada y Rima volteó a ver a su alrededor y vio dos espaldas anchas… Las de Zero y… Nagihiko. _«Mierda…»_ fue lo único que pudo pensar Rima antes de que Yaya la arrastrara hacía los chicos. Se le había olvidado que Nagihiko había quedado con Zero.

* * *

**¿Sugerencias? Y se me olvido agradecer por todos los Reviews que me mandaron ;-; En este Fic y en el Otro =3**

**Publique otro Fic, 'Sucesos de la Vida' es de Harry Potter, RosexScorpius, espero que lo lean y dejen Reviews *-*!**

**Nos leemos,**

**Akira-Chan(;**


	15. Firework

_¿Mucho tiempo, no es así? D: Bueno, tengo que aclarar que tenía un FUERTE bloqueo y por eso no había podido escribir el capitulo. En Sekaii había prometido que el viernes estaría la continuación, pero da la casualidad de que ese día me enferme de sueño (?) y no me podía levantar sin querer acostarme y no podía acostarme sin querer cerrar los ojos. En serio, no podía levantarme porque mi cabeza se sentía muy ligera… Créanme, no se siente bien que digamos :/ Pero bueno, aquí estoy con este capítulo de mierda(:_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes por aparecer pertenecen a Peach-Pit, si hay algo que no reconocen, salió de mi imaginación.

* * *

.

**¿Por qué me enamore de ti?**

**Capitulo XV**

**By Akira-Chan(:**

.

* * *

.

— Yaya… ¿qué mierdas te pasa? —Musitó apretando los dientes, jalando el brazo de Yaya.

— ¡Mo, Rima-tan! Solo quiero ver Zero, ¿hay algún problema? —Preguntó haciendo una cara dramática, pero nunca se detuvo, ahora solo estaban a unos metros de él.

— Si, ¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas? —Preguntó tratando de ocultar su terror. Ya casi llegaban.

— Umm… No —Dijo como si nada— ¡Oh, hola! Qué bien que nos encontramos, ¿no es así? —Saludó a ambos chicos como si nada hubiese pasado.

— Si, Yaya-chan —Respondió Nagihiko un poco cohibido.

— ¡Yaya! Ya me preguntaba porque no venías —La recibió Zero con un abrazo.

Yaya se tensó y su reacción no paso desapercibida por Nagihiko y Rima.

— ¡P-pero que cosas dices Zero! ¿Acaso me esperabas? —Preguntó un poco nerviosa y rápidamente entrelazó sus brazos—, ¿Qué tal si continuamos la carrera? Nagihiko, Rima-tan, ustedes pueden seguir solos. Zero-kun y yo tenemos _mucho_ de qué hablar —Les anunció con una cara dulce y así como entrelazo de rápido sus brazos, a ese misma velocidad desaparecieron; dejando a Rima y a Nagihiko solos.

— Que… mierda. Yaya, me las pagaras —Pensó aterrorizada por dentro, tratando que ese miedo no se notara en su cara. Esta ahora tenía una _poker face_, sin expresión alguna.

— ¿C-continuamos con la carrera… R-rima-chan? —Preguntó Nagihiko, levemente tartamudeando.

— No me digas Rima-_chan_, Fujisaki —Le espetó Rima y con su frente en alto empezó de nuevo con la carrera, abrazando más a su conejo.

— Pensé que odiabas a los conejos —Observó Nagihiko después de varios minutos de silencio.

— Así es, los odio —Replicó fríamente y aceleró más el paso, dejando a un Nagihiko muy confundido.

El no sabía que los conejos lo simbolizaban… ¡Si supiera! ¡Ja! Sería tan gracioso. Los sentimientos de Rima son confusos y su manera de demostrarlos más. Ella, a pesar de la persona directa que es, también es tímida. Pero solo en cuanto a sus sentimientos, de ahí, Mashiro Rima es la chica más segura que alguien haya conocido.

Ahora con Nagihiko… Ese era un caso perdido cuando se trataba de la chica que le gustaba, en este caso Rima. Siempre acababa haciendo cosas innecesarias.

— ¿Y de qué rayos hablo…? —Pensó mientras trataba de seguir el paso de Rima— Yaya… Zero… me las pagaran.

No es que ella fuese muy rápida, ni que tuviese buena condición física… pero cuando uno tiene una motivación _muy_ grande, uno puedo proponerse lo que sea.

— ¿Cómo van? —Susurraron Amu e Ikuto a la vez. Estos a penas estaban llegando al lugar que Yaya había indicado.

— Mal, no se han hablado —Chilló Yaya, observando a la pareja detrás de unos arbustos.

— ¡Cállate! —Siseo Amu, tapándole la boca. Yaya empezó a agitar los brazos, haciendo que el arbusto se agitara también.

Rima al notar el extraño movimiento que el arbusto hacía volteo a verlo y Amu que estaba viendo hacía esa dirección, se congeló.

— Cállate… —Musitó malignamente y Yaya se calló, dejándose de mover por el miedo.

— Es raro… —Susurró, entrecerrando sus ojos.

— ¿Qué sucede Rima-cha… Mashiro-san? —Terminó apenado mirando hacia otro lado, cohibido con tan solo estar cerca de ella. Pues claro, después de lo que había hecho…

— Nada que te interese —Contesto fría.

— Mejor continuemos con la carrera —Sugirió, pero cuando se volteo a verla, vio que se había adelantado.

Ya llevaban caminando quince minutos y ninguno de los dos había hablado. Cada que Nagihiko trataba de disculparse, decirle algo, romper el hielo, ella se adelantaba y abrazaba más fuerte al conejo. Se sentía impotente, ¿en serio tan malo fue? Hmf, para que preguntarlo… Soltó un suspiro y siguió caminando detrás de Rima. Lo que él no sabía, era que Rima lo había estado observando todo el tiempo. Había pensado en la situación a la que ellos, especialmente ella, se enfrentaban. Nagihiko de verdad le gustaba… y el beso le había gustado, a pesar de que se lo dio en una pelea… Cada que pensaba en él se sonrojaba. No había durado mucho, tampoco había sentido que durara poco… Fue tan repentino que lo único que sabía de este era que había sucedido y que le había gustado. Pero su orgullo nunca le fallaba y era más que obvio que tenía que rechazarlo. En fin, Rima lo había perdonado. Si, por más loca que suene, la gran orgullosa Mashiro Rima había perdonado a Fujisaki Nagihiko. Ahora lo que ella deseaba era que Nagihiko tuviese el suficiente valor para hablarle y pedirle perdón.

El silencio que los dos tenían, de verdad lo estaba irritando. Tenía que hacer algo, no iba a quedarse callado todo el viaje hasta que llegaran a la meta… Estaba observando a Rima, que parecía pensar algo, mientras trataba de alcanzar su paso. ¿Cómo podía empezar una conversación? ¿Hablarle de que…? Soltó otro suspiro y decidió que lo primero que se le fuese a la cabeza era su tema de conversación. Volteo a ver hacía atrás y volvió su mirada hacia delante.

— Amu e Ikuto… ahora están juntos, ¿no es así? —Preguntó de la nada.

— Nagihiko, son novios, es obvio que… —Recordó entonces porque había peleado—. Oh, te refieres a eso —Hizo caso omiso a su sonrojo mental y aceleró el paso, porque por mucho que se haya sonrojado mentalmente, su tono de voz podría delatarla—. Si cambiaron de parejas…

— ¿Por qué crees que lo hayan hecho?

— No lo sé, a lo mejor se empiezan a llevar mejor… —Soltó de la nada.

— O a Ikuto le empieza a gustar Amu… —Observó Nagihiko quien inmediatamente se regaño a sí mismo por decir aquello. Lo había pensado antes, pero… nunca se lo había dicho a nadie así tan directo. Se lo había insinuado a Ikuto, pero eso era otra cosa. Aún así, la reacción de Rima no lo sorprendió.

— ¿Ikuto? ¿En serio, Nagihiko? ¡Que le gusta! —Empezó a reír a carcajadas.

— ¿Acaso viste como la beso? —Preguntó obviamente, recordando el beso de ellos, junto con el suyo.

— Si, ambos estuvimos ahí Nagihiko.

Y sus pensamientos se pasaron a los de Rima.

— ¿No notaste como la beso? Me refiero a que… parecía gustoso de besarla… ansioso.

— Gustoso si, vamos es Ikuto. Ansioso… no, ¿Por qué lo estaría? A menos que le guste Amu, pero… es ilógico a penas llevan conociéndose casi tres meses y de esos casi tres meses, son tres semanas las que llevan _saliendo_, conociéndose, etcétera —Razonó.

— Si, y Amu está enamorada de Tadase en estos tres meses que lleva en la academia —Replicó Nagihiko, feliz de que por fin tenían algo de que hablar. Lo único que faltaba ahora era pedir perdón.

— Pero no le gusta, gusta. ¿Ya te fijaste en como es mi primo? Es un completo idiota.

— Aún así, Rima-chan. Puede que le guste, nunca dije que está enamorado de Amu.

— _Aún así_, Nagihiko —Lo imitó—. Ikuto es un mujeriego y no se conforma con una sola chica.

— ¡Ey, el no es un mujeriego!

— Sí, lo es.

— No, ¿acaso ves que anda con una chica un día y al otro con otra? —Cuestionó Nagihiko.

— No… pero todas las chicas están detrás de él. Pienso que si chasquea un dedo, entonces vienen a arrodillarse antes él, o algo… —Dijo mientras se estremecía—, no necesita a Amu.

— Todo el mundo necesita a alguien, Rima-chan —Le dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo, haciendo que lo volteara a ver.

— Como sea, a Ikuto no le gusta Amu. No ha dado el beso como dijiste que lo dio y tampoco ha dado indicios de que le guste.

— Es porque está en negación.

— ¿Negación de que le guste Amu? No lo creo —Negó con su cabeza—, pero ¿sabes qué? Yo creo que Ikuto le tiene un cariño especial a Amu… deben de tener algo en común, ¿no?

— Tal vez…

**…**

— ¿Puedes escuchar lo que dicen? —Le preguntó Amu a Yaya.

— Emm… no… —Respondió mintiendo hábilmente.

— Ni yo… —Hizo un puchero, inflando sus cachetes..

— Hey, ¿no creen que debemos de darles un espacio? —Sugirió Ikuto, claramente irritado de tener que seguirlos.

— Es cierto… —Le siguió Zero.

— Pero… pero si lo hacemos, ¡no sabremos que pasara con ellos! —Siseo Yaya, agarrando a Zero de su playera, haciendo todo un drama.

— Yaya tiene razón, no sabremos que harán y Rima no nos contará jamás, Ikuto, _jamás_.

Ikuto se quedó pensando un tiempo, tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente. No le gustaba ver lo que estaban viendo, aparte de estar invadiendo la privacidad de alguien, estaba viendo… cosas pues que en realidad no le importaba… no, la verdad era que de verdad estaba muy aburrido. Le intrigaba saber cómo sería la manera con la que Nagihiko resolvería el problema, pero se tardaba mucho.

— Vamos, Amu-_koi_… ¿acaso te gustaría que hicieran lo mismo con nosotros? —Le preguntó mientras la abrazaba por detrás, susurrando la pregunta en su oído, mandando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Amu.

Ella se estremeció e inmediatamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron. A Ikuto le gustó tanto la situación en la que estaban que decidió tomar ventaja de la situación.

— ¿Te gustaría que nos vieran mientras nos besamos? —Preguntó nuevamente mientras le daba ligeros besos a su cuello.

— I-Ikuto —Por fin logró articular su nombre—, para… —Le rogó, no olvidando que estaban siendo observados por Zero y Yaya.

— Entonces hay que irnos, ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó sin dejar de darle besos, ahora estaba por su quijada y Amu lo único que hacía, por instinto, era alzar su cabeza. Ikuto sonrió.

— E-está bien, c-como quieras —Respondió mas roja que antes, alzando sus manos al pecho de Ikuto para separarse. No pudo retenerse de notar lo fuerte que estaba, tenía músculos y como era de esperarse, Amu se puso más roja. _«Esos pensamientos tuyos, Amu»_, Se reprendió.

— Muy bien —Dijo entre besos, dirigiéndose a su oreja—, entonces hay que irnos —Empezó a besar su oreja y finalmente, se dirigió a su lóbulo y le dio un leve mordisco.

— Idiota —Musitó Amu mientras se agarraba firmemente su oreja y salió a gatas del arbusto, junto con Ikuto.

— Eso fue… ¡tan romántico! —Chilló Yaya cuando ya se habían ido.

— ¿Y Rima y Nagihiko? —Preguntó Zero, viendo hacía el lugar donde antes estaban.

— ¡Ahí están! Tenemos que seguirlos, ¡vamos!

**…**

No volvieron a hablar después. Rima se quedo pensando en lo que Nagihiko le dijo. ¿Acaso era cierto? No podía saberlo. Además era _muy_ ilógico.

Nagihiko… se estaba poniendo más nervioso. Sabía que esta era su oportunidad para disculparse, pero no encontraba las palabras y el valor. La meta ya se acercaba, podía ver la casa nuevamente… Tenía que hacer algo y ya.

— Creo que ya vamos a llegar, ahí está la casa —Anunció Rima, un poco decepcionada de Nagihiko. No tuvo el valor de pedir disculpas.

— Si… Yaya nos dejó sin mapa…

Estaban a punto de llegar y la impaciencia de Rima y la desesperación de Nagihiko aumentaban por segundo. Hasta que por fin se decidió.

— Rima, necesitamos hablar —Jaló el brazo de Rima. No se volteó, pero se paro inmediatamente.

— ¿De qué Nagihiko? —Preguntó sin voltear.

— Sobre _eso_, Rima…

— Oh… —Musitó— ¿y bien? Bueno, ya era hora de que te disculparas —Se volteó y le sonrió de lado, mostrando orgullo.

— ¿Quién dijo que me iba a disculpar? —Preguntó alzando una ceja, queriendo jugar con Rima.

— Es que es más que obvio.

— ¿Qué tal si no quería disculparme? —Se encogió de brazos.

— Entonces eres un tonto, Nagihiko —Se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo sus labios.

— P-pero tienes razón —Alzó sus brazos desesperadamente—, sí, quiero disculparme… Así que, ¿me perdonas?

Rima se quedó pensando un rato. Se había dado cuenta de lo que Nagihiko había hecho, que había estado bromeando con ella… Y ella con él también. Soltó un suspiro y respondió:

— Ya estabas perdonado. Ahora hay que seguir con la carrera —Lo miró un rato a los ojos y se volteo, acariciando más al conejo. Dejando a Nagihiko confundido y sonriendo.

Los primero que había llegado fueron, obviamente, Kuukai y Utau, después llegaron Ami y Tadase, luego Amu e Ikuto y como también es obvio Rima y Nagihiko fueron los penúltimos, Yaya y Zero quedaron en último lugar por seguir a Rima y Nagihiko.

— Haber… —Rima soltó un suspiro de irritación cuando se dio cuenta—, ¿me hicieron caminar como un kilometro, dar vueltas, para llegar al punto de partida?

— Si, todo fue una vuelta en u —Dijo Kuukai, con su habitual sonrisa bonachona.

— ¡Y con Nagihiko! —Agregó.

— ¿No que me habías perdonado?

— Eso no significa que me quieras robar a Amu —Le frunció el ceño y Nagihiko retrocedió.

— Bueno, bueno… son las dos, ¿quieren ir a comer al pueblo? —Preguntó Amu, tratando de calmar la situación.

— No, ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos con tu papá? —Razonó Utau.

— Además, es mejor comer pescado —Dijo Zero.

— Cierto, ¡hay que pescar! ¿Qué dices Ikuto, te nos unes? —Le preguntó Kuukai.

— Está bien. ¿Nagihiko? No querrás ser el único que nos pescó, ¿o sí?—Preguntó, invitándolo a pescar, obviamente solo a él. No querría tener ninguna conexión con Tadase, que no había notado lo descortés que Ikuto había sido. Nagihiko asintió e invitó a Tadase. Nagihiko fue el único que noto el comportamiento de Ikuto y sonrió. Era un avance, una señal… tal vez a Ikuto le guste Amu.

— Bueno, ¡entonces comeremos pescado! —Anunció Yaya muy emocionada.

— Sí, creo que me daré una ducha, pero antes… Amu, ¿podrías dejar este conejo en un lugar seguro? —Preguntó Rima, cansada de cargar el conejo—. Me olvide de dejarlo en el bosque gracias a _cierta_ persona —Se volteó hacía Nagihiko y este desvió la mirada.

— Claro, Rima. Haber dame a este lindo conejo… —Estiró su brazo para agarrar al conejo, pero este se rehusó a ir con ella, casi la muerde si Amu no hubiera quitado su mano a tiempo—. ¿No que los conejos eran mansos? —Preguntó horrorizada.

— Este lo era hace un minuto… supongo que lo dejaré aquí… —Dijo pensativa Rima.

**…**

Los chicos se tardaron tres horas en pescar. Como era común, terminaron haciendo una competencia para ver quién era el que más peces pescaba. El ganador fue Zero, si. El había pescado siete, Ikuto quedó en segundo lugar con seis peces y uno pequeño, que contaba como un pescado y medio, Kuukai quedó en tercer lugar con seis peces, Nagihiko quedó en cuarto con cuatro peces, mientras que Tadase solo pescó dos.

Ahora se encontraban a fuera de la casa. Las chicas estaban preparando los pescados mientras que ellos estaban buscando leña. Iban a tener una fogata.

— ¿Cómo fue que me venciste? —Preguntó Ikuto, incrédulo. Estaba tan seguro que iba a ganar.

— Lo que pasa es que de pequeño mi abuelo me llevaba a pescar con caña y mi tío me llevaba a pescar con lanza a la playa.

— Entonces es trampa, yo hice la competencia porque pensé que era la primera vez para todos —Confesó Kuukai.

— Vamos, Kuukai, no seas mal perdedor. Acepta, te confiaste.

— No digas nada Nagihiko, tu también, es más, todos nos confiamos —Kuukai volteo a ver a Ikuto y este se agachó para recoger una rama.

— Oigan, hay que seguir con la leña —Gruño Tadase.

— Jo, ya vamos, señor —Se mofó Ikuto, nuevamente irritado por Tadase.

Siguieron recogiendo leña, pero ahora se había separado. Cuando terminaron de recogerla, se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba atardeciendo así que se apuraron a hacer la fogata.

En media hora, los pescados ya estaban cociéndose.

— Saben que pudimos usar la cocina, ¿no es así? —Les hizo saber Rima, agotada de tener que quitarle las escamas al pescado.

— Si, pero que caso tiene hacerlo cuando podemos hacerlo aquí a la intemperie. Además, hay que descansar de lo tecnológico —Razonó Amu.

— Aún así, apoyo a Rima —Replicó Utau y Amu solo se encogió de hombros.

— Yaya y Ami me apoyan, ¿no es así? —Se volteo a verla y vio que se ella se encontraba silbando, no haciendo contacto visual.

— Es que… me da flojera, Amu-chii.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Yaya, Amu.

— Hmpf —Bufó y le prestó atención a su pescado.

La noche ya había caído y la luna y las estrellas estaban brillando en la inmensidad del cielo. Estaban terminando de comer el pescado, mientras escuchaban música. Ahora estaba pasando la canción de _Party in the USA_ de Miley Cyrus y todas las chicas estaban cantando. Los chicos solo las miraban y se quejaban entre sí. Querían escuchar una canción que a ellos les gustaba, _Teenagers_, de My Chemical Romance.

— ¡Está bien, le cambiamos! —Chilló Yaya, quien adoraba a

Ahora se preguntaran como es que obtuvieron las canciones. Bueno, Nagihiko quemó dos discos con las canciones.

— Gracias, ya me estaba hartando de Cyrus —Replicó Kuukai.

— Si… hay que cambiar de canción —Chilló Amu—. Me gusta My Chemical Romance, pero… la canción de _Teenage Dream_ ha estado en mi cabeza desde hace mucho, necesito escucharla —Razonó Amu y le cambió al estéreo.

— You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on —Cantó Amu, mirando hacia el cielo.

— You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong —Siguió Utau y después Rima, Ami y Yaya se le unieron.

Cuando llegaron al coro, todas las chicas de pararon y empezaron a cantar.

— You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep. Let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back —Cantó Amu mientras se paraban y empezaban a bailar.

Los chicos movían sus pies al ritmo de la canción mientras veían a las chicas cantar y moverse. Se divirtieron mucho, que hasta los chicos también empezaron a cantar. Yaya, que era la que más se estaba divirtiendo, se acercó hacía Zero y lo invitó a bailar. Este accedió y luego, todos los chicos, excepto Tadase e Ikuto estaban bailando. Ahora la música había cambiado a la de _Firework_, de Katy Perry.

La mente de ambos chicos estaba trabajando en ese momento. Tadase estaba pensando en lo que Amu le había dicho… a lo mejor ella tenía razón. Tal vez Yaya no era la persona indicada para él. _«Si fuera así, ¿a quién buscarías, Tadase? ¿Quién sería la persona más indicada para ti? »_, Se preguntó a sí mismo.

— Do you ever feel like a plastic bag? Drifting through the wind? Wanting to start again? —Empezó Utau.

— Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of cards? One blow from caving in —Le siguió Yaya.

Ikuto, a pesar de no estar bailando, estaba siguiendo el ritmo de la canción con su pie. Le gustaba esa canción. No era como otras canciones que hablan sobre cosas vanas, esa canción hablaba sobre la superación personal. Por alguna razón le recordaba a Amu…

— You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine… —Empezó a cantar Ami.

— Just own the night, like the Fourth of July —Rima siguió.

El coro ya estaba por acercarse, era su parte favorita…

— Cause baby you're a firework, come on show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" As you shoot across the sky-y-y —Cantó Amu a todo pulmón mientras movía su cabeza y brincaba por la arena.

En ese instante, Kuukai, lanzó varios fuegos artificiales al cielo y estallaron al tiempo en que empezaba el coro.

_«Hay que admitirlo, __se ve linda»_, pensó Ikuto, cuando vio como los fuegos artificiales estallaban detrás de Amu.

Acabó la canción y Tadase cayó. Por fin se había dado cuenta de algo… Tal vez Amu tenía razón, tal vez y solo tenía que encontrar a alguien adecuado para él. Yaya era muy infantil, mientras que esa persona era madura… Había pasado por tanto y cuando la tenía que ayudar, el prefería pensar en Yaya. Se había portado muy mal con Amu… y ella todavía le ayudaba a reflexionar sobre Yaya… Si, Hinamori Amu era la adecuada para él. El problema era que Tsukiyomi Ikuto era su novio y ambos parecían muy enamorados. Soltó un suspiro y volteo a ver a Ikuto. Este tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, estaba observando a Amu.

— Que idiota he sido… —Se dijo a sí mismo, desplomándose en la arena. Observando a los fuegos artificiales y escuchando como cantaban las chicas.

* * *

_Les dije mierda, pero ahora que lo leo de nuevo D: Mierda total u.u Aún así, tengo vagas esperanzas en que les guste u.u Por favor, manden reviews…_

_(:_


	16. Clases Extracurriculares

_¡Siento mucho la tardanza! Pero aquí les dejo este corto capítulo ;^; Espero que llene sus expectativas. _

_Muchas gracias a _**Sui24**_, que me dejo un review en cada uno de mis capítulos y no en el último; como muchos otros han hecho. _

_Este capítulo va dedicado a ella c: _

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de Peach-Pit, todo lo demás que no reconozcan salió de mi peculiar mente.

* * *

**¿Porque me enamoré de ti?**

**Capitulo XVI**

**Por Cecy Martínez**

* * *

Ya habían pasado las dos semanas que habían planeado pasar en la playa y ahora todos estaban empacando las cosas en los carros. Se la habían pasado bien, se divirtieron mucho y descubrieron muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, Tadase y su _repentino_ amor hacía Amu, el miedo que sintieron ella y su hermana al darse cuenta de lo que su padre podría ser capaz de hacer y también el cariño que Ikuto desarrollo por Amu. ¿Qué cosas, no?

Después de haber empacado, limpiaron la casa; tratando de dejarla como nueva.

Mientras limpiaban, Tadase se estuvo preguntando y convenciendo si dejar atrás a Yaya y tratar de estar con Amu era lo correcto. Para él, Amu e Ikuto parecían felices. No podía destruir lo que ellos tenían… ¿Sería capaz? Claro, pero la pregunta real sería: ¿Amu querría estar con él…? ¡Si tan solo supiera! ¡Si tan solo _ambos_ supieran! Maldecía a Tsukiyomi Ikuto y se culpaba a sí mismo. Si tan solo se hubiese dado cuenta antes…

Hubo una vez en que él pensó que Amu gustaba de él…, en ese entonces, él estaba loco por Yaya. Rima le había dicho que él y Amu hacían una bonita pareja. Su reacción fue una sonora carcajada. El solo veía a Amu como una amiga y nada más. Llegó a pensar que ella le había dicho a Rima que dijera eso —y no se equivocó—, pero después alejó esa sospecha de su mente y continuó concentrándose en conquistar a Yaya. _Otra vez_, que idiota fue. Ahora, el muy bien podría estar con Amu… y eso lo sabía.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto había aprendido a desarrollar un fuerte sentimiento de desdén y repulsión hacía Tadase durante el tiempo que había pasado junto a Amu. El sentimiento, como han de suponer, se volvió mutuo. Sin embargo, Ikuto no dejaba pasar las ocasiones en que podía abrazar a Amu y besarla en su mejilla cada que estaba cerca de Tadase. Además, le encantaba ver como Amu se sonrojaba cada vez que lo hacía.

— Me duele un buen la cabeza… —Comentó con sequedad en su voz, Amu.

— Es lo que pasa por desvelarse y después levantarse a cada momento durante la madrugada. A mí también me duele, no seas egoísta.

— Da igual, no es mi culpa. ¡No podía dormir!

— Es porque decidiste dormir en el sillón —Siseo Ikuto, para que nadie los escuchará. Después, rodo los ojos.

— Como sea… —Rodó también los ojos y se subió al carro.

Ikuto la observó y no pudo evitar reprimir su pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Qué más falta? —Preguntó Kuukai, no haciendo a un lado la sonrisa del chico.

—Solo meter estas cajas y ya… —Intervino Zero, cargando dos cajas. Finalmente, las metió en la cajuela y la cerró.

— Ahora si, a regresar a la escuela —Finalizó.

Los asientos eran así, Ikuto manejando un carro y Amu como su copiloto, Ami, Rima y —por desgracia para Ikuto y alegría de Amu—Tadase estaban en los asientos de atrás junto con ella. Utau, Zero, Yaya, Nagihiko, Kuukai estaban en el otro carro. Nagihiko como conductor y Utau como copiloto.

En el carro en donde estaban los _novios_, se podía sentir una incomodidad muy notoria. Ikuto no podía dejar de quitarle los ojos a Tadase y Tadase no dejaba de hacerlo con Amu. Esta, se sentía un poco cohibida, pero a la vez halagada, lo que causaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero debía de mantenerse firme. Si se sonrojaba, el plan no funcionaría. Decidió esconderse en su asiento y dejarse llevar por el sueño. Solo eran tres horas; solo tres más para llegar a la academia.

— Se supone que eres mi copilota —Escuchó murmurar a Ikuto antes de caerse dormida.

— Se siente cansada, déjala —Observó Rima y Ami asintió.

— No lo dije en ese sentido… —Encendió el motor y dio señales a Nagihiko para hacer lo mismo.

Finalmente, avanzaron y ambos conductores se dedicaron a hacer las tres horas de viaje de la casa hasta la academia.

* * *

— ¡Que alegría más genial! Estar de vuelta en la academia… Poderse estirar… —Exclamó Amu, conteniendo un bostezo; tratando de no deformar la sonrisa que tenía.

— No te sale… Decídete, bostezas o sonríes —Declaró Rima con una sonrisa de lado.

— Bostezo —Respondió, bostezando y rodando los ojos.

— Será mejor que vayas a ayudar, Ami parecer tener problemas al sacar la maleta… Y se cayó…

Rima y Amu se quedaron observando, sin hacer nada. Tsukiyomi Ikuto se les había adelantado y ayudó a Ami a levantarse. Desde lejos, pudieron ver como el chico tenía una muy pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta? —Le preguntó Rima.

— ¿De qué?

— De que Tsukiyomi… no se… se ha vuelto… más… gentil. No sé, pero ha cambiado —Sentenció y Amu asintió, con una sonrisa de lado.

— Oye, ve a ayudar —Ikuto pasó al lado de ellas, con una caja en su hombro, sosteniéndola con su mano.

Mientras pasaba, alboroto la cabeza de Amu, ganándose un ceño fruncido de parte de ella.

— ¡Me despeinaste! —Chilló.

Entrecerró sus ojos. — No veo la diferencia… —y se echó a reír, volteándose y siguiendo su camino hasta la entrada de la academia.

— ¿Gentil, eh? —Lanzó Amu y rodo sus ojos.

— Algo… ¿no lo crees? —Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a ayudar.

— Creo… —dijo al recordar el momento en el que ambos habían compartido su pasado. Ahora ella lo quería como un hermano… y un buen amigo. Pero Tsukiyomi Ikuto tenía sus momentos y en esos momentos se los pasaba molestando a Amu.

* * *

Las clases por fin habían iniciado. Ahora estaban en primavera y a pesar de eso, había un calor de la fregada. Ahora se lamentaban no haberse metido a la playa tan seguido, pero por suerte la academia podía pagar clima en las aulas y dormitorios como también el mantenimiento de una alberca semi olímpica. Ahora, la clase de natación era la favorita de todos.

Como un nuevo semestre empezaba, nuevos horarios se daban. Los de segundo semestre, donde ahora estaba Amu y Rima, tenían al menos más de dos clases de natación a la semana.

Utau, junto con Nagihiko y Tadase, había pasado a cuarto semestre, Kuukai, Ikuto y Zero habían pasado a quinto semestre. Yaya por fin había entrado a la preparatoria y a Ami solo le faltaba un año más para estar ya en la misma sección que Amu.

Este año, habían puesto más actividades extracurriculares. Antes había música—donde se incluía canto—, fotografía, natación, futbol americano, soccer y baloncesto. Ahora, había cocina, arte y confección y tecnología. Amu se estaba decidiendo en cual meterse, debían de ser al menos dos, limite cuatro —todo para puntos extra en clases y la universidad. Al final, se decidió solo por uno: cocina. No era muy buena en eso, así que, ¿qué mejor oportunidad de aprender que anotarse en la clase?, pero al irse a inscribir, leyó que solo los que tenían un conocimiento promedio podía entrar. Ahí murieron sus esperanzas.

Utau y Rima la estuvieron consolando durante algunos días y Utau no dudó en tratar de convencerla de entrar al club de música, donde ella estaba. Rima no trató de hacer nada ya que, al igual que el año pasado, no estaba interesada en ninguno. Al final, Utau no logró nada, porque nada en el mundo haría que Hinamori Amu entrará a la clase de cantó.

— ¿Por qué no quieres unirte? —insistía por millonésima vez Utau, siguiéndola por los pasillos.

— Porque no soy buena en el canto, además…. ¡no! ¿Yo, cantar? ¡En mi vida Utau! Prefiero otra cosa… no se…, pero canto no será. ¿Entendido? —explicó y dio vuelta en un pasillo. Dejando a Utau parada.

Y después de varios días para poder unirse a un grupo, Amu por fin se decidió en cual: Fotografía. Era fácil y muchas veces su madre la había dicho que tenía un don para tomar fotos. Además, su padre, por mucho que deteste admitirlo, era buen fotógrafo. A eso se dedicaba, pero eso no la iba a detener. Quería hacerlo…

Hablando de su padre, ella y Ami aún seguían preocupadas por lo que su padre pudiese hacerles, sin embargo, ya tenían dos semanas en la escuela y Tsumugu no había dado señales de vida. Aún así, no querían confiarse mucho.

Iba caminando por el pasillo. Buscando la sección de fotografía, hoy se tenía que inscribir. Era el último día. Y eso era lo que más le preocupaba, ¿Qué tal que ya no habían espacios disponibles? Si era así, ¿a qué otra clase se metería? Tenía que hacer algo en la tarde. Antes, las pasaba con Rima en el cuarto o comiendo un helado en la cafetería —además de hacer la tarea, claro.

Siguió caminando y por fin lo encontró. Abrió la puerta con los ojos cerrados, deseando que todavía quedaran lugares… avanzó y chocó con alguien.

— ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó y abrió los ojos—. ¿Nagihiko?, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó confundida.

— ¡Amu-chan! Eso debería de preguntarte a ti, ¿viniste a inscribirte?

— Emm… si —contestó—. ¿Sabes dónde puedo inscribirme?

— Sí, sígueme.

Fue así, como ella entró en la clase de fotografía. Y la verdad, no podía creer que Nagihiko y _Tadase_, estuvieran ahí también. Era como si el destino los juntara… Podía aprovechar esto para acercarse más a Tadase, sin parecer una cualquiera porque para los demás, ella aún seguía saliendo con Ikuto.

Después de inscribirse, decidió ir con Ikuto a contarle la gran coincidencia que le había ocurrido el día de hoy. Esperaba poder planear con él un acercamiento sutil.

— ¡Ikuto! —canturreó al encontrarlo recostado en un árbol.

Abrió uno de sus ojos y al ver a Amu, se compuso un poco. Hacía ya unos días en los que se sentía un poco raro al estar cerca de Amu y no sabía por qué. Lo que si sabía es que no podía dejar que eso se viera tan obvio.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó somnoliento.

— ¡Adivina! —volvió a canturrear.

— Por favor, no lo hagas. Me acabas de despertar y me recuerdas a Utau… —se quejó y empezó a estirarse.

— Bueno, lo siento mucho su alteza —empezó a reírse y se sentó al lado de él.

Ikuto se tensó un poco, pero después relajó sus hombros.

— Entonces…

— Ikuto, me inscribí en el club de fotografía —empezó, pensando que el entendería lo que le decía. Se equivocó.

— Que bien… — sonrió burlonamente—, supongo que estas ahí porque no te aceptaron en cocina.

Abrió su boca incrédula.

—No es que no me hayan aceptado. Lo que pasó fue que no sabía anda de eso… —su voz fue bajando de tono, se sentía cohibida—. Pero eso no era lo que te tenía que decir. Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar. Ikuto, necesito que me ayudes porque Tadase está también en esa clase —sentenció seria, esperando la respuesta de Ikuto.

No fue como la esperaba ya que al minuto de terminar, este se empezó a reír a carcajadas. ¡No podía creer que él estuviese ahí! Le daba tanta risa, a pesar de que no le gustaba la idea de que ahora, Tadase compartiría más tiempo con ella que él. Al darse cuenta de eso, paro de reírse abruptamente. ¿Qué le pasaba?

— ¿Y en qué quieres que te ayude? ¡Ahí está tu oportunidad para engancharlo a ti! ¿Qué necesitas de mí? ¿Qué me una a ese grupo?—preguntó un poco tensó.

— No —aclaró su garganta, incomoda por la reacción que Ikuto había tomado—, solo necesito que me des ideas sobre qué es lo que podría hacer, sin que me vea… ya sabes… como una cualquiera.

Volvió a romper en carcajadas.

—Amu, no necesitas de mi ayuda. Como ya dije, es tu oportunidad. Es más amigable con él y ya, solo procura que no te veas como una cualquiera —le aconsejó sabiamente, a pesar de que quería detener las palabras que salían de su boca —. Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a mi clase, nos vemos luego —se paró de ahí y con una breve despedida con la mano, se retiró de ahí. Dejando a Amu un poco confundida. No sabía la razón por la cual el ahora actuaba así.

Ikuto siguió caminando y regañándose a sí mismo por lo que había dicho. Tadase le había hecho daño a Amu y ella todavía le hacía caso. Era una masoquista. Entonces, el debía de portarse como un patán para que Amu lo notara… ¿no…? ¿Y qué rayos pensaba? ¿Querer que Amu lo note? El calor lo está afectando. Continúo con su camino y agradeció que hoy le toque natación. El estaba en tres clases: soccer, baloncesto y, por supuesto, natación. Había decidido entrar a música, pero el rendimiento que ahí daban era muy bajo y el ya era un gran maestro del violín. Además, le molestaba que le enseñaran cosas que ya sabía.

Entró al lugar en donde se encontraba la alberca y saludó a algunos amigos que tenía ahí, entre ellos estaba Zero.

Empezó el entrenamiento y todos los alumnos hicieron caso. Tenían que preparase para las competencias locales. Ikuto subió a lo más alto para despejar su mente de todo lo que había pasado entre Amu y el y sobre las sensaciones que sentía cuando estaba con ella. Se posicionó y se lanzó a la alberca.

La caída se le hizo larguísima y más cuando tenía a Amu en su mente, pero al caer en el agua se sintió liberado de todo. Sin embargo al salir de ahí, la realización de todo lo que sentía salió a la luz y la voz de Nagihiko vino a su mente.

—…pienso que esto traerá algo interesante por lo que he visto hace rato.

Ahora entendía a que se refería.

* * *

_¿Entendieron? Espero que si, ¡es más que obvio! Además, que flojera explicarlo .-. _

_Nuevamente muchas gracias a _**Sui24**_, me levantó mis ánimos de escribir! _

_Lectores, sigan su ejemplo ;)_

___Si hay errores, lo siento. Me emocioné mucho porque es un nuevo capítulo y si... (:_  



End file.
